Seuls à deux
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Tout au long de leur septième année, Harry et Drago se rapprochant. Voldemort est mort, Harry est dans le coma... HPDM, chapitre 11 en ligne non, vous ne rêvez pas, lol
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Seuls à deux

**Pairing :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de J.K.R.

**Couple :** Harry, Drago

**Avertissement :** cette fic comporte une relation entre deux garçons, homophobes s'abstenir.

**Résumé :** c'est la septième année de nos personnages préférés. Drago se sent seul, ne considérant pas Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy ou Blaise comme de vrais amis. Harry se sent délaissé par Ron et Hermione qui sortent ensemble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Dedans, Voldemort lui annonçait qu'il allait bientôt attaquer l'école grâce à un traître. L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il était dans son dortoir à Poudlard, le festin de début d'année venait de finir. Il allait commencer sa septième année et Voldemort n'était toujours pas vaincu. Le cœur du jeune homme battait très vite, comme s'il venait de faire un sprint. Il transpirait comme si c'était l'été, il avait chaud. Poussant brusquement ses couvertures, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, ouvrit le rideau et observa ses camarades.

Au fond, il y avait Neville, un garçon de son âge, un peu joufflu, maladroit de temps en temps, timide, prêt à tout pour sauver ses amis, même combattre Voldemort. Il sortait depuis l'année dernière avec Luna Lovegood. Au fond, les deux amoureux se ressemblaient. Un peu dans la lune, rêveurs, mais toujours fidèles à leurs amis.

Dans le lit voisin, reposait Dean. Depuis plus d'un an et demi, il sortait avec Ginny. Ces deux-là semblaient former le couple idéal. Bien sûr, il y avait des disputes de temps à autre, mais elles se finissaient toujours par un tendre baiser, loin des regards indiscrets.

À côté, Seamus devait rêver de Parvati, vu son grand sourire. Ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques jours, mais ça semble être le grand amour. Pas un moment sans qu'ils pensent à l'autre, dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, il fallait qu'ils se voient, qu'ils se touchent…

Un ronflement sonore fit sursauter Harry. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers le dernier lit où dormait un rouquin. Ron, son meilleur ami sortait avec Hermione. À eux trois, ils formaient un trio inséparable. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Harry croyait jusqu'à peu. Jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione sortent ensembles, en fait. Dès lors, ils passaient presque tout leur temps libre ensemble, laissant Harry un peu à part. Avant que Dean ne les rejoigne, il pouvait rester avec Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, mais quand le jeune homme était arrivé, Harry avait impression d'être de trop. Dans ces cas-là, il prenait son balai et partait dans une salle que McGonagall avait aménagée au 12 square Grimmaurd pour jouer au Quidditch. Le jeune homme pouvait y rester pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher.

Oui, depuis peu, il se sentait seul. Abandonné de ses amis, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, toujours par monts et par vaux pour des missions secrètes. Maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et il allait bosser pour pouvoir réussir le concours d'entrée à l'école des Aurors, son rêve.

Une vive mais brève douleur à sa cicatrice lui rappela son cauchemar. Il regarda l'heure, quatre heures du matin. Il se leva, tenta de gagner discrètement la porte de la chambre, mais il se cogna le pied sur sa valise et lâcha un petit cri de douleur. La veille, il avait négligé de la ranger, trop fatigué, trop énervé par Ron et Hermione, mais maintenant il le regrettait.

-Ron « C'est toi, Harry ? Il est quelle heure ? » marmonna-t-il, encore endormi.

-Harry « Il est quatre heures, tu peux dormir » murmura-t-il avant de sortir.

Un ronflement lui indiqua que le jeune Weasley dormait de nouveau.

Vêtu de son pyjama, le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. Après un léger frisson, il resserra la cape qu'il avait pris soin de mettre.

Sous ses légers vêtements, on devinait un torse bien musclé et une taille fine. Au cours de derniers mois, il avait beaucoup grandi, devenant de plus en plus beau. Désormais, nombreuses étaient les filles qui lui tournaient autour, espérant s'attirer ainsi ses faveurs. C'était sûrement l'un des garçons les plus mignons de toute l'école, n'ayant qu'un seul concurrent direct : Drago Malefoy. Si ce dernier était le Prince des Serpentard, Harry était le Roi des Gryffondor. C'était un garçon courageux, dont la lourde mission consistait à sauver le monde du sorcier le plus puissant, le plus malfaisant, le plus mauvais qui n'ait jamais existé, Lord Voldemort. Cette tâche rendait son visage plus dur, parfois plus froid qu'avant qu'il ne la connaisse. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, mais son physique donnait plus l'impression d'être face à un homme qu'à un jeune homme de 17 ans. Il semblait avoir plus vécu que n'importe qui, traversé plus d'épreuves que ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. Tout son passé le poussait à protéger les personnes qu'il aimait. Dès qu'il croisait un élève dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec un air protecteur, ce qui faisait craquer toute la gent féminine.

Arrivant enfin face à la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et que ça ne se faisait pas de débarquer ainsi dans un bureau en pleine nuit, même s'il était Harry Potter, l'élève préféré du directeur. Il décida alors de marcher dans les couloirs, jusqu'à une heure correcte pour déranger le professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être le croiserait-il dans les couloirs, avec un peu de chance.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, ses pas le menèrent dans les cachots, un lieu glacial que toute personne saine d'esprit éviterait, sauf les Serpentard et le professeur Rogue, maître des Potions de l'école. Ce dernier n'était pas beaucoup aimé, favorisant les Serpentard, dont il était le directeur, rabaissant les Gryffondor à chaque occasion, sa proie favorite étant évidemment Harry Potter. Le seul élève qui pouvait se vanter avoir l'amitié de Severus Rogue était Drago Malefoy, ennemi du jeune Gryffondor depuis leur première rencontre.

Depuis maintenant six ans, les deux garçons se détestaient. La moindre de leur rencontre se finissait à coups de poings, à coups d'insultes. Ils s'en sortaient toujours indemnes, mais leurs camarades et les lieux qui abritaient leurs disputes étaient généralement en sale état quand ils partaient enfin. Leurs "retrouvailles", si on peut appeler ça comme ça, commençaient par une phrase désobligeante, souvent l'œuvre de Drago, et finissaient par un regard méprisant.

La tension entre les deux maisons n'avait fait qu'augmenter avec le temps. Chaque élève, et même les professeurs en venaient à redouter ces rencontres. Heureusement, les cours où les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient ensemble se faisaient rares. Seuls le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall, directeurs des deux maisons, arrivaient à gérer la situation sans trop de dégât. Le premier prenait un malin plaisir à mettre les deux adolescents ensemble pour travailler en binôme. Généralement, la situation ne tardait pas à dégénérer, lui permettant ainsi de rabaisser Harry. McGonagall, elle, les mettait dans des coins opposés de la classe et, lorsqu'il fallait travailler en binôme, ne les mettait jamais ensemble.

Alors qu'Harry traversait un couloir particulièrement froid et humide, il entendit une porte grincer, rendant le lieu encore plus lugubre. Il eut un léger frisson, de peur et de froid, et se retourna pour se retrouver face à…

-Harry « Malefoy » dit-il d'une voix méprisante.

-Drago « Tiens, tiens, Potter » fit le blond en le regardant.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard.

-Drago « Alors, tu te promènes seul, la nuit, sans le Pouilleux et la Sang-de-Bourbe ? T'as pas peur, Potter ? »

Le ton mauvais du Serpentard ne fit pas ciller le rouge et or, trop habitué à des remarques comme celle-ci, il avait même connu pire.

-Harry « Et toi, on te voit rarement sans tes deux gorilles et sans ton chien » répondit-il, tentant de garder son calme.

Il savait que se battre avec Malefoy alors que les cours n'avaient même pas commencé serait une mauvaise idée. Il serra les poings et lança un regard glacial au blond. L'air de ce dernier l'exaspérait. Il donnait l'impression de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec un ami d'enfance. Si le vert et argent continuait à le fixer avec cet air hautain, il allait craquer et la bagarre serait inévitable. Harry l'observa une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour en réajustant sa cape. Drago le regarda s'éloigner d'un air mauvais qui ferait trembler n'importe qui sauf la personne à qui il l'adressait.

Après que le brun ait disparu de son champ de vision, le jeune Malefoy regagna la pièce qu'il avait quittée en entendant le pas caractéristique de son ennemi. Dedans, un lit immense trônait au milieu, une couverture en polaire de couleur verte le couvrait, les dessins argentés rappelaient la maison de l'occupant. Au fond, dans une immense cheminée, un feu dégageait une agréable chaleur, contrastant avec la fraîcheur des cachots.

Un miroir couvrait l'arrière d'une porte, donnant sûrement sur la salle de bain privée. Le reflet montrait un jeune homme blond, plutôt grand pour son âge, musclé grâce à sa pratique régulière du sport, assez mince, il se déplaçait avec grâce, hypnotisant la plupart des filles qui croisaient son chemin. Son visage, bien dessiné, s'éclairait souvent de sourires charmeurs destinés aux filles, méprisant pour les garçons. Une seule personne sortait de ces deux catégories, c'était Harry Potter. Lui, il avait droit aux sourires mauvais, haineux, les pires que l'on puisse croiser.

Si le Serpentard pouvait se montrer romantique, c'était uniquement pour mieux pouvoir attirer les filles dans son lit. D'ailleurs, bon nombre d'entre elles y étaient déjà passées, le temps d'une nuit. Après, elles ne représentaient plus rien pour le jeune homme, à part un nouveau trophée sur son tableau de chasse.

Malgré toutes ces aventures, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied. Les filles qu'il connaissait ne l'attiraient que physiquement, et ce pour une durée assez courte. Personne jusque-là n'avait réussi l'exploit de franchir deux fois la porte de son dortoir, où il emmenait ses nombreuses conquêtes après avoir viré les quatre garçons avec lesquels il partageait la pièce. À force de se faire éjecter, ces derniers avaient fini par chercher, et trouver, une pièce facile à emménager en chambre confortable, celle que le blond occupait actuellement.

Cette chambre, bien que proche de la salle commune des Serpentard, accentuait son impression de solitude, qui le rongeait jour et nuit. Certes, il était continuellement entouré. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, appelés « gorilles » par Potter, étaient trop stupides pour avoir des conversations correctes. Tout ce qu'ils savaient faire, c'était grogner et taper les autres, principalement Weasley et Granger. Pansy Parkinson, elle, lui tournait autour depuis des années, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, en fait. Toute la journée, elle tentait de séduire « son beau blond » comme elle l'appelait. Malheureusement pour elle, Drago ne la voyait que comme un trophée de chasse particulièrement collant, casse-pieds. Pour lui, tous les moyens étaient bons pour s'en débarrasser, sans succès.

Quelques étages plus hauts, Harry entrait enfin dans le bureau du directeur. Après avoir expliqué au vieil homme son nouveau cauchemar, il prit congé et repartit pour son dortoir où il s'habilla afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sa marche nocturne lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, presque vide, il sentit les regards féminins se braquer sur lui, le mettant assez mal à l'aise. Un rapide coup d'œil à la table des serpents lui apprit que son ennemi n'était pas encore là, lui évitant ainsi un des sarcasmes dont le jeune Malefoy avait le secret. Il s'assit dans un coin tranquille et commença à manger. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Hermione et Ron, puis de Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Neville. Ce dernier avait une mine déçue, ne pouvant pas manger avec « sa douce ».

Un brusque brouhaha fit lever la tête des Gryffondor. D'un même geste, ils regardèrent la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Un groupe de Serpentard entrait, assez bruyamment, sûrement pour se faire remarquer.

-Dean « Voilà Malefoy et sa bande » dit-il d'un ton résigné.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête puis se replongèrent dans leur repas matinal.

Le blondinet, cherchant visiblement de quoi se distraire, balaya rapidement les quatre tables de son perçant regard. Ses yeux gris bleuté tombèrent finalement sur ses proies favorites. Harry Potter et sa bande de minables Gryffondor. D'un air satisfait, il se frotta les mains et s'avança tranquillement entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, au milieu de la pièce.

D'un geste, le Prince des Serpentard indiqua des places libres à ses amis, juste derrière son « passe-temps » préféré. Pour lui, une bonne journée ne pouvait se dérouler sans avoir insulté, rabaissé Potter et sa bande, de préférence en public.

-Drago « Alors, Potter, tu as récupéré tes deux toutous ? Weasley et Granger. Et à ce que je vois, t'en a rajouté à ta collection ? Bravo… » dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

-Ron « Et toi, quand tu te déplaces, il te faut toujours tes deux gardes du corps ? C'est vrai que sinon tu te fait battre à plate couture… ».

-Drago « Eh toi, le Pouilleux, c'est pas à toi que je parlais » cracha le jeune homme avec un air mauvais.

Une petite joute verbale commença, entre Weasley et Drago. Pendant ce temps, Potter mangeait tranquillement. Cette réaction, ou plutôt cette absence de réaction, exaspérait Drago au plus haut point. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore ainsi. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être au centre de toutes les attentions que Potter l'énervait encore plus que quand il lui répondait.

Le brun posa ses couverts et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

-Harry « Pas moyen d'être tranquille pour manger ! Faut toujours que tu te ramènes ? ».

Il se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise sur les pieds de son ennemi et sortit de la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes se levèrent. Les garçons s'étonnaient de son absence de réaction, étant tous fans des bagarres Potter/Malefoy. Les filles l'admiraient, lui trouvant un corps de Dieu.

Malheureusement pour elles, depuis son petit flirt avec Cho Chang, il y a maintenant deux ans, le Gryffondor était resté célibataire, au plus grand désespoir des sorcières étudiant à Poudlard. En effet, Harry attendait toujours « la fille » qui ferait battre son cœur plus fort que toutes les autres. Pour l'instant, il les trouvait toutes superficielles, ne cherchant que le titre de « petite amie d'Harry Potter ». Le jeune homme restait donc un célibataire endurci, préférant largement cette situation, surtout quand il voyait toutes les folies que les garçons amoureux étaient capables de faire.

Il partit vers le parc du château d'un pas calme, alors que tout son cerveau était en ébullition. Une fois de plus, Drago Malefoy avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais il était resté calme, grâce à un miracle. Depuis leur inattendue rencontre nocturne, au cœur des cachots, ses nerfs étaient à vif. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire craquer, mais il avait fallu que ce soit Malefoy. Au bout de six ans, il aurait pu s'habituer, mais non.

N'ayant pas cours de la matinée, il piqua une petite tête dans le lac, qui arborait une magnifique couleur bleu azur, entouré de massifs de fleurs colorées, rendant le paysage joyeux, propice à la détente. Il resta ainsi un long moment, traversant l'étendue d'eau en long, en large, en travers, sous un soleil brillant de mille feux.

-Seamus « Ah, t'es là, Harry. »

-Harry « Oui, pourquoi ? »

-Neville « On se demandait où t'étais passé. »

Les deux amis étaient accompagnés par leurs petites amies respectives, de leurs camarades de Gryffondor et de quelques jeunes filles désireuses de savoir où était passé le jeune Potter. Ces dernières ne manquèrent pas de remarquer que leur « idole » ne portait qu'un simple maillot de bain et arborait un bronzage parfait, soulignant le moindre muscle du rouge et or. Elles affichaient toutes un sourire béat devant l'allure parfaite du sorcier.

Un bruit de plongeon attira le regard de toute la gent féminine, espérant que leur second modèle se baignait. Elles pourraient ainsi observer à tout loisir Malefoy et Potter.

Effectivement, le Serpentard sortit la tête de l'eau, éjectant le peu d'eau qu'il avait avalé au passage, créant une mini-fontaine. Après quelques longueurs, le jeune homme daigna enfin sortir. Il grimpa souplement sur le plongeoir récemment installé, sautilla un peu au bout, se tourna dos au lac et fit un saut périlleux arrière, éclaboussant à peine en entrant dans l'eau.

D'autres Serpentard ayant décidé de plonger eux aussi, le blondinet dut attendre son tour, fait rare pour lui, laissant admirer ses muscles saillant sous une peau extrêmement pâle.

Contrairement au Gryffondor, dont la peau était bronzée à souhait, sa peau ne bronzait pas au soleil, mais ne brûlait pas non plus, restant presque blanche même après de nombreuses heures d'exposition à l'astre céleste. Le vert et argent avait une peau de pêche, douce au toucher, agréable à regarder et faisant saliver de nombreuses filles.

Les deux ennemis étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Le Serpentard avait une peau blanche, des cheveux blonds toujours bien coiffés, des yeux gris bleuté. Sa beauté était basée sur la classe qu'il arborait. Il ne portait que des vêtements chers, agréables à porter, légers quelle que soit la saison, frais en été, chauds en hiver. Sa garde-robe remplissait toute l'immense l'armoire de sa chambre, bien qu'il n'emporte qu'une infime partie de ses tenues à Poudlard. Le Gryffondor bronzait facilement, même en hiver avec très peu de soleil, ses cheveux bruns étaient continuellement décoiffés. De magnifiques yeux vert émeraude complétaient le tout. Son charme venait de son allure négligée. Il n'avait que peu de vêtements, mais tous confortables.

-Dean « Harry, tu veux plonger avec nous ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer et de suivre ses amis. Lorsqu'il fut à côté du plongeoir, son regard se perdit dans la forêt qui bordait le lac, laissant ainsi plusieurs personnes passer devant lui. Quand il sortit de sa torpeur, il se rendit que Malefoy était devant, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il attendait patiemment.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva alors qu'Harry sautait dans l'eau à la suite de Malefoy. Les deux ennemis étaient les deux derniers à sortir de l'eau, attendus par leurs amis, qu'ils rejoignirent sur la plage. Après un dernier regard méprisant, ils partirent pour leurs dortoirs où ils s'habillèrent. Ce midi, le professeur Dumbledore allait faire son discours de début d'année.

Drago et Potter se placèrent pour pouvoir s'observer pendant le regard, en restant à portée de voix, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'année précédente puisque leurs deux tables étaient chacune à un bout de la pièce, séparées par celles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

-Dumbledore « Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y a eu quelques changements pendant l'été. Nous avons installé un plongeoir au bord du lac et planté des fleurs dans le parc. Je pense que vous en profiterez et que vous n'abîmerez pas les nouvelles plantes. »

En disant cette phrase, le directeur avait regardé Drago, le soupçonnant d'avoir déjà projeté la destruction des fleurs.

-Dumbledore « De plus, pour rapprocher les maisons, nous avons déplacé les tables de la Grande Salle. Désormais, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle auront tous leurs cours en commun, tout comme Gryffondor et Serpentard. »

-Drago « C'est pas vrai, il veut nous tuer ! Avoir cours tous les jours avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondor… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant de lancer aux rouge et or des regards meurtriers. Ses yeux se posèrent inévitablement sur Potter, ne devenant que deux fentes sombres, lançant des éclairs de méchanceté. Si tuer par un simple regard avait été possible, Drago et Potter se seraient déjà entre-tués. Plus leur échange muet se prolongeait, plus la tension entre les maisons augmentait. Une aura meurtrière, haineuse, destructrice entoura peu à peu les deux jeunes hommes. L'atmosphère devenait lourde, presque irrespirable. Le directeur décida d'intervenir avant qu'un incident n'ait lieu.

-Dumbledore « Je prierais tous les élèves, sans exceptions, de faire des efforts, sous peine de punitions. »

Le vieil homme posa un regard insistant sur Harry et Malefoy. Les deux concernés détournèrent les yeux en même temps et regardèrent la table des professeurs. Dans la salle, tout le monde les observait. Sans la moindre explication, les élèves et les professeurs avaient senti que les deux sorciers étaient prêts à craquer et à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

-Dumbledore « Les directeurs de maison vont distribuer vos emplois du temps. »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave se levèrent, un gros tas de parchemins à la main.

-McGonagall « Potter, nous n'admettrons pas le moindre écart de conduite cette année. »

La voix sèche du professeur fit un choc au jeune homme, lui donnant l'impression d'un coup de fouet. À la table des Serpentard, Rogue faisait aussi la morale à son élève préféré, ce dernier semblait bouder. On voulait lui supprimer son passe-temps favori, ce qui le mettait joyeux pour le reste de la journée.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Voici enfin le second chapitre de cette fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I-Am-Lady-Voldemort : merci pour ton soutien.

Tiffany Shin : voilà la suite que tu attend avec impatience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Grande Salle se vida peu à peu, les élèves parlant des dernières nouvelles données par le directeur. Une bande de Serpentard attendait dans le hall du château.

-Drago « Potter, compte sur moi pour te rendre la vie impossible. »

-Harry « Comme si j'attendais autre chose de ta part. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, rendre la vie impossible aux autres. »

Harry regarda brièvement les vert et argent.

-Harry « À ce que je vois, tu as complété ta collection d'animaux, deux gorilles et un chien, ça ne te suffisait pas ? »

-McGonagall « Messieurs, vous bloquez la sortie de la Grande Salle. »

Après un dernier regard haineux, et un soupir du professeur de métamorphose, les deux groupes, Gryffondor et Serpentard s'éloignèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-Dean « Et dire qu'on les retrouve en potion cet après-midi. »

Peu après, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, les Serpentard étaient déjà là, attendant leur professeur préféré, Rogue.

-Rogue « Cette année encore, nous travaillerons en binôme, ce qui permettra aux Gryffondor d'obtenir des notes correctes par rapport aux années précédentes. Vous entrerez quand je vous appellerai et je vous indiquerai votre place. »

-Rogue « Thomas et Crabbe, devant à gauche. »

Les deux concernés entrèrent en traînant les pieds.

-Rogue « Finnigan et Goyle, devant à droite. »

Harry soupira de soulagement, il ne serait pas au premier rang. Malefoy, lui, semblait aussi enchanté. Ne pas être au premier rang lui permettrait d'embêter un peu les Gryffondor, surtout son voisin « attitré », Harry Potter.

-Rogue « Weasley et Parkinson, troisième rang à gauche. »

Le rouquin regarda d'un air dégoûté sa voisine et entra, la mine renfrognée.

-Rogue « Granger et Zabini, quatrième rang à droite. »

Le Serpentard regarda sa voisine d'un air intéressé et s'installa sans l'attendre.

-Rogue « Potter et Malefoy, dernier rang à gauche. »

Maintenant, tous les élèves étaient assis, prêts à commencer à travailler.

-Rogue « Comme vous le savez, à la fin de l'année vous passez vos ASPICs. C'est pour cette raison que je me permettrais d'exclure de ma classe tous les élèves n'ayant pas « effort exceptionnel » ou « optimal » aux devoirs. J'attends de votre part un travail sérieux, en respectant les consignes, principalement sur la longueur du devoir demandé. »

Rogue fixa un bref instant Granger d'un air mauvais.

-Rogue « Vous êtes évidemment libres d'abandonner cette matière en cours d'année. »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Weasley et retourna à son bureau.

-Rogue « Les instructions sont au tableau, les ingrédients dans l'armoire. Vous avez les deux heures pour la réaliser par binôme, en silence. »

La potion, sûrement la plus difficile que Rogue pouvait demander en début d'année, permettait de savoir si la personne qui buvait la potion était sincère, honnête, sans toutefois l'obliger à dire la vérité, comme le véritaserum.

Le cours était silencieux. Les élèves n'ouvraient la bouche que pour demander des ingrédients à leur partenaire, souvent le cas des Gryffondor, ou pour l'insulter, ce dont ne se privaient pas les Serpentard.

Harry et Drago, qui avaient avancé plus vite que ne l'avait prévu Rogue, remplirent deux flacons et les posèrent sur le bureau du professeur. Pendant la demi-heure restante, ils allaient observer leurs camarades.

Devant, Dean et Seamus se regardaient, désespérés. Leurs partenaires, Crabbe et Goyle, étaient tellement bêtes qu'ils étaient obligés de tout faire eux-mêmes, sauf quand il fallait réduire en poudre, spécialité des deux gorilles.

Ron essayait de regarder le moins possible Pansy, avec qui il était censé travailler, ne lui demandant les ingrédients que le plus sommairement possible.

-Ron « Parkinson, le sel. »

Celle-ci les lui donnait avec un regard noir, lui reprochant son impolitesse avec une Serpentard, sang-pur et amie de Drago Malefoy.

Vers la droite du « duo de choc », formé par Harry et Drago, Blaise Zabini ne cessait de dévorer Hermione du regard. Dès qu'elle lui parlait, il lui répondait avec un sourire charmeur, les yeux brillants et avec toute la politesse dont il était capable. Tout ce petit manège lui valait des regards assassins de la part de Ron, petit ami d'Hermione. Harry et Drago, eux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire, en silence afin de s'éviter les foudres de Rogue. Voir Hermione éviter les contacts avec Blaise et ce dernier tenter une petite séduction sur une Gryffondor était vraiment hilarant.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement de rire. Il venait de croiser le regard de Ron. Celui-ci venait de lancer un nouveau regard noir à Blaise et voir Harry et Drago rire ensemble n'avait fait qu'accentuer la noirceur de son regard.

Du menton, Harry montra à Ron le petit manège entre Hermione et Blaise, lui expliquant pourquoi il riait.

-Rogue « Normalement, vous devriez avoir finit vos potions. Mettez un échantillon dans un flacon et venez le poser sur mon bureau. »

Peu après, les élèves sortaient, discutant joyeusement. En effet, leur après-midi de cours était finie, ne comportant que le cours de potion.

Une fois installés dans l'herbe du parc, Ron se tourna vers Harry.

-Ron « Au fait, Harry, pourquoi tu riais tout à l'heure, avec Malefoy en plus. »

-Harry « Je ne riais pas avec Malefoy. En fait, je trouvais le petit manège de Zabini vraiment marrant. »

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit semblant de bouder, mais elle ne résista pas longtemps.

Harry avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il avait bien senti un petit lien se créer entre lui et son ennemi. Rire d'une même situation rapproche, bien que la haine reste présente.

Pendant que ses deux amis se promenaient dans le parc en amoureux, Harry réfléchissait. Il élabora de nouvelles techniques de Quidditch à mettre en œuvre le soir même lors de l'entraînement des Gryffondor. Il pensa aussi à ce qui s'était passé lors du cours de potion. Il était assis à côté de Malefoy et tous deux avaient ri en voyant Hermione Granger éviter Blaise Zabini, qui la draguait ouvertement. Ils avaient ri ensemble alors qu'ils étaient ennemis. Harry n'avait pire ennemi que Malefoy, sauf Voldemort. Le premier lui pourrissait la vie à Poudlard, le second lui pourrissait la vie tout court.

Derrière lui, des Serpentard semblaient se disputer. Tendant l'oreille, il réussit à en entendre suffisamment pour comprendre le pourquoi.

-Drago « Bon sang, Zabini ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

-Blaise « Bah… » dit-il d'un ton penaud.

-Drago « On ne drague pas les filles qui ont des copains… »

-Blaise « Ah, parce qu'elle… »

-Drago « Oui, c'est le Pouilleux. Et en plus, c'est une Gryffondor… une Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Dans son coin, Harry explosa de rire.

Le blondinet, énervé, traversa un buisson, et trébucha sur Harry qui était allongé de l'autre côté.

-Drago « Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Drago fut surpris par son absence de réaction. Regardant mieux, il vit qu'il dormait profondément. C'était sûrement la première fois que Drago ne voyait pas le visage du brun rempli de haine, de mépris à son égard. Il leva le pied, prêt à le frapper pour le réveiller. Mais, lorsqu'il entendit le Gryffondor pousser un léger soupir de bien-être, il arrêta son mouvement, enjamba le corps endormit de son ennemi et s'éloigna discrètement, essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

Jusqu'au soir, l'image d'Harry dormant profondément dans l'herbe obsédait toujours le jeune blond. Il ne tenta même pas de repousser Pansy, ce qui était un vrai miracle. Seul Blaise Zabini semblait sentir que quelque chose clochait chez le Prince des Serpentard, mais ce dernier refusait de parler. Avouer qu'une image l'obsédait était déjà dur, mais c'est pire quand c'est notre pire ennemi dessus et qu'il dort profondément. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas donné de coup de pied au jeune Potter.

En sortant du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry se sentit bizarre, sa tête tournait un peu, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et une phrase se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête.

« J'attaquerais Poudlard… »

Dans son cauchemar, c'est Voldemort qui le lui avait annoncé et c'est son horrible voix qui résonnait dans son crâne.

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il partit pour le parc. Tous les élèves s'y prélassaient, profitant du soleil après les cours. Tout semblait calme, paisible.

-Ron « C'est calme »

-Hermione « C'est très calme. »

-Harry « C'est trop calme, oui… »

Après un instant de réflexion, le jeune brun se frappa le front.

-Harry « Mais bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Sans faire attention aux mines étonnées de ses amis, il partit rapidement faire le tour du parc, joliment fleuri.

De nombreux élèves se baignaient, d'autres bronzaient, quelques-uns marchaient. Le Gryffondor reconnut de nombreuses têtes sauf celle qu'il cherchait.

-Harry « Malefoy » marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione et Ron. « Vous avez vu Malefoy aujourd'hui ? »

-Hermione « Euh… »

-Ron « Non, pourquoi ? »

-Harry « Il faut aller voir Dumbledore. »

-Ron « Bah, pourquoi ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et partit à grandes enjambées vers le château. Ron ne semblait savoir que demander « pourquoi ? ».

Alors que le Gryffondor allait pousser la Grande Porte, il entendit une bruyante explosion derrière lui. Il s'arrêta net, souffla un instant en baissant la tête et se retourna lentement, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Des cris affolés retentissaient dans le parc, de nombreux nuages noirs vinrent couvrir le ciel bleu. Harry allait ouvrir les yeux quand une douleur fulgurante traversa sa cicatrice, le faisant tomber à genou tellement la douleur était forte.

Un rire glacé se fit alors entendre, les cris de terreur des élèves se turent, Harry rassembla ses forces, leva la tête et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Voldemort se tenait au milieu de la pelouse, les Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient avaient rassemblé tous les élèves dans un coin dépourvu de fleurs. Restant à genou, Harry soutint le regard de son pire ennemi, le Roi des Serpentard.

-Voldemort « Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Ah, les voilà. »

Harry se leva difficilement et se retourna, d'autres Mangemorts arrivaient, avec les professeurs en otage. Trelawney, McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave… Ils y étaient tous, même Dumbledore.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette, prononça une incantation et Poudlard s'entoura brièvement d'une coupole turquoise.

-Voldemort « Maintenant, les Mangemorts peuvent transplaner ici, ce sera notre nouveau Quartier Général. »

Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient prisonniers, sauf Harry. Discrètement, il appela son balai. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de désespoir. Il croisa le regard de son directeur, impuissant face à Voldemort. Le vieil homme tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Le jeune brun lu sur ses lèvres, c'était une formule magique. Dès que l'Éclair de Feu fut en sa possession, Harry se tourna vers son ennemi. Celui-ci affichait un sourire narquois.

Le mage noir regarda une montre qui ornait son pâle poignet.

-Voldemort « Nous serons bientôt au grand complet. »

POP

Un groupe de Mangemort venait de transplaner dans le parc, juste derrière leur Maître, qui affichait un air satisfait.

-Harry « L'Ordre du Phénix… » murmura-t-il.

Les nouveaux prisonniers de Voldemort étaient la famille Weasley, Lupin, Maugrey… tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry. Il était seul, seul contre tous. Seul contre le mal, seul contre Voldemort. Ses amis, ses professeurs, tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé jusqu'à maintenant étaient prisonniers du plus grand sorcier maléfique de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort claqua des doigts et les Mangemorts disparurent avec les otages.

-Voldemort « Je mets les prisonniers au frais, dans les cachots. »

D'un nouveau claquement de doigt, il fit revenir tous ses fidèles. Harry en reconnut beaucoup. Ceux du Ministère de la Magie, du cimetière, Bellatrix, ceux de la pensine de Dumbledore, de nombreux élèves de Serpentard…

-Harry « Malefoy » marmonna-t-il.

Il venait de voir Drago, à côté de son père, derrière leur Maître. Il fut surpris par l'air de ressemblance entre les trois hommes. Entre les deux Malefoy, il comprenait, mais quel lien avec Voldemort ?

D'un signe du Lord, les deux Malefoy s'avancèrent.

-Voldemort « Harry, que penses-tu de mon fils et de mon petit-fils ? »

Un grand sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de Drago. Voir Harry, seul, abandonné de tous lui faisait plaisir. C'était le seul élève présent parmi les Mangemorts. Les autres avaient dû rester avec les prisonniers. Harry sourit brièvement en les imaginant râler, préférant sans doute voir leur Maître se battre en duel contre le grand Harry Potter. Mais, était-il si grand que ça ? Il en doutait.

Maintenant, seul Voldemort se tenait sur la pelouse, ses fidèles étant partis sur le bord du lac, animé par de fortes vagues, arrosant régulièrement les sorciers.

Un éclair rouge et or passa devant Harry. C'était Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. L'oiseau se posa aux pieds du jeune homme, attendant ses consignes.

Harry « Il faudrait savoir si tout le monde va bien » pensa-t-il.

Le volatile hocha la tête et disparu dans une explosion, comme s'il l'avait entendu. Harry se sentait maintenant plus seul que jamais. Il n'était pas fait prisonnier, mais c'était tout comme. Voldemort le laissait libre de ses mouvements.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tapotait sa main de sa baguette. Harry se souvint que sa baguette et celle de son ennemi possédaient une plume provenant de Fumseck… Elles ne pouvaient donc se battre l'une contre l'autre. Il lui fallait une autre baguette, mais comment faire ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Fumseck. L'oiseau venait en effet de lui attraper l'épaule et l'emmenait maintenant dans une chambre, qui semblait être dans les cachots. Les draps étaient vert et argent, des affaires scolaires traînaient, au nom de…

-Harry « Drago Malefoy. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment et se souvint de la formule que Dumbledore lui avait donnée avant de disparaître avec les autres prisonniers.

Harry la prononça sans réfléchir et attendit. Dans une explosion silencieuse, un livre, un chaudron et de nombreux ingrédients apparurent.

-Harry « "Comment faire de la magie sans baguette", par Albus Dumbledore. »

Il lut rapidement les consignes. Il avait tout, sauf la baguette d'un ennemi. Se rappelant qu'il était dans une chambre que Drago Malefoy semblait occuper régulièrement, il fouilla et trouva la baguette du blondinet.

Le soir, la potion était prête. Il appela Fumseck, qui lui indiqua que tout le monde allait bien, grâce à ses soins. Harry bu la potion, mélange de sang et de choux de Bruxelles pour le goût, et partit avec l'oiseau pour le parc. Voldemort n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Voldemort « Te revoilà, Potter. »

-Harry « Oui, me revoilà, Tom. »

-Voldemort « Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel ? »

-Harry « Bien sûr, mais tu m'excuseras, j'ai oublié ma baguette » fit-il en montrant ses mains vides.

D'un signe de son Maître et grand-père, Drago s'était avancé sur la pelouse du parc. Il se tenait exactement là où, la veille, il avait vu Harry dormir profondément. À ce souvenir, son cœur accéléra et il se demanda soudain pourquoi il obéissait au Lord au lieu d'aider le jeune homme, avant de se souvenir que le Gryffondor en question était son ennemi.

-Harry « T'inquiètes pas, je peux m'en passer. »

Loin de le rassurer, cette phrase sembla l'affoler. Dans son coin, Drago affichait un petit sourire. Il se sentait bien mais ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Voldemort « Très bien, commençons. Drago, vient ici. C'est toi qui va commencer avec lui. »

-Drago « C'est que… »

Il fouilla frénétiquement sa poche.

-Harry « Il a oublié sa baguette » compléta le rouge et or. « La voici. »

Il la lança au vert et argent, qui l'attrapa au vol. Ce dernier semblait inquiet de devoir l'affronter en duel. Harry sourit brièvement, se rappelant que la baguette qui avait aidé à créer la potion ne pouvait rien contre ceux qui la buvaient. Drago ne pourrait donc rien contre lui, mais lui non plus. Ce duel ne mènerait à rien. Le Serpentard poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant le sourire rassurant de son adversaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort mit fin au duel, voyant qu'aucun des sorts n'atteignait les deux combattants.

-Voldemort « Je vais m'en occuper moi-même. »

-Harry « Que le spectacle commence » lança-t-il joyeusement.

Son petit duel avec Malefoy l'avait échauffé et lui avait permis de se remettre en mémoire les nombreux sorts qu'il connaissait. Drago se recula un peu, prêt à observer un combat qui promettait d'être des plus intéressant.

Les sortilèges s'enchaînaient maintenant à une vitesse folle. Il était désormais impossible de viser. La moindre pause pouvait être fatale.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta brusquement. Une aura de lumière, couleur lilas entourait son jeune ennemi. Harry profita du répit pour regarder autour de lui. Drago était allongé sur le sol. Il semblait avoir reçu quelques sorts perdus, et pas les plus inoffensifs. Au bord du lac, les Mangemorts étaient rassemblés sous une coupole verte, créée par le Gryffondor.

D'un coup d'œil, il les fit disparaître, les expulsant à plusieurs kilomètres. Voldemort était maintenant seul, avec un Drago mal en point, contre Harry.

Fumseck réapparut dans une petite explosion. Les portes du château s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore à leur tête.

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et transplana. Après la disparition de son ennemi, Harry fit disparaître son aura de lumière et remis en place la protection du château, interdisant toute tranplanation.

À l'aide d'un dernier sort, il fit oublier aux élè;ves-Mangemorts que Voldemort était leur Maître, les mettant dans la même situation que les élèves prisonniers. Seul Drago échappa à ce sort. Vu son état, il n'y aurait pas survécu.

Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière, apparut et emmena le blessé vers l'infirmerie, avec ses autres patients.

Le soir, "l'incident Voldemort" était clos. La vie au château reprenait son cours, l'infirmerie était remplie à craquer, les membres de l'Ordre avaient installé leur nouveau QG dans une salle secrète du bâtiment, les professeurs avaient renforcé les défenses de l'école, avec l'aide d'Harry.

_À suivre_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews, please !

lilly.malefoy


	3. Chapter 3

Le jeune sorcier, par curiosité, avait décidé d'aller à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles des patients de l'infirmière.

Harry « Pour une fois que c'est pas moi à l'infirmerie… »

Il avait à peine poussé la porte qu'un bruit assourdissant parvint à ses oreilles. Un coup d'œil autour de lui indiqua qu'il y avait une bonne centaine de lits, tous occupés et que seule Mrs Pomfresh s'occupait des malades. Lorsque celle-ci leva la tête, après avoir ausculté Dean Thomas, elle vit le jeune homme et se dirigea vers lui.

-Pomfresh « Vous tombez bien, Potter. Vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Les cours de la semaine sont annulés. »

Harry acquiesça.

-Pomfresh « Allez donc voir si Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown, Cho Chang et Drago Malefoy sont réveillés. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de Mr Thomas. »

-Harry « D'accord. »

Il longea les allées les une après les autres, cherchant les quatre sorciers. Par manque de chance, ils étaient dans les derniers lits que le jeune homme alla voir, tout au fond de la pièce. Ils étaient entourés de rideau, créant ainsi une sorte de chambre individuelle, contrairement aux autres lits.

-Harry « Ginny ? » appela-t-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il écarta doucement le rideau et entra la tête. La jeune rouquine, allongée sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, dormait paisiblement. Sa poitrine se soulevait tranquillement, comme si elle dormait. Son visage détendu la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude. En même temps, elle avait l'air si fragile. Harry s'approcha silencieusement, de peur de la réveiller, ce qui pouvait paraître idiot vu la situation. Il ressortit peu après, Ginny dormait toujours.

« Lavande Brown »

Le lit d'à côté était occupé par la jeune Gryffondor.

-Harry « Lavande ? »

Là non plus, pas de réponse. Glissant sa tête à l'intérieur, il vit une jeune brune étendue sur le lit, paisible. Il s'approcha, scruta son magnifique visage, caché par quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il replaça derrière les oreilles. Poussant un petit soupir, il ressortit.

Le lit d'après était celui de Cho Chang. Il espérait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qu'elle n'était pas encore réveillée. Ou plutôt, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

-Harry « Cho ? »

Pas de réponse. Il l'appela une seconde fois avant de risquer sa tête à l'intérieur. Sur le lit, la jeune chinoise reposait tranquillement, immobile comme une statue, seule sa poitrine montait et descendait doucement, selon sa respiration lente. Elle était magnifique comme ça, à dormir. Certes, elle était très belle, mais depuis l'année dernière, il n'avait plus envie de sortir avec elle, comme pendant trois à quatre ans auparavant.

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit un doux bruit de tissu froissé. Il se retourna et vit la jeune asiatique bouger et ouvrir les yeux, encore aveuglée par la lumière crue des bougies. Il se hâta de sortir et appela Mrs Pomfresh, lui indiquant qu'elle venait de se réveiller et que Ginny et Lavande n'étaient pas encore réveillées.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne à voir. Drago Malefoy. Ça lui faisait bizarre de prendre des nouvelles de son pire ennemi.

-Harry « Malefoy ? »

Contrairement aux trois autres, il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille.

Toujours pas de réponse. Il glissa sa tête à l'intérieur et ne vit qu'un corps endormi. Un jeune blond de 17 ans dormait dans le lit, paisiblement. Une mèche de cheveux barrait son visage, tremblotant à chaque fois que Malefoy soufflait paisiblement dans son profond sommeil.

Harry était presque hypnotisé par le Serpentard. Il avait du mal à le lâcher du regard. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait détendu, aucune trace de haine, de mépris ne marquait son visage d'ange.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à sortir, il entendit quelqu'un s'agiter derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le blondinet se redresser.

-Drago « C'est toi, Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée avec une pointe de mépris.

Sans répondre, Harry sortit. Mrs Pomfresh sortait de la "chambre" de Cho Chang.

-Harry « Malefoy est réveillé. Juste à l'instant. »

-Pomfresh « Parfait. Allez chercher ces potions et cette pommade et amenez les. Nous en aurons besoin. »

Elle lui tendit un parchemin et lui indiqua la réserve où il trouverait les médicaments. En chemin, il salua certains de ses camarades, cloués au lit pour encore quelques jours, leur expliquant qu'il était nommé assistant de Mrs Pomfresh pour la semaine.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la réserve, il fut surpris de voir de nombreuses étagères, hautes jusqu'au plafond, pleines à craquer. Toutes les fioles se ressemblaient, une odeur indéfinissable flottait dans l'air, mélange des vapeurs de toutes les potions. Au fond, deux potions étaient en pleine préparation dans des chaudrons par…

-Harry « Professeur Rogue… »

-Rogue « Que faites-vous là, Potter ? »

-Harry « Je viens chercher des potions pour Mrs Pomfresh. Je dois l'aider pendant la semaine. »

-Rogue « Quelles potions ? »

Harry lui montra la liste. Après un bref coup d'œil, le professeur lui expliqua le plus calmement possible où les trouver.

-Rogue « Elles sont pour qui ? »

-Harry « Malefoy, il vient de se réveiller. »

Le maître des potions poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers ses chaudrons, montrant à son élève qu'il pouvait partir.

Le jeune brun retraversa l'infirmerie. Il venait de s'arrêter devant le rideau cachant le lit de Malefoy lorsque Pomfresh en sortit. Harry recula vivement, surpris.

-Pomfresh « Vous voilà Potter. Vous les avez toutes trouvées ? »

-Harry « Oui, le professeur Rogue m'a expliqué où elles étaient. »

Ça faisait bizarre à Harry de dire que Rogue l'avait aidé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il en disait du bien. Il espérait que ce serait aussi la dernière.

-Pomfresh « Venez, vous allez pouvoir m'aider. »

Harry leva un sourcil d'étonnement et la suivit à l'intérieur. Les patients les plus proches, qui avaient entendu le petit échange, étaient très étonnés. Entendre Harry dire du bien du professeur que tout le monde détestait, aller aider Pomfresh à s'occuper de Malefoy, son pire ennemi… Décidément, il s'en passe des choses étranges à Poudlard.

Lorsque le Serpentard vit son ennemi arriver, il fit la grimace.

-Pomfresh « Cessez de faire cette tête, Mr Malefoy. Mr Potter va m'aider cette semaine, il devra donc vous soigner. »

-Harry & Drago « Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-Drago « Je refuse d'être soigné par lui » ajouta-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

-Pomfresh « Dans ce cas, vous ne serez pas soigné, et je doute que vous surviviez… »

Dans un geste enfantin, Malefoy croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et tourna le dos au Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour lui, bouder n'était pas son fort. Il ne tarda donc pas à exploser de rire, suivi par Pomfresh et Harry.

Dans les lits voisins, tout le monde était surpris d'entendre des rires, sachant que Malefoy et Potter y étaient, certes avec Pomfresh, mais les pires ennemis étaient ensemble, et… Ils riaient !

-Pomfresh « Mr Malefoy, voici vos trois potions pour l'instant. »

Elle lui tendit trois fioles. Il les prit délicatement et les ouvrit. Passant rapidement son nez au-dessus, il fit la grimace. Une forte odeur de marais commençait à se répandre autour du lit. Le vert et argent se pinça le nez et les avala d'un seul coup, sans respirer.

-Pomfresh « Bien. Potter, voilà la liste des instructions pour la semaine. »

Harry regarda la liste. Après un signe de l'infirmière, il la suivit.

-Pomfresh « Je vais vous confier quelques patients. Je vous donnerais une liste pour chacun d'eux. »

-Harry « D'accord. »

Une heure plus tard, il avait trois parchemins à la main.

-Harry « Drago Malefoy, Dean Thomas et Ron Weasley » récapitula-t-il.

Il regarda les consignes.

-Harry « Deux potions pour Ron, trois pour Dean et une pommade et quatre potions pour Malefoy… Rien que ça » soupira le jeune homme.

Il se dirigea vers la réserve, saisit une caisse et y posa les différentes fioles.

-Harry « Ron, service potions ! »

-Ron « Non, j'en veux pas… »

-Harry « C'est pas bien de refuser son traitement, Ron. »

-Ron « C'est toi, Harry ? »

-Harry « Oui, je dois aider Pomfresh pendant la semaine. Et c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. »

-Ron « Ce sera déjà mieux que Pomfresh… »

-Harry « Tiens, tes deux potions du soir. »

-Ron « Deux ? » s'étonna-t-il.

-Harry « T'inquiètes pas, Dean en a trois et Malefoy quatre… »

-Ron « Comment tu le sais ? »

-Harry « Je dois m'occuper d'eux. »

-Ron « De Malefoy ? »

-Harry « Oui, malheureusement. Bon, je dois y aller, Dean m'attend. Salut et à demain. »

Harry allait partir lorsqu'il se retourna.

-Harry « Au fait, Hermione devrait bientôt venir te voir. »

Un sourire illumina le visage du rouquin.

-Ron « OK, merci. Salut Harry, à demain. »

Il se dirigea vers un autre lit, à l'autre bout de la salle, à côté de la porte, la caisse rouge sous le bras.

-Harry « Ah, j'ai l'air malin comme ça » maugréa-t-il en arrivant devant Dean.

-Dean « Salut Harry ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. »

-Harry « Ça tombe bien, tu devras me supporte toute la semaine. C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. »

-Dean « Chouette, ça m'évitera Pomfresh… Tu sais comment vont les autres ? »

-Harry « Ron va mieux, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je m'occupe aussi de lui. »

Le jeune assistant donna trois fioles à son ami avec la pommade, expliquant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait un dernier patient à aller voir.

-Dean « C'est qui ? »

-Harry « Malefoy » répondit-il la mine sombre.

Et il sortit sans un mot.

-Harry « Malefoy ? »

-Drago « Oui ? »

-Harry « Tes potions ! »

Il écarta le rideau et entra.

-Drago « Encore ? »

-Harry « T'as pas fini de te plaindre ? T'as encore une semaine à me supporter je te rappelle. Et je dois aussi te supporter… »

D'un geste sec, il lui donna les quatre flacons les uns après les autres. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il les avala cul sec.

-Harry « Je reviendrais demain, et tâche de ne pas m'énerver… »

Il sortit en fermant le rideau d'un coup sec.

-Hermione « Harry ? »

Le concerné se retourna et vit la jeune sorcière courir vers lui, traversant le couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

-Hermione « Tu sais comment va Ron ? »

-Harry « Il va mieux, mais tu devrais aller le voir, ça lui ferait plaisir. »

-Hermione « Je vais y aller. On se revoit dans la salle commune ? »

-Harry « OK, à tout à l'heure. »

Il s'installa devant un feu et commença à réfléchir à son début d'année. Il était en septième année, et aurait donc les ASPICs en juin, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas beaucoup. Ensuite, il y avait eu Voldemort qui avait réussi à attaquer l'école. Comment il avait fait, ça restait un mystère pour lui. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que ça serait une exception et que l'exploit ne serait pas renouvelé. Après, Pomfresh l'avait "engagé" comme assistant et lui avait confié Ron, Dean et… Malefoy. Il devrait donc le voir et le supporter tous les jours pendant une semaine, sans la moindre échappatoire. Malefoy… Décidément, il le voyait souvent en ce moment. Très souvent, trop souvent, selon lui.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Hermione. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et monta se coucher avec Ginny, qui l'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Harry ne tarda pas à les imiter. Autant être en forme s'il devait voir Malefoy tous les jours…

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, il espérait que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Malheureusement, les trois parchemins de consignes étaient bien posés sur sa table de chevet. "Ronald Weasley", "Dean Thomas" et "Drago Malefoy" indiquaient-ils.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, qu'il prit avec Hermione et Ginny, Harry relut une dernière fois les consignes de la matinée. Ce serait l'un des pires moments pour lui.

-Harry « Bon, je dois y aller, les filles. Je viendrais vous donner des nouvelles de Ron et de Dean, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il se leva et partit pour l'infirmerie. Il y salua tous ses amis, nombreux dans cette pièce, et partit pour la réserve. Ce matin, il était content, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce serait l'une des pires matinées de sa vie, mais il sifflotait en traversant la grande pièce débordante de potions très variées. Même la présence de Rogue, toujours à ses chaudrons, ne troubla pas son bonheur. Prenant les bouteilles, il les mit dans la caisse, comme s'il faisait son marché. Il avait l'impression de faire ses courses dans un supermarché moldu.

-Harry « Les potions de Ron, Dean et Malefoy, je les ai… »

Il vérifia rapidement.

-Harry « Oui. Les deux pommades… »

Petit coup d'œil à son "panier de courses".

-Harry « Oui. Je peux y aller. »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par le maître des potions.

-Rogue « Potter ! Quand vous aurez fini, vous viendrez ici, j'ai des potions à vous confier. »

Harry le scruta un moment du regard avant de répondre.

-Harry « D'accord, professeur. »

Et il sortit, chantonnant gaiement.

-Harry « Ron ! Service potions ! »

-Ron « Harry, tu m'as fait peur ! »

-Harry « Excuses-moi. Tiens, tes deux flacons… Et ta pommade pour le bras gauche. »

-Ron « Merci. »

-Harry « Tu te sens mieux ? »

-Ron « Oui, Hermione est passée hier soir… »

-Harry « Je sais, je l'avais croisée avant. Ce matin, je lui ai promis de lui donner de tes nouvelles. »

Le rouquin lui dit qu'il se sentait mieux, entre deux potions au mauvais goût si l'on regardait la tête du rouquin. Après avoir discuté un moment, sur les derniers potins de Poudlard, Harry se leva, saisit sa caisse et partit, annonçant son retour pour le déjeuner.

-Harry « Dean ! Tes potions arrivent ! »

-Dean « Salut Harry ! »

-Harry « T'as l'air inquiet, toi » remarqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Dean « J'ai pas vu Ginny depuis que je suis ici. »

-Harry « Elle va bien, je l'ai vue ce matin. Au fait, tu te sens comment ? Je dois lui donner de tes nouvelles, sinon… »

Harry fit semblant d'avaler difficilement sa salive, et les deux amis rirent, se souvenant de ce que Ginny pouvait faire quand elle était en colère.

-Dean « Ça va bien, mais j'irai mieux quand elle sera passée. »

-Harry « Je ferais passer le message » répondit-il en sortant les trois fioles destinées au jeune Gryffondor.

-Dean « T'es sûr que je dois boire ça ? »

-Harry « Absolument certain. Pomfresh l'a marqué sur le parchemin de consignes et, aux dernières nouvelles, je sais lire. »

-Dean « Bon, alors c'est parti. »

Fermant les yeux et se bouchant le nez, il but les potions d'une seule traite, espérant faire passer le mauvais goût. Il but ensuite deux ou trois verres d'eau.

-Dean « Elles sont vraiment pas bonnes, ces potions… »

Les deux amis éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux, les détendant un peu après tout le stress causé par l'attaque de "l'inattaquable Poudlard". Peu après, Harry prenait congé de son ami, se dirigeant vers le fond de l'infirmerie où Malefoy attendait son traitement.

-Harry « Malefoy ? »

Le blond grogna, c'était sa seule réponse.

-Harry « Voilà ton traitement. En prime, t'as droit à une pommade. »

Le Gryffondor réprima un rire à la grimace que Drago lui adressa.

-Harry « Tiens, tes deux potions de ce matin. »

-Drago « Elles sont pas bonnes, ces potions, j'en veux pas » décréta le Serpentard d'un ton boudeur.

-Harry « Je peux t'assurer que tu les prendras, Malefoy. Je ne partirais pas avant. Et sachant qu'il n'y a pas cours, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Sur ces mots, il tira une chaise vers lui et s'y installa. Ce repos fut de courte durée.

-Drago « C'est bon, Potter, passe-les moi qu'on en finisse. »

-Harry « Je me disais bien que tu pouvais être raisonnable, des fois. »

Drago, dans un geste enfantin, lui tira la langue avant de prendre les deux flacons que lui tendait le rouge et or.

-Harry « Un vrai gamin… »

Drago but rapidement les deux potions avant de faire une grimace de dégoût.

-Drago « Elles sont encore pires qu'hier… »

À ce moment-là, Pomfresh entra.

_À suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

-Pomfresh « Vous en êtes où, Potter ? »

-Harry « Il ne reste plus que la pommade de Malefoy. Après, je dois aller voir le professeur Rogue. »

-Pomfresh « Parfait. Allez, Malefoy, enlevez votre chemise, pour qu'on puisse vous pommader le dos. »

Dans un grognement à peine audible, le patient s'exécuta. Satisfaite, l'infirmière partit s'occuper des autres malades. Le Serpentard déboutonna lentement sa chemise blanche, la retira et la posa sur le lit, à côté de lui. Harry restait muet. Sous la fine peau du jeune homme, on pouvait voir chaque muscle bouger, à chaque geste de Drago. Saisissant le tube de crème, Harry se décida enfin à bouger. Il se plaça derrière le vert et argent. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

-Harry « T'as vraiment le dos en sale état, Malefoy. »

Effectivement, la peau, habituellement pâle, presque blanche, était devenue noire bleutée, comme si elle était couverte d'un bleu immense. Une grosse plaie, quasiment cicatrisée, occupait le haut du dos, quelques traces de griffures parsemaient le dos du jeune homme, complétant la "vision d'horreur".

Prenant une grosse noisette de crème, Harry commença à pommader. D'abord grossièrement, étalant le soin, puis entama un massage, destiné à faire pénétrer la crème et, accessoirement, à détendre le malade.

Malgré les nombreuses blessures, la peau du Serpentard restait douce comme une peau de pêche ou une peau de bébé.

Au fur et à mesure du massage, Drago se détendait. Sous ses doigts, Harry sentait les muscles, d'abord crispés, se détendre. Peu à peu, le Gryffondor descendait ses mains, pommadant ainsi tout le dos.

Pour finir, Harry refit un massage aux épaules, puis il se releva.

-Harry « Tu peux remettre ta chemise. »

Drago s'exécuta.

-Harry « Salut Malefoy. »

-Drago « Salut Potter. »

Le brun sortit, refermant avec soin le rideau, laissant Drago dans sa solitude habituelle. Les visites quotidiennes d'Harry, certes pour le soigner à la demande de Pomfresh, égayeraient quelque peu sa convalescence. Soupirant, il se remit dans son lit, surpris de voir le bon côté de ces soins.

Il se tourna sur le lit, grimaçant de douleur et attrapa un vieux cahier tout racorni aux pages jaunes. Feuilletant, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, une page libre. Il saisit une plume blanche et commença à écrire, ne s'arrêtant pas pour réfléchir, il écrivit tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête. Sa matinée passa ainsi, dans l'écriture. Lorsque le déjeuner sonna, il ne prit pas la peine de relire son œuvre, rangea le cahier et attendit son plateau-repas.

À l'entrée de l'infirmerie, Harry arrivait, trois plateaux à la main, pour ses patients attitrés.

-Harry « Ron, voilà ton repas. »

Il tendit au rouquin un plateau débordant.

-Harry « J'ai pensé que t'aurais « un peu » faim… »

-Ron « Merci Harry. »

Le rouge et or avait à peine saisi son repas qu'il commença à s'empiffrer, piquant un peu de tout, dans tous les plats.

-Harry « Je reviens tout à l'heure pour les potions. »

-Ron « OK, chalut ! » répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Le brun sortit, et alla voir Dean.

-Harry « Salut Dean ! Tu veux quoi comme dessert ? Tarte aux pommes ou gâteau au chocolat ? »

-Dean « Je veux bien la tarte. »

Harry lui tendit le plateau de gauche, avec le dessert demandé.

-Harry « À tout à l'heure, pour les potions… »

-Dean « On pourrait pas s'en passer ? »

Le Gryffondor partit sans prendre la peine de répondre.

-Harry « Drago ! Le déjeuner est servi ! »

D'un air affamé, le blondinet regarda le plateau.

-Harry « Gâteau au chocolat comme dessert, ça va ? »

-Drago « Bien sûr, c'est mon dessert préféré. Et celui-là à l'air excellant. »

-Harry « Bon appétit et à tout à l'heure ! »

Le jeune sorcier avait à peine fermé la porte de l'infirmerie pour aller manger, que Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui pour avoir des nouvelles de Dean et Ron.

-Harry « Laissez leur le temps de manger, au moins ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La mine abattue que fit alors Ginny le fit craquer et il les laissa entrer.

-Harry « Ne faites pas trop de bruit, y en a qui dorment. »

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et entrèrent en vitesse. Elles partirent d'abord voir Ron.

-Ginny « Salut frérot ! Ça va ? »

-Ron « Oui, oui, cha va, cha va. »

-Hermione « On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Ron, » gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Le rouquin se dépêcha d'avaler sa bouchée pour parler.

-Ron « Et vous, ça va ? »

-Ginny « Oui, ça peut aller. Y a pas cours cette semaine, Dumbledore les a annulés à cause du nombre de blessés. »

-Ron « Évidemment, quand il n'y a pas cours, je suis à l'infirmerie et je ne peux même pas en profiter… »

-Hermione « Tu sors quand ? »

-Ron « J'en sais rien, je demanderais à Harry s'il le sait. Sinon, faudra voir Pomfresh. »

Ginny s'avança vers son frère et lui fit la bise.

-Ginny « Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Dean. »

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement. Pendant que Ron mangeait, comme un goinfre selon son habitude, Hermione prit une chaise et l'approcha du lit. Dès que le jeune Weasley eut posé son plateau vide sur le sol, il se tourna vers Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ginny « Salut Dean ! »

-Dean « Salut Ginny ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que c'était Harry qui revenait avec les potions… »

La rouquine eut un léger rire en l'entendant dire que toutes les potions qu'il devait boire étaient infectes.

-Dean « Ils devraient mettre du parfum dedans, ce serait meilleur. »

-Ginny « Demande-le à Rogue, peut-être qu'il le fera ! »

À l'entente du nom du professeur qu'il détestait, le jeune homme fit semblant de bouder, mais s'arrêta bien vite quand Ginny l'embrassa.

Plus loin, Drago avait fini de manger, il avait particulièrement aimé la part de gâteau, la trouvant meilleure que d'habitude. Quand il se demanda ce qui avait été amélioré dans la recette, il vit brièvement Harry, aussi nettement que s'il était juste en face de lui. En pensant à lui, il se rappela inévitablement le massage du matin, frissonnant à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Il se leva et sortit de sa " chambre " et partit à la recherche des toilettes. En chemin, il vit Ron et Hermione en train de discuter, s'embrassant de temps en temps, puis Dean et Ginny rigolant à quelques blagues.

Un éclair de jalousie l'envahit. Lui, personne n'était venu le voir. Même pas Pansy, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à lui faire sa visite habituelle, pour son plus grand malheur.

Au retour, Ginny et Hermione étaient encore là, avec leur petit ami respectif. Le blondinet retourna dans son lit, le cœur à moitié brisé. Personne ne l'aimait, sauf Pansy, mais elle c'était différent.

Il s'installa dans son lit, rabattit les couvertures sur son visage, ne voulant voir personne, et sombra dans un sommeil léger. Rapidement, il fut réveillé par une horrible voix aiguë qui l'appelait.

-Drago « Oui, » marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

-Pansy « C'est moi, Pansy. »

Dès qu'elle eut ouvert le rideau, elle se précipita vers le jeune homme et le couvrit de baisers baveux, lui disant combien il lui avait manqué. Elle lui expliqua également tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour que Pomfresh accepte enfin qu'elle vienne le voir.

Pendant ce temps, Harry distribuait les potions de ses patients. Après, il devrait retourner aider Rogue à préparer les potions.

-Harry « Ron ! Tes potions ! »

Le rouquin se mit à râler, faisant rire Hermione qui était encore là.

-Hermione « T'as pas fini de râler, Ron ? »

Après un regard noir à sa petite amie, le jeune Weasley prit ses deux potions et les avala rapidement. Il faillit néanmoins les recracher tellement elles étaient mauvaises. -Ron « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? »

-Harry « T'es sûr que tu veux le savoir ? »

-Ron « Euh, non, finalement, je préfère pas. »

-Harry « Je vous laisse, j'ai encore du travail. »

-Hermione & Ron « OK, à plus tard ! »

Le brun traversa l'infirmerie, la même caisse rouge sous le bras.

-Harry « Dean, ton traitement ! »

-Dean « Harry, t'es sûr que je dois vraiment le prendre ? »

-Ginny « Je te le conseille. Moi, je ne suis restée que quelques heures. »

Dean semblait prêt à râler une nouvelle fois, mais Ginny lui coupa la parole.

-Ginny « Et moi, je ne râlais pas comme un gamin ! »

Dean tendit alors la main d'un air résigné et prit les fioles que son ami lui donnait.

-Harry « Je pense que Seamus ne devrait pas tarder à venir te vois, il est sorti ce matin. »

-Dean « OK, merci Harry. »

-Harry « Je vous laisse, je dois encore et toujours bosser, même quand il n'y a pas cours. »

-Dean & Ginny « OK, à plus tard ! »

Harry reprit sa caisse et se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Avant de pousser le rideau, il s'arrêta. Une voix féminine sortait de la "chambre", celle de Pansy, plus exactement. Et, d'après ce qu'il entendait, Drago essayait de s'en débarrasser.

-Harry « Malefoy ! »

Le blondinet soupira de soulagement en entendant cette voix. Pour une fois, Harry allait pouvoir l'aider à se débarrasser de Pansy.

-Drago « Oui ! »

-Pansy « Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? »

-Harry « Tes potions, » annonça-t-il en entrant.

La tête du Serpentard lui donna envie de rire. Ce dernier lui désigna Pansy d'un air dégoûté, puis le rideau.

-Harry « Désolé, Parkinson, mais les visites sont finies. Je te prierais donc de sortir, » dit-il en lui ouvrant le rideau afin qu'elle parte.

-Pansy « Mais, mais… » tenta-t-elle de protester.

-Drago « Pansy, t'as entendu Docteur Potter ? Les visites sont finies. »

La vert et argent sortit, sans oublier de fusiller du regard les deux jeunes hommes.

-Drago « C'est dur à dire, mais… Merci Potter. »

-Harry « De rien, Malefoy. Tiens, tes potions. Et juste un conseil, bouche-toi le nez, elles ne sentent vraiment pas bon. Je sais pas comment fait Rogue quand il les prépare. »

Le jeune Malefoy prit les trois fioles, y jeta un bref coup d'œil et les avala rapidement.

-Harry « À ce soir, Malefoy, pour la suite du traitement. »

-Drago « À ce soir, Potter. »

Quand le Gryffondor sortit, il vit que Pansy attendait plus loin, peut-être dans l'espoir de pouvoir retourner voir le Serpentard.

-Harry « Parkinson, je t'ai dit que les visites étaient finies… »

-Pomfresh « Ginny, les visites sont finies pour le moment, » dit-elle, plus loin.

-Harry « T'as entendu, Parkinson ? »

Elle grommela puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Après un dernier baiser à leur copain, Ginny et Hermione repartirent, laissant Harry aller voir Rogue.

-Rogue « Vous voilà enfin, Potter. Vous allez pouvoir continuer la potion que vous avez commencée ce matin, et en préparer deux autres. Voilà les consignes sur ce parchemin, les ingrédients sont dans la réserve d'à côté. »

-Harry « D'accord, professeur Rogue. »

Il prit le parchemin et y jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de détourner le regard à la vue des consignes très complexes.

S'approchant du chaudron placé au fond de la pièce, Harry déplia le parchemin qu'il avait laissé à côté et regarda ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Quatre heures plus tard, ses trois potions étaient prêtes, contrôlées par Rogue qui, pour une fois, semblait satisfait de son travail.

-Rogue « Vous vous améliorez, Potter, » avait-il dit en remplissant les fioles.

Peu après, il laissait son élève sortir profiter du peu de temps libre qu'il restait avant l'heure du dîner.

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Seamus.

-Harry « T'as été voir Dean à l'infirmerie ? »

-Seamus « Oui, oui. Il m'a dit que tu le soignais bien. »

-Harry « J'ai juste des potions à lui donner, c'est pas sorcier… »

-Seamus « Tu sais quand est-ce qu'il sort ? »

-Harry « Je demanderais à Pomfresh tout à l'heure. »

-Seamus « Et Ron ? J'ai pas pu aller le voir. »

-Harry « Il va mieux, mais je ne sais pas non plus quand est-ce qu'il pourra sortir. »

-Seamus « Je vais te laisser, Neville m'attend pour une partie d'échec. »

-Harry « Jouez bien ! Je vous vois au dîner. »

-Seamus « OK, à tout à l'heure ! »

Harry passa le reste du temps à déambuler dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Il réfléchit aux derniers événements. Alors qu'il pensait au massage du matin même, la sonnerie annonça le dîner.

-Neville « Salut Harry ! Ça fait un moment que je t'avais pas vu ! »

-Harry « Ouais, je dois aider Pomfresh à soigner les malades et aider Rogue à préparer les potions. »

-Seamus « En plus, il doit soigner Ron, Dean et… Malefoy. »

-Neville « T'arrive à supporter Rogue et Malefoy ? »

-Harry « Je fais avec. »

Ils discutèrent ensuite un moment de divers potins glanés un peu partout.

-Harry « Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Je vous rejoins au dortoir dès que j'ai fini. »

-Seamus & Neville « OK, à tout à l'heure. »

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. En posant les fioles dans son "panier à courses", il croisa Pomfresh.

-Harry « Dean et Ron pourront sortir quand ? »

-Pomfresh « Normalement, Mr Weasley devrait sortir demain matin et Mr Thomas demain midi. Mr Malefoy devra attendre la fin de la semaine. »

-Harry « Merci. »

Il termina de "faire ses commissions" et retourna dans l'infirmerie.

-Harry « Ron, tes potions arrivent. »

-Ron « Encore ? »

-Harry « Rassure-toi, tu devrais pouvoir sortir demain matin. »

-Ron « Ah, chouette, alors. Passe-moi mes potions que j'en finisse. J'en ai marre de rester ici et de boire des potions. »

-Harry « Je t'emmène ton repas tout à l'heure. »

-Ron « Tu me remplis bien le plateau, hein ? »

-Harry « Comme ce matin ? »

-Ron « Oui. »

-Harry « À tout à l'heure. »

Peu après, il avait apporté les potions à Dean et les deux plateaux-repas de ses amis. Il ne restait plus que Malefoy.

-Harry « Malefoy, tu veux… »

Il s'interrompit quand il vit que le vert et argent dormait profondément. Regardant l'heure, il décida de le réveiller, ne voulant pas se coucher trop tard. Et ce n'était certainement pas Malefoy qui allait lui faire changer d'avis.

-Harry « Malefoy, réveille-toi ! » dit-il en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

-Drago « Mmm… » marmonna-t-il en ouvrant doucement ses yeux ensommeillés.

-Harry « C'est l'heure du dîner… et de tes potions. »

Le blond se redressa, encore ébloui par la lumière diffusée par les bougies posées de chaque côté de la tête du lit.

-Harry « Tiens, ton repas et tes potions. Je repasse dans une demi-heure. »

-Drago « OK, » répondit-il entre deux bâillements.

Harry ressortit et rejoignit Ron, avec qui il bavarda pendant un bon moment. Lorsque le rouquin eut fini son repas, Harry récupéra le plateau et alla voir Dean, qui s'était endormi après avoir prit son repas et son traitement.

-Harry « T'as fini de manger, Malefoy ? » interrogea-t-il en passant le rideau.

-Drago « Oui, oui. »

-Harry « T'as pris tes potions ? »

-Drago « Oui, oui, Docteur Potter, » ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Harry, surpris d'entendre son ennemi l'appeler ainsi pour la seconde fois ne dit rien.

-Harry « Il ne reste donc que la pommade pour ton dos. »

En disant cela, il se sentit brusquement gêné et se tourna pour ouvrir le tube de soin, cachant ainsi son visage qui avait pris une légère teinte écarlate. Quand il se fut calmé, il refit face au blond. Ce dernier déboutonna lentement sa chemise, tout en observant Harry d'un regard pénétrant. Il ouvrit la chemise blanche et la fit glisser le long de ses bras musclés et la posa d'un geste négligeant en tas à côté de lui sur le lit, en adressant un léger clin d'œil à Harry.

Avec une teinte de plus en plus pivoine, le brun se mit derrière lui, mit une grosse noisette de crème sur ses doigts et commença le massage. Sous ses doigts, la peau du Serpentard était brûlante, frissonnant de temps en temps, quand le massage devenait plus lent, plus doux. Après être longtemps resté au niveau des épaules, Harry fit lentement descendre ses mains, sans interrompre son massage. Lorsqu'il atteignit la taille du blond, ce dernier réprima un léger frisson et sa respiration accéléra un peu.

Le Gryffondor s'amusait de la réaction du malade au fur et à mesure de son massage. C'était à son tour de mettre l'autre mal à l'aise. De quelques coups d'œil discrets, il observait le visage du vert et argent. La respiration de ce dernier devint saccadée au moment où les doigts du masseur arrivèrent au bas du dos pour achever le soin. Drago avait maintenant une teinte pivoine, celle qu'Harry avait peu de temps auparavant.

Comme le matin, Harry remonta ses mains, refit un massage des épaules et s'arrêta. Drago avait repris une teinte et une respiration normales.

-Harry « À demain, Malefoy, bonne nuit ! »

-Drago « Bonne nuit, Potter, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Apparemment, il avait du mal à se remettre du massage. Il faut dire aussi que les moments qu'il passait maintenant avec Harry n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre avec un sorcier qu'il déteste. Mais au fait, le détestait-il encore ? Lui-même n'en savait rien, et Harry non plus. Ils avançaient tous deux dans un brouillard épais, en aveugle.

Le lendemain, Ron et Dean purent effectivement sortir de l'infirmerie, comme bon nombre d'autres patients, tous heureux de quitter cette pièce. Harry continuait ses visites quotidiennes, toujours occupé à soigner Drago. Sitôt le massage de ce dernier fini, le brun se précipitait vers les toilettes où il essayait de se calmer un peu avant de retrouver ses camarades. De son côté, Drago s'enfonçait dans ses couvertures et faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas être dérangé.

Peu à peu, les deux adolescents arrivèrent à se contrôler, extérieurement. À l'intérieur, c'était autre chose. On aurait l'impression d'être en présence d'un volcan en éruption.

La veille de la sortie du blond de l'infirmerie, Harry était revenu pour le massage habituel. La peau avait presque retrouvé sa blancheur habituelle, un peu jaunie par l'ancien bleu par endroits.

Avant le massage du matin, Drago n'avait pas fait un "caprice enfantin" dont il avait le secret.

-Harry « Tiens, t'as grandi cette nuit. »

La tête de Drago le fit rire.

-Harry « T'as pas fait ton "caprice" pour ne pas prendre tes potions » expliqua-t-il, en commençant son massage.

Le rouge et or avait à peine fini les épaules que le rideau entourant le lit se souleva, laissant passer…

_ À suivre _


	5. Chapter 5

-Drago « Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton froid.

-Pansy « Je… Je… » balbutia-t-elle.

Visiblement, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux la perturbait. Voir Drago, "son Drago" accepter que Potter, "Saint Potter" comme elle l'appelait souvent, le touche, le masse même, c'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle sortit rapidement en oubliant d'être désagréable avec Harry, sans avoir de nouvelles de son Serpentard préféré. C'était d'ailleurs superflu. Il semblait en parfaite santé et s'amuser sans elle.

Perturbée, la jeune femme traversa le château en courant, sans chercher à cacher ses larmes et son dégoût. Elle croisa Hermione, Ginny et Ron, en chemin pour l'infirmerie, sans les voir, les bousculant, s'excusant et repartant de plus belle. Elle ne reparut pas de la journée.

-Ron « Tiens, le bouledogue est malade… »

-Hermione « Ron, cesse donc d'être méchant comme ça ! Je me demande ce qu'elle a, quand même. »

-Dean « Je l'ai vu sortir de l'infirmerie à l'instant. Elle y est restée quelques secondes à peine » fit-il en sortant du couloir voisin.

-Ginny « Ça ne nous explique pas ce qu'elle a, » rétorqua la rouquine.

-Ron « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer depuis quand on s'intéresse aux états d'âme d'un Serpentard ? Du bouledogue en plus ? » s'énerva-t-il, les oreilles rouges tomates.

-Hermione « Dois-je te rappeler, Ronald Weasley, que les Serpentard sont des humains, comme nous ? »

-Ron « Humains ? Eux ? Regarde comment ils nous traitent et après, dis moi s'ils sont vraiment des humains. Moi, j'en doute. »

-Ginny « Moi, je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Les Serpentard sont comme nous, ils ont un cœur, ils peuvent être tristes, heureux, aimer même. »

Dean regarda sa petite amie d'un air étonné.

-Dean « Dites-moi, les filles, vous êtes sûres que vous n'êtes pas malades ? »

-Ginny « Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, on va bien. »

-Ron « On dirait pas, pourtant. »

-Hermione « C'est pas parce qu'on défend une Serpentard qu'on ne va pas bien, tu sais… »

-Dean « Je crois qu'on devrait changer de sujet, là… »

Hermione et Ginny jetèrent un bref coup d'œil aux garçons avant de s'éloigner un peu, en discutant.

-McGonagall « Mr Weasley… » dit-elle en sortant d'une classe.

-Ron « Oui, professeur McGonagall. »

-McGonagall « Les cours reprendront après-demain, veillez à ce que tous les élèves de Gryffondor en soient informés. Vous êtes préfet. »

-Ron « D'a… D'accord, professeur. »

La vieille femme s'éloigna d'un pas strict, la mine sévère, comme à son habitude.

-Ron « Dean, 'Mione, Ginny, les cours reprennent après-demain, McGonagall vient de me le dire. »

-Hermione « Et tu comptes faire quoi pour que les Gryffondor soient au courant ? »

-Ron « Bah… En fait… C'est-à-dire que… »

-Hermione « Tu comptais sur moi pour le faire, c'est ça ? Dans ce cas, je te laisse t'en charger. Je te signale au passage qu'il faudrait avertir Harry. »

-Ron « Et… Il est où, Harry ? Je l'ai pas vu ce matin. »

-Ginny « Je crois qu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie. »

-Dean « Mais, pourquoi ? Ron et moi, on est sorti il y a plusieurs jours ! »

-Hermione « Je te rappelle qu'il aide Pomfresh, il doit soigner… Malefoy, » dit-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

-Ginny « On va le voir pour lui dire ? »

-Dean « Je vous préviens, je rentre pas s'il y a Malefoy ou Rogue dans les parages. Je vous attendrais dans le couloir. »

-Hermione « Comme tu veux, Dean. Tu viens Ron ? » demanda-t-elle en suivant Ginny dans l'infirmerie.

Le rouquin grogna un moment puis les suivit, laissant Dean seul.

Pendant ce temps, Harry continuait son massage, silencieusement. Il agissait mécaniquement, pensant à autre chose.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, ses amis le cherchaient. Tout en discutant, ils appelaient leur camarade. Attiré par le bruit, le professeur Rogue sortit de la réserve, laissant une potion en cours de préparation.

-Rogue « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

-Hermione « On cherche Harry, professeur. »

-Rogue « Potter ! Il doit être avec Mr Malefoy. Quand vous le verrez, vous lui direz que je l'attends. »

-Ginny « D'accord, professeur. »

Les trois Gryffondor regardèrent le Maître des potions s'éloigner.

-Ron « Avec Malefoy depuis tout à l'heure ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

-Ginny « Calme-toi, il doit y avoir une explication. »

-Hermione « Je suis sûre qu'il nous la donnera. »

-Ron « Harry ? » appela le rouquin d'une voix hésitante, tremblante.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit du fond, entouré d'un rideau blanc, d'où la voix de son ami lui avait répondu.

-Ron « T'es là, Harry ? » interrogea-t-il en écartant le rideau.

Il devint soudain blême, lâchant le rideau, il s'éloigna rapidement, s'asseyant sur un lit inoccupé. Intriguée, Ginny regarda. Elle se mit à rougir, les joues et les oreilles en feu, elle partit appuyer sa tête contre le mur froid de la pièce. Hermione était désemparée devant la réaction de ses amis. Plus par curiosité que par autre chose, elle souleva le pan de tissu cachant le lit, mais s'en écarta tout aussi vite. Elle avait le souffle coupé, comme si l'air lui manquait.

Dean, étonné de ne pas voir ses amis revenir alla à leur rencontre. Il les trouva dans la même position, la respiration un peu saccadée. Il leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient mais, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il écarta à son tour le rideau.

Harry massait toujours le Serpentard, il en était arrivé en dessous de la taille. L'arrivée de ses amis ne l'avait pas perturbé dans sa tâche, continuant le massage comme si de rien n'était. Drago, lui, était tellement détendu, zen, qu'il n'avait même pas réagi.

Dean toussota pour signaler sa présence, essayant de ne pas partir comme Ron, Hermione et Ginny juste avant.

-Dean « T'as bientôt fini, Harry ? »

Le concerné leva la tête sans interrompre ses gestes.

-Harry « J'arrive, » dit-il.

Ginny, s'étant calmée, écarta à son tour le rideau. En la voyant, Harry acheva le massage du bas du dos et fit un rapide massage des épaules de quelques gestes experts. Lorsque Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent, quelques peu agités, Harry se leva en s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette.

Drago, voyant les deux jeunes filles, remis sa chemise de gestes lents. En remettant le dernier bouton, il leur adressa un léger clin d'œil. Il prit le plateau posé à ses pieds et le tendit à Harry qui le prit.

-Drago « Salut Potter ! »

-Harry « Salut Malefoy ! »

-Drago « À ce midi… »

Les cinq Gryffondor partirent, laissant le Serpentard à ses pensées.

Ils partirent pour la salle sur Demande, au septième étage. Ron, le dernier à entrer, claqua la porte d'un air énervé.

-Ron « Harry, à quoi tu joues ? »

-Harry « Mais, de quoi tu parles, Ron ? »

-Ron « Je parle du fait que tu passes plus de temps à l'infirmerie qu'avec nous quatre, on existe aussi. Tu restes avec Malefoy et Rogue… Dois-je te rappeler que ce sont des Serpentard, qu'on les déteste et qu'ils nous détestent aussi ? » cria-t-il en faisant les cents pas.

-Harry « Non, je le sais, Ron. T'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais je te signale au passage que je rends service à Pomfresh. »

-Ron « Que tu rendes service à Pomfresh, d'accord, mais pourquoi soigner Malefoy en particulier ? Et pourquoi continuer alors qu'elle n'a presque plus de patients à soigner ? Et pourquoi aider Rogue à faire des potions ? »

-Harry « Je te l'ai dit, j'aide Pomfresh. »

Les deux amis se fixèrent un court instant.

-Harry « De toute façon, à chaque fois que je suis avec vous quatre, j'ai l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Pour ça, non merci, » acheva-t-il d'un ton calme.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau en grinçant. Il se retourna, espérant voir Ron, mais c'était Hermione.

-Hermione « Harry, on a oublié de te dire que Rogue voulait te voir, à l'infirmerie. »

-Harry « Merci, Hermione. »

La jeune femme sembla blessée par le ton froid de son ami. Tristement, elle retourna dans la salle sur demande.

-Hermione « T'es content, Ron ? »

-Ron « Bah… Euh… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et Ginny, leur demandant de l'aide.

-Dean « Désolé, Ron, mais je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires. »

-Ginny « Moi non plus, frérot. »

-Ron « Bon, puisque tout le monde semble être contre moi, je m'en vais » dit-il en claquant la porte.

Hermione ne tarda pas non plus à retourner dans son dortoir, laissant Dean et Ginny seuls.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était arrivé à l'infirmerie, où Rogue l'attendait.

-Rogue « Vous voilà enfin, Potter. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, » ajouta-t-il en lui désignant trois chaudrons au fond de la réserve.

Harry se sentait bien seul. Il venait de se brouiller avec ses amis parce qu'il aidait l'infirmière de Poudlard. Bon, d'accord, pour le faire, il devait soigner Malefoy et faire des potions avec Rogue, les deux personnes que tous les Gryffondor qui se respectent détestent. Mais il a quand même le droit de faire ce qu'il veut sans avoir de comptes à rendre. Vraiment, il se sentait seul.

De son côté, Drago réfléchissait aussi. Pansy, l'une des rares personnes qui cherchaient sa compagnie ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas de sitôt ce qu'elle avait vu à l'infirmerie. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas passés le voir, Zabini non plus, et encore moins Rogue, son professeur préféré. Celui-là, il devait avoir de ses nouvelles par Harry puisqu'ils faisaient des potions soignantes ensemble.

Harry. Quand il pensait à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Il restait avec Rogue, son professeur "préféré", ses amis le cherchaient et venaient le voir… Lui, les seules fois où Pansy était venue le voir, c'était au moment où Harry devait passer pour le soigner. La première fois, elle l'énervait tellement qu'il avait demandé au rouge et or de l'aider à s'en débarrasser. La deuxième fois, elle était arrivée pendant le massage. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal.

Pansy. Maintenant, il se demandait où elle était. La connaissant, elle n'allait pas revenir de sitôt. Elle devait sûrement bouder dans un coin, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Cachée, il ne la trouverait pas facilement.

Une grande vague de solitude l'envahit. Depuis qu'il était à l'infirmerie, il était seul, il se sentait seul, plus que jamais.

Il allait sombrer dans un sommeil profond lorsqu'une voix l'appela, le faisant sursauter.

-Drago « T'es malade, Zabini ? Tu m'as fait peur »

-Blaise « Excuse-moi, Malefoy, c'était pas mon intention, » s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du lit.

-Drago « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant.

-Blaise « Prendre de tes nouvelles. »

-Drago « Et tu ne viens que maintenant ? »

-Blaise « Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie il n'y a pas longtemps. En plus, Pansy s'était proposé pour prendre de tes nouvelles. »

-Drago « Quoi ? Vous m'avez envoyé Parkinson exprès ? »

-Blaise « Bah, oui… D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas revenue tout à l'heure. »

Drago sentit ses joues prendre feu. Respirant calmement, il réussit à reprendre une teinte normale sans que Blaise ne le remarque.

-Drago « Si tu veux mon avis, elle ne reviendra pas tout de suite. Tu devrais peut-être la chercher dans le château avant qu'elle fasse une grosse bêtise. »

Blaise le regarda d'un air étonné. Drago qui, comme chacun sait, déteste Pansy, demande à ce qu'on la cherche ! Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire.

-Blaise « Pourquoi faudrait que je la cherche ? »

-Drago « Tu peux envoyer Crabbe ou Goyle, si c'est ce qui te dérange. »

-Blaise « Non, je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi. »

-Drago « Disons que ce matin, quand elle est passée… »

-Blaise « Quoi ? Elle est passée te voir et elle ne nous a pas donné de tes nouvelles ? »

-Drago « Laisse-moi finir, » dit-il les dents serrées.

-Blaise « Excuse-moi. Vas-y. »

-Drago « Disons qu'elle n'est pas passée au bon moment, même si ça aurait pu être pire… »

-Blaise « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, cachant mal sa curiosité.

-Drago « Ça, par contre, je ne te le dirais pas. »

-Blaise « Bah pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, avec un air stupide digne de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Drago « Arrête, tu vas me faire mourir de rire, comme ça. On dirait Crabbe et Goyle quand ils essaient de comprendre ce que je leur dis ! »

Le Serpentard fit la moue en tournant le dos à son ami, mais il craqua et suivit rapidement Drago dans ses éclats de rire. Après s'être calmés, ils discutèrent un moment, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Zabini ! Les visites sont finies ! »

Les deux Serpentard sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le rideau.

-Blaise « D'accord, Mrs Pomfresh, » dit-il en sortant, après avoir salué son ami.

-Pomfresh « Mr Malefoy, vous n'auriez pas vu Mr Potter, par hasard ? »

-Drago « Je crois qu'il devait voir le professeur Rogue tout à l'heure. »

L'infirmière sortit rapidement sans dire un mot de plus.

-Harry « Malefoy, tes potions. »

Le Gryffondor entra en coup de vent, posa les deux flacons sur la table de chevet et ressortit aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revenait avec un plateau-repas, mais il repartit tout aussi vite, l'air un peu énervé (il avait d'ailleurs failli arracher le rideau en le refermant d'un coup sec).

-Drago « Oulà, en voilà un de mauvais poils. »

Fort heureusement pour lui, le rouge et or était trop loin pour avoir entendu. Ce midi-là, leurs contacts furent limités au minimum, le brun ne décolérait pas, le blond tentait de ne pas le provoquer comme il en avait l'habitude, se doutant que sinon il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.

Durant tout l'après-midi, Harry révisa ses cours, évita ses "amis" et vola un peu sur son Éclair de Feu. De leur côté, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Dean l'observaient, cherchant le bon moment pour aller lui parler, mais sans succès.

La première, la mine triste, était assise seule devant le feu de cheminée, une pile de parchemins à côté d'elle, travaillant dur pour oublier qu'elle s'était embrouillée avec son petit ami et son meilleur ami pour presque rien.

Ron, lui, semblait porter plus d'importance à sa dispute avec Harry qu'à celle avec Hermione, pourtant sa petite amie. Il ne cessait de ruminer dans son coin, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles, distribuant généreusement les regards noirs.

Ginny et Dean restaient tous les deux, ne souhaitant pas envenimer la situation en se mêlant de la dernière dispute, qui ne les concernait absolument pas. Ils parlaient néanmoins d'Harry, ne sachant pas comment le calmer et l'aider à se réconcilier avec ses amis.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre événement majeur, les cinq Gryffondor faisant tout pour s'éviter, se jaugeant du regard à une distance respectable. Même durant le dîner, lorsque Dumbledore annonça la reprise des cours pour deux jours plus tard, le lundi, ils ne bronchèrent pas, s'attirant les coups d'œil inquiets des autres élèves qu'ils connaissaient.

Dans son lit, à l'infirmerie, Drago était seul. Peu avant le repas, Blaise avait fait un passage éclair pour lui donner des nouvelles de Pansy. Celle-ci semblait avoir été choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu, mais avait refusé d'en parler, et se murait dans le silence dès qu'on parlait, ou même évoquait, Drago ou Harry au cours d'une conversation.

Puis, vint la fin du traitement de Drago. Harry était arrivé pile à l'heure à l'infirmerie pour le dernier massage du Serpentard. Avec un visage froid, il l'avait pommadé silencieusement. La fureur du brun n'était toujours pas partie. Il aurait suffit d'un mot, un mot interdit, un mot de trop, pour que la colère du Gryffondor explose.

Drago l'avait bien senti et s'était bien gardé d'ouvrir la bouche, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde subir les foudres du rouge et or. Il avait subi les conséquences d'un duel entre Harry et Voldemort, mais il restait persuadé qu'aucun des deux n'avait montré l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, afin d'en faire la désagréable surprise à son pire ennemi.

Le massage, aussi bien fait que les précédents, n'avait été que professionnel, tout comme l'atmosphère qui régnait. Aucun des deux adolescents ne se sentait gêné, mal à l'aise face à l'autre. Cette sensation s'était évaporée pendant la dispute d'Harry avec ses amis.

-Harry « Tu pourras sortir quand Pomfresh sera passée » dit-il en sortant, sans un regard en arrière.

Drago était quelque peu déstabilisé par son attitude, froide, distante. Comme avant, en fait. Il ne manquait plus que la haine, les répliques sanglantes et les bagarres…

Le soir, au dîner, l'atmosphère était à nouveau lourde, rien n'avait changé, semblait-il. La "guerre" entre Gryffondor et Serpentard avait recommencé, envahissant peu à peu Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Si personne ne réagissait, Poudlard allait entrer en "guerre interne", en conflit permanent.

_À suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

À la table des lions, Harry était assis à l'écart, plongé dans ses pensées. Les événements de la dernière semaine le troublaient plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Il haïssait toujours Drago Malefoy, ça, il en était sûr… Ça avait toujours été comme ça, toujours… Sauf cette semaine. Pourquoi ? Parce que Drago avait été salement amoché lors du duel entre Voldemort et Harry, récoltant les sorts perdus. Harry se sentait coupable de ces blessures plus qu'il n'aurait dû. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait caché sa haine, soigné Drago… Il cherchait ainsi à réparer ses dégâts. Il détestait voir les autres souffrir par sa faute, même son pire ennemi. Comment allait-il faire pour tuer Voldemort s'il refusait de voir la moindre blessure sur un autre vert et argent qu'il déteste ?

Ron et Hermione ne mangeaient pas ensemble, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, faisant jaser de nombreux étudiants. En plus, ils n'étaient pas avec Harry, leur meilleur ami… Enfin… Aux dernières nouvelles. Dean et Ginny les regardaient d'un air désolé, se torturant les méninges pour trouver un plan qui puisse améliorer cette situation, qui ne saurait être pire, selon eux.

Chez les serpents, Drago était entouré de ses amis, même Pansy n'était pas loin, mais elle n'avait pas un regard pour lui. Blaise les séparait, évitant par la même occasion les questions gênantes, aussi bien pour la jeune femme que pour le blond.

Crabbe et Goyle, fidèles à eux-mêmes, se goinfraient en silence, après avoir accueilli leur ami par des « content de te revoir parmi nous, Drago », des « pas trop soûlante l'infirmière ? » et autres phrases réconfortantes à tout bout de champ, avec de grandes tapes dans le dos, qui avait failli le faire piquer du nez dans son assiette.

Le Prince des Serpentard avait les yeux dans le vague, l'air perdu. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait été aussi troublé par des événements qui le dépassaient. Ces derniers jours, il avait réussi l'exploit de cacher sa haine, son mépris au brun tant adoré par le monde sorcier. Se faire soigner, choyer, chouchouter, il avait toujours aimé ça étant jeune. C'étaient les seuls moments de calme, de paix chez lui, au manoir Malefoy, des moments privilégiés, avec sa mère. Mais maintenant que son traitement était fini, il sentait sa haine revenir, « chassez le naturel, il revient au galop » dit un proverbe moldu.

Deux places plus loin, à sa gauche, Pansy devait avoir sentit le changement de Drago car elle lui adressa la parole, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis le début du repas, qui était désormais presque achevé.

-Pansy « Drago, tu m'aideras à finir mon devoir de potion pour demain ? »

-Drago « Demain ? Déjà ? » paniqua le concerné en levant la tête.

-Blaise « Oui, on est dimanche soir, les cours reprennent demain. »

Il y eut un petit silence, le temps que le jeune Malefoy assimile toutes les informations qui se bousculaient.

-Drago « Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fini, si ? »

-Pansy « Bah… » bafouilla-t-elle.

-Drago « Tu as quand même eut une semaine de vacances forcées ! »

Pansy dut croire que Drago ne l'aiderait pas puisqu'elle baissa piteusement la tête, au bord des larmes. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé chez Drago depuis cette attaque de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le seul…

-Drago « Mais bien sûr que je vais t'aider, je n'ai pas l'habitude de te laisser dans le pétrin… » fit-il, interrompant les pensées de sa camarade.

Celle-ci lui aurait sauté au cou si Blaise n'était pas assis entre eux. Elle murmura un vague « merci », se retenant à grand peine de hurler de joie. Peu de monde pouvait se vanter d'avoir l'aide du jeune Malefoy, l'un des sorciers les plus séduisants de Poudlard selon de nombreuses adolescentes de toutes les maisons, même de Gryffondor.

Le blondinet allait lui répondre que c'était un plaisir quand Dumbledore le coupa, réclamant le silence en tapant sur son verre avec sa fourchette. Une fois celui-ci obtenu, il vérifia qu'il avait l'attention de tous avant de faire un petit discours, qu'un certain rouquin n'écouta pas. Un coup de coude de la part de Seamus le tira de ses pensées.

-Dumbledore « Comme vous le savez déjà, l'entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'est pas excellente, mais en plus, elle influence les autres maisons que sont Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Pour régler ce « petit problème », nous allons employer les grands moyens. »

Dans la salle, toutes les têtes se levèrent, la même expression horrifiée pour les rouge et or et pour les vert et argent, un air soulagé pour les autres.

-Dumbledore « C'est pourquoi les septième année passeront une semaine dans une autre maison. En guise d'exemple. Vous allez tous venir ici coiffer le choixpeau qui vous indiquera votre « maison d'accueil ». Un parchemin sera affiché dans vos salles communes pour vous donner les dates de votre séjour. »

Il balaya du regard les étudiants qui le fixaient, attendant la suite des événements.

-Dumbledore « Je compte sur vous pour tirer profit de cette expérience, et d'en faire profiter les autres. »

À ce moment-là, McGonagall entra par la porte de derrière avec un tabouret et le vieux chapeau tout rapiécé.

-McGonagall « Granger Hermione. »

-Choixpeau « Serdaigle ! »

-Dean « Pas étonnant, avec tout ce qu'elle sait… »

-McGonagall « Londubat Neville. »

-Choixpeau « Serdaigle ! »

-Ron « Hein ? Neville, à Serdaigle ? »

Le concerné avait un grand sourire.

-Ron « Bravo, Neville » fit néanmoins le jeune Weasley, le cœur un peu serré par la jalousie.

-McGonagall « Malefoy Drago. »

-Ginny « Lui, je vois pas où il pourrait aller, à part Serpentard… »

-Choixpeau « Gryffondor ! »

-Drago « Hein ? Gryffondor ? Mais… Mais c'est pas possible ! »

-McGonagall « Parkinson Pansy. »

-Choixpeau « Gryffondor »

-Blaise « Au moins, vous serez deux… Si c'est la même semaine… » dit-il, tentant de faire sourire ses amis, mais il ne récolta que des grimaces.

-McGonagall « Potter Harry. »

-Choixpeau « Tiens, te revoilà, Harry Potter. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit en première année, ce qui t'indiquera où je vais te mettre… » murmura-t-il au jeune homme.

-Harry « Serpentard ? » chuchota-t-il.

-Choixpeau « Bien sûr, Serpentard ! »

-Blaise « Quoi ? On aura Potter, ici, à Serpentard ? » s'étrangla-t-il en avalant son jus de citrouille.

-McGonagall « Weasley Ronald. »

-Choixpeau « Revoilà donc un Weasley… Je crois que mon choix ne va pas te plaire, mais il est nécessaire, Ronald Weasley. »

Le rouquin tremblait à moitié sur le tabouret.

-Choixpeau « Poufsouffle ! »

Effectivement, lorsque Ron regagna sa place, il était catastrophé.

-McGonagall « Zabini Blaise. »

-Choixpeau « Serdaigle ! »

-Blaise « Au moins, c'est mieux que Gryffondor, » dit-il à ses amis, avant de se recevoir deux verres d'eau sur la tête de la part de ses voisins, Drago et Pansy.

Lors du retour dans les dortoirs, les conversations allaient bon train, tout le monde commentait cette nouvelle. Les plus jeunes s'amusaient des têtes des élèves de dernière année, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient épargnés.

Au détour d'un couloir, Hermione rattrapa Harry, espérant qu'il la pardonnerait, ce qui fut le cas. Rapidement, ils abordèrent les séjours.

-Hermione « Je te plains, Harry. Passer une semaine avec les Serpentard… »

-Harry « Tant que ce n'est que pour une semaine… Au début, le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer… »

-Hermione « Et moi, il voulait me mettre à Serdaigle. »

-Harry « Pas étonnant, avec ton intelligence… »

-Hermione « Mais, pourquoi il voulait te mettre à Serpentard ? »

-Harry « Voldemort m'a transmis de lui même quand il a essayé de me tuer, quand j'avais un an. C'est ce que Dumbledore m'a dit. »

-Hermione « J'espère pour toi que Malefoy ne sera pas là quand tu y seras… »

-Harry « Mais, dans ce cas, ce sera à toi de le supporter dans la salle commune, avec tous les Gryffondor… »

Ron n'acceptait toujours pas la décision du Choixpeau. L'envoyer à Poufsouffle ? Et puis quoi encore ? En plus de supporter Malefoy pendant une semaine à Gryffondor, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver de pire. Ah si, être seul avec Harry dans la chambre. Effectivement, le brun venait de mettre gentiment les autres à la porte.

-Ron « Tu ne crois pas que… » commença-t-il, excédé.

-Harry « … Tu devrais te calmer, Ron ? » finit-il.

Les minutes suivantes, les deux camarades essayaient de s'excuser, mais ils parlaient en même temps, ce qui entraîna un fou rire.

-Ron « Hé ! » protesta-t-il en se penchant afin d'éviter l'oreiller qu'Harry venait de lui lancer à la figure.

-Harry « Raté ! » s'exclama-t-il en esquivant un coussin.

Une bataille de polochons avait commencé, entrecoupée de fous rires.

-Harry « Ron, tu sais, pour tout à l'heure, avec le Choixpeau… »

-Ron « Oui, je sais, je vais à Poufsouffle, pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

-Harry « Laisse-moi parler… Merci… Je crois savoir pourquoi il a choisi Poufsouffle… »

-Ron « Ah oui ? Pourquoi, alors ? Je ne mérite pas d'être à Gryffondor, c'est ça ? » s'énerva le rouge et or.

-Harry « Non, non, c'est parce que tu… » commença-t-il.

« Tu es une personne juste, un ami loyal… » acheva une voix.

-Harry « Qui s'énerve un peu facilement, par contre » compléta-t-il.

-Ron « Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-Hermione « Dean m'a dit que vous étiez là. Je vous ai entendus. »

Après un petit silence, elle demanda :

-Hermione « C'est ce que tu voulais dire, Harry ? »

-Harry « Oui. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Ron craqua et fondit en larmes.

-Hermione « Ron, mais pourquoi tu pleures ? »

-Ron « C'est tellement… bête ! Notre dispute ! »

-Harry « Je croyais t'avoir dit que c'était oublié ? »

-Hermione « Harry, comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne s'il parle en même temps ? »

-Ron « Et puis, tout à l'heure, avec le Choixpeau… »

-Hermione « Tu as réagis comme ça parce qu'on t'a toujours dit que Poufsouffle était une maison où il ne fallait pas aller. En plus, tu ne seras pas avec nous… »

-Ron « Il m'a dit que c'était nécessaire… »

-Harry « Ça ne peut que faire du bien, sortir de la routine, découvrir une autre maison, un autre état d'esprit, d'autres personnes… »

-Ron « Mais, toi… Comment peux-tu voir le bon côté alors que tu iras à Serpentard ? »

-Harry « Je sais pas… Peut-être parce que je viens de retrouver mes deux meilleurs amis… »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de fondre en larmes.

-Harry « Ah non, Hermione. Te met pas à pleurer, sinon moi aussi… »

Le brun ne put tenir plus longtemps et ses larmes joignirent celles de ses amis, enfin retrouvés.

Dean entra dans la chambre peu après, un parchemin à la main.

-Dean « J'ai les dates des séjours… »

-Ron « Et c'est quoi ? »

-Dean « Hermione, tu vas à Serdaigle du 3 au 9 octobre. »

-Hermione « Mais, c'est bientôt ! »

-Ron « Oui, dans deux semaines. Tu nous manqueras, 'Mione. »

-Dean « On accueille Malefoy du 10 au 16 octobre dans cette chambre. »

-Seamus « Quoi ? On aura la fouine dans la chambre ? » dit-il en entrant.

-Ron « Je me demande si on pourra le supporter… »

-Dean « Du 17 au 23 octobre, c'est Harry qui va à Serpentard. »

-Harry « Quoi ? Je serais avec Malefoy pendant deux semaines ? »

-Ron « N'hésite pas à le trucider en cas de problème. Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux. »

-Dean « Du 24 au 30 octobre, Parkinson sera dans ta chambre, 'Mione. »

-Hermione « Quoi ? Je devrais supporter le bouledogue ? »

-Ron « Mais, c'est pas possible ! Comment on va survivre, nous ! »

-Dean « Ron, tu seras à Poufsouffle du 31 octobre au 6 novembre. »

-Ron « Mais, ça veut dire qu'on pourra pas faire la fête ensemble ! »

-Seamus « Ron, t'as pas fini de râler ? »

-Ron « Non, j'ai pas fini… C'est quoi cette idée débile ? Changer de maison, pff, personne ne l'avait fait avant… »

-Neville « De toute façon, Dumbledore n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

-Ron « Tiens, un futur Serdaigle ! »

-Neville « Ouais, c'est la semaine prochaine. »

-Ron « Enfin ? »

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand il se reçut un oreiller en pleine figure, de la part du brun. Il s'ensuivit rapidement une bataille de polochons assez acharnée.

-Hermione « Je crois que je vais vous laisser, les gars » dit-elle en sortant, traversant une pluie de plumes provenant du coussin de Dean.

Un "reparo" fut lancé et la bataille continua.

Bien plus tard, les polochons furent reposés sur les lits et tout le monde se coucha, s'endormant rapidement. Seul Harry gardait les yeux ouverts. Il trouvait que les événements s'enchaînaient un peu rapidement, trop rapidement à son goût. La rentrée passe d'à peine une semaine et Voldemort attaque Poudlard, ensuite il doit soigner Malefoy, après il y a les séjours dans les autres maisons… Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer après ? Le calme plat ? Ce serait bien…

La semaine suivante se passa tranquillement, la haine entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était toujours là, et peut-être même plus forte entre Harry et Drago qui s'en voulaient de s'être laissés aller pendant la convalescence du blond.

En cours de potion, Rogue ne fit pas de commentaires désobligeants à Harry, acceptant le fait qu'il avait progressé. Le brun était maintenant le plus rapide préparateur avec le blond. Lorsqu'il restait beaucoup de temps avant la fin du cours, le professeur leur donnait des potions à réaliser pour Pomfresh, profitant de leur talent.

-Drago « Eh Potter ! » appela-t-il alors que les deux adolescents préparaient des potions pour l'infirmière, au fond de la classe.

-Harry « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »

-Drago « Depuis quand tu sais faire les potions ? »

Devant l'air étonné du rouge et or, il ajouta :

-Drago « Je veux dire, assez bien pour que Rogue ne dise rien ? »

-Harry « La semaine dernière, j'ai passé mes journées à faire des potions, dans la réserve de l'infirmerie » dit-il simplement sans se détourner de sa tâche.

Le soir, dans les dortoirs, Neville profitait de sa « dernière » semaine avec ses amis de Gryffondor avant sa semaine à Serdaigle. Ron lui en voulait un peu d'avoir été envoyé à Serdaigle, alors que lui-même devait se contenter de Poufsouffle, mais il avait été très heureux d'entendre l'explication d'Harry et d'Hermione pour ce choix, assez inattendu.

_À suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

Le dimanche, en sortant du déjeuner, Harry vit Neville se faire aborder par deux étudiants de leur âge. Leur discussion semblait animée, mais ils avaient tous trois un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry « Neville, c'était qui ? » demanda-t-il en le rejoignant une fois que Neville fut seul.

-Neville « Anthony et Terry, de Serdaigle. Je vais dans leur chambre, ils essayaient de m'expliquer le chemin, mais tu me connais… J'oubliais au fur et à mesure. J'ai rendez-vous avec eux tout à l'heure dans le hall. »

-Ron « Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu pars cet après-midi… En plus, t'auras plus cours avec nous puisque c'est Gryffondor et Serpentard ensemble et Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ensemble. »

-Dean « Tu vas nous manquer pendant une semaine, Nev'. »

Plus tard, dans la chambre, Neville préparait ses affaires avec l'aide de ses amis.

-Neville « Vous avez pas vu Trevor ? »

-Dean « Ton crapaud ? Non, il est pas dans mon sac, cette fois. »

-Seamus « Tiens, Nev', ta réserve de parchemins. »

L'ambiance était joyeuse, dans la chambre quand un cri retentit.

-Harry « Ça va, Ron ? » interrogea-t-il en s'approchant de son ami.

-Ron « Oui, oui, c'est juste que… J'ai retrouvé Trevor, Nev'. Il était dans mon lit ! »

L'explication fut accompagnée par un fou rire, qui dura jusqu'au départ de Neville, laissant ses affaires que les elfes devaient amener plus tard.

Dès le lendemain, Neville enchaîna les gaffes, confondant allègrement les emplois du temps de Gryffondor, qu'il s'était jusqu'à maintenant efforcé de retenir, et celui de Serdaigle, qu'il oubliait à tout bout de champ. Ainsi, il s'était plusieurs fois rendu dans les mauvaises salles qui, comble de malheur, étaient à l'autre bout du château par rapport à celles où il était censé aller. Heureusement, Anthony et Terry veillaient sur lui du coin de l'œil.

Si Neville avait une mémoire qui laissait à désirer pour les emplois du temps et l'itinéraire de la salle commune de Serdaigle, qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver seul, il avait une excellente mémoire concernant les cours, étonnant tout le monde, lui le premier.

Un jour de la semaine, Neville avait parcouru de nombreux couloirs, ouvert encore plus de portes, testé beaucoup de mots de passe, demandé souvent son chemin, aussi bien aux fantômes qu'aux élèves, s'était perdu plusieurs fois pour finalement se retrouver dans le hall, d'où il était parti.

-Neville « Euh, j'ai pas tout compris, là… » murmura-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Anthony « Enfin on te retrouve, Neville. »

-Terry « On te cherche depuis tout à l'heure. »

Tout en parlant, ils l'entraînaient dans les couloirs.

-Neville « Ah ! C'était à gauche ! J'ai été à droite, tout à l'heure… »

-Anthony « Ta mémoire me sidèrera toujours. »

Le lendemain, il croisa ses anciens camarades de chambre, à qui il raconta toutes ses aventures.

-Harry « Tu ne changeras jamais, Nev'. »

-Dean « T'avais réussi à apprendre l'emploi du temps de Gryffondor ? »

-Neville « Oui, d'ailleurs, là, j'ai botanique. »

-Seamus « Perdu, c'est nous qui avons botanique. »

-Ron « Non, t'as vraiment pas changé. »

Neville fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac à la recherche de son emploi du temps, qu'il trouva sans peine.

-Neville « Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'ai potion… »

-Dean « Bonne chance, Nev'. »

-Hermione « Je crois que tu manques à Rogue pendant nos cours de potion avec les Serpentard. »

Puis ils se séparèrent, les Gryffondor partirent dans le parc alors que Neville s'enfonçait dans les cachots du château.

Le retour de Neville à Gryffondor arriva trop vite à son goût et au goût de ses nouveaux amis, Anthony et Terry. En entrant dans sa chambre, Neville trébucha sur un sac qui traînait au milieu de la pièce et s'effondra sur le lit où se prélassait Ron.

-Neville « J'avais oublié que c'était le bazar, ici » dit-il en se relevant.

-Ron « C'est vrai que t'as la mémoire courte. Tu as réussi à trouver le chemin du premier coup ? Et à te souvenir du mot de passe ? »

-Neville « Euh… En fait, j'ai croisé Ginny dans les couloirs. Heureusement, sinon je serais encore en train de tourner en rond… »

-Dean « Sacré Neville » fit-il en lui administrant une tape dans le dos.

-Neville « Maintenant, c'est au tour d'Hermione d'aller à Serdaigle, non ? »

-Seamus « Oui, tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Padma qui lui expliquait le chemin… »

-Harry « Et elle avait l'air de ne pas tout oublier au fur et à mesure… »

Le brun se reçut un polochon en pleine figure. Se redressant, un coussin à la main, il chercha le coupable. Ne le trouvant pas, il visa au hasard.

-Hermione « Vous faites encore une bataille de polochons, les gars ? » demanda Hermione en entrant dans la chambre.

-Ron « Tu devais pas être à Serdaigle, ce soir ? »

-Hermione « Si, mais je voulais vous voir avant. Mais comme je vois que vous êtes occupés… »

Personne ne répondit, trop occupé à lancer des oreillers à la tête de ses voisins. Seul Ron sortit la rejoindre, étant son petit ami.

-Hermione « Profite de ta tranquillité pendant une semaine, Ronny. »

-Ron « Mais, pourquoi ? »

-Hermione « Je serais pas là pour te dire de bosser. En plus, la semaine prochaine, Malefoy vient dans ta chambre. »

-Ron « Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié la fouine… »

-Hermione « En tout cas, Neville semble content de son séjour à Serdaigle. »

-Ron « Ouais, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait eu que des bonnes notes. Il a progressé. »

-Hermione « Il a surtout pris confiance en lui. Bon, je vais y aller, Padma et Mandy m'attendent dans leur salle commune. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Hermione partit pour Serdaigle et Ron pour la bataille de polochons.

La semaine passa tranquillement pour Harry et ses compagnons de chambre. Ils ne voyaient pas Hermione de la journée, ne faisant que la croiser de temps en temps, Neville racontait des histoires sur les Serdaigle le soir, y ajoutant ses mésaventures. Drago était calme, les évitant le plus possible, se contentant d'un regard noir et d'un haussement d'épaules. Il semblait se réserver pour la semaine qu'il passerait avec les rouge et or. Pour ces derniers, ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

Pendant les cours, Neville mettait à profit tout ce qu'il avait appris et approfondit chez les Serdaigle, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses professeurs. Quand il croisait Anthony ou Terry au détour d'un couloir, il n'hésitait pas à s'arrêter pour parler avec eux.

Dumbledore semblait content de la tournure que prenait sa décision. Les tensions avaient diminué, les amitiés entre maisons augmentaient, surtout entre ceux qui avaient partagé la même chambre pendant une semaine.

Hermione paraissait moins Miss je-sais-tout, étant pratiquement du même niveau que les Serdaigle. Bien qu'elle en sache plus qu'eux, ça se voyait moins.

Le jour du retour d'Hermione à Gryffondor, et de la venue de Malefoy chez les rouge et or arriva.

-Neville « Dean, t'as pas vu Trevor ? »

-Dean « Non, il est pas dans mon sac » répondit-il en vidant son sac de cours à ses pieds.

-Harry « Personne n'a vu mon pyjama ? Je le trouve plus… » demanda-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain, juste à côté, vêtu d'une simple serviette rouge.

-Seamus « Harry, t'as fini à la salle de bain ? » interrogea-t-il, le haut de pyjama à moitié enfilé.

-Ron « Taisez vous, les gars, je voudrais dormir ! » protesta une tête rousse, dont seuls les longs cheveux émergeaient des draps.

C'est dans ce capharnaüm, complété par des vêtements sales éparpillés sur le sol, qu'Hermione débarqua, suivie par Malefoy, à qui elle montrait la chambre, puisque personne n'avait daigné s'en occuper.

-Hermione « Voilà la chambre, Malefoy » dit-elle avant de repartir.

-Harry « Malefoy, ton lit, c'est celui du fond » indiqua-t-il en montrant le lit à côté du sien. « Vous avez toujours pas vu mon pyjama ? » continua-t-il, oubliant complètement le blond.

Celui-ci observait la chambre, sidéré. Il poussa du pied les livres de Dean, toujours par terre, écarta un tas de tissus rouge, qu'Harry identifia comme étant son pyjama, poussa les plumes de son lit et s'y affala. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry, une serviette nouée autour des hanches et un pyjama à la main qui retournait dans la salle de bain. La serviette, qui avait commencé à glisser, tomba totalement sur le sol lorsque le brun ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il s'était enfin décidé à se changer lorsque Ron poussa un hurlement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, même Harry sortit la tête de la salle d'eau, ne portant qu'un boxer. Le rouquin sortit la main droite de son lit en tenant quelque chose qu'il lança.

-Neville « Trevor ! » s'exclama-t-il en récupérant le crapaud qui avait atterrit sur le lit de Malefoy.

Ce dernier semblait paralysé. Mais, était-ce à cause de la proximité du batracien, ou à cause du bazar de cette chambre, qui ne semblait déranger personne ? Il ne réagit qu'en se recevant un oreiller à la figure, destiné à un rouge et or qui s'était baissé au dernier moment. Dans un grognement, l'ancien Serpentard se coucha, ignorant le début d'une énième bataille de polochons, interrompue par un grognement du rouquin à moitié endormi.

-Drago « Ça commence bien, » marmonna-t-il en se retournant, lui évitant ainsi la vue du bazar ambiant.

Il s'endormit dans le calme enfin revenu.

_À suivre_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petite pause pub !

Eh oui, je vais me faire un peu de pub, ça vous dérange ?

Lisez C'était l'hiver si vous aimez les histoires tristes. Voldemort est mort, malheureusement Harry, Ron et beaucoup d'autres le sont également. Il ne reste qu'Hermione, recueillie dans un hôpital Moldu (OS, rating K, écrit sur une chanson).

Lisez Gros délire (sérieux s'abstenir) spécial fou rire si vous avez envie de rire, c'est une parodie de la bataille finale qui se transforme en une série de gags (OS, rating K+).

Lisez Gryffondor vs Serpentard, après Poudlard (rating M, je vous préviens) si vous voulez de la romance, de l'humour. À Serpentard, on a Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. À Gryffondor, on a Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (ici sœur jumelle de Ron), Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Mettez quatorze sorciers qui se détestent ensemble, agitez le tout et voici ce que ça donne. (fic rating M, je le répète).

Lisez Histoire d'horreur si vous voulez trembler, frissonner en écoutant une histoire du cru de Fred et George, venus à Poudlard fêter Halloween. Fini par un fou rire, j'adore cette histoire (OS, rating K+).

Lisez Laissez-moi si vous voulez connaître les pensées d'un ancien Serpentard devenu Mangemort, enfermé à Azkaban. Il attend son jugement qui le condamnera probablement au baiser du Détraqueur, mais chez les sorciers, tout peut arriver. Et puis, qui est cette ombre qui sillonne les couloirs de la prison, faisant hurler les prisonniers ? (OS, rating K, écrit sur une chanson).

Lisez Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas si vous voulez les aventures de nos personnages préférés pendant leur sixième année (ne prend aucun compte du tome 6, paru pendant l'écriture de cette fic). Voldemort rôde encore, Hermione se rapproche de Drago lors de ses vacances, mais le Serpentard sera-t-il accepté ? (fic, rating K+).

Lisez Lettre de désespoir si vous avez une boîte de mouchoirs sous la main. C'est un Serpentard qui écrit une lettre d'adieu, racontant sa sixième et sa septième année, s'adressant à ses amis, s'il en a déjà réellement eu (OS, rating K+).

Lisez Lis dans mes yeux si vous aimez le couple James/Lily, avec l'humour de James (puisque c'est lui qui raconte). Il aime s'amuser avec Sirius et Remus, il aime embêter Rogue mais, surtout, il aime Lily et tente de la séduire (OS, rating K, écrit sur une chanson).

Lisez Mourir par amour si vous voulez pleurer. Pansy écrit un journal intime pendant sa septième et dernière année, racontant sa vie de Sang-pur où son père veut la forcer à se marier avec Drago Malefoy. (OS, rating K+).

Lisez Que tu reviennes si vous êtes fans du couple Harry/Ginny. Harry s'est battu en duel contre Voldemort, il l'a tué et a ensuite disparu. Trois ans plus tard, Ginny ne s'en est toujours pas remise, elle espère encore son retour (OS, rating K, écrit sur une chanson).

Lisez Seuls à deux si vous n'êtes pas homophobes, le couple principal étant Harry/Drago. L'histoire se déroule pendant leur septième année, les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochent peu à peu, mais ne s'en rendent pas vraiment compte (fic, rating K+).

Voilà, j'ai fini ma petite pub. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire rapidement la suite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laissez-moi des reviews, please !

lilly.malefoy


	8. Chapter 8

Le réveil du blond sonna. Apparemment, il était le premier réveillé. Il en profita pour se préparer tranquillement, avant le branle-bas de combat qui agiterait bientôt la pièce, si c'était toujours comme la veille au soir.

L'ex-Serpentard venait de s'asseoir sur son lit, fin prêt, pour étudier son emploi du temps et réviser les cours, lorsqu'un second réveil retentit. Tournant la tête, il vit que c'était celui de son voisin de lit, Harry.

-Harry « Déjà ? » grogna-t-il en se levant.

Il se planta devant la porte de la salle de bain grande ouverte, ses vêtements à la main, qu'il posa sur le coin du lavabo. Il eut ensuite un sourire sadique que Drago ne lui connaissait pas.

-Harry « Un conseil, Malefoy, bouche-toi les oreilles si tu ne veux pas être sourd et planque-toi si tu veux rester vivant. »

D'un geste de la main, il fit voler les draps de ses camarades, les exposant ainsi à la fraîcheur de la chambre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Des cris ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, tous plus forts les uns que les autres, obligeant Drago à se mettre les mains sur les oreilles. Dean, qui semblait plus réveillé que les autres, étant à côté de la fenêtre qu'Harry n'avait pas oublié d'ouvrir, c'est normal, se leva d'un bond, l'air énervé. Il poussa son voisin de lit, Ron, au sol. Celui-ci se releva en protestant, récupéra sa baguette et demanda au blond, qui regardait tout ça sans comprendre.

-Ron « Malefoy, il est où ? »

-Drago « Qui ? » demanda-t-il, faisant semblant de ne rien comprendre.

-Ron « Mais, Harry bien sûr ! »

Le blond haussa des épaules, refusant de se mêler des histoires de chambre.

-Seamus « Il doit être dans la salle de bain » marmonna-t-il en se levant, visiblement frigorifié.

-Ron « Harry ! Sors de là tout de suite ! » cria-t-il en frappant la porte de la salle de bain de ses poings.

Sous la force des coups, la porte s'ouvrit. Le rouquin s'y précipita, mais elle était vide.

-Ron « Il est où ? » grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Neville se leva, aidant ses camarades à chercher Harry. Ce dernier se tenait sur le pas de la porte, se moquant de ses amis. D'un signe, il indiqua à Malefoy de ne rien dire. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever.

-Drago « Vous devriez vous dépêcher de vous préparer, vous allez être en retard » fit-il remarquer en sortant.

Les Gryffondor regardèrent l'heure avant de se préparer rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Harry montrait le chemin de la Grande Salle à Drago.

-Drago « Potter ! Comment t'as fait tout à l'heure ? »

-Harry « De quoi tu parles, Malefoy ? »

-Drago « T'étais dans la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvre et t'es à l'entrée de la chambre… »

-Harry « Ah oui ! J'ai utilisé ma cape d'invisibilité. Heureusement, sinon t'aurais assisté à un meurtre en direct. »

-Ron « Harry ! Attends-moi ! » cria-t-il en courant à travers le couloir.

Le rouquin semblait avoir oublié son envie de meurtre.

-Ron « Mais, dis moi Malefoy… Si là, t'es avec Harry, c'est que tout à l'heure, tu savais où il était, non ? »

Le blond allait bredouiller un mensonge lorsque Hermione arriva, le sauvant.

-Harry « Méfie-toi, demain, c'est Ron qui se lève en premier » murmura-t-il à Drago.

Drago s'installa à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, juste derrière Blaise, qui lui demanda de ses nouvelles.

-Blaise « Alors, c'est comment chez les Gryffondor ? »

-Drago « M'en parle pas, c'est des fous ! »

-Blaise « À ce point-là ? »

-Drago « Oh oui. »

Il lui raconta sa soirée et sa matinée sous le regard amusé d'Harry qui écoutait tout.

-Drago « Si demain matin je viens pas, tu sauras que c'est Weasley qui m'a tué » finit-il avec un sourire.

-Ron « Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais je peux faire de ta vie un enfer. Tu verras qu'il peut y avoir pire que la mort » intervint-il en s'asseyant.

-Drago « Pire que la mort ? Je ne te crois pas. »

-Harry « C'est tout à fait possible. Mais apparemment, cette incapacité à comprendre qu'il y a pire que la mort te viens de ton grand-père, Voldemort. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui vaudra sa perte » ajouta-t-il calmement entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille.

-Drago « Potter, tu vas arrêter de prononcer ce nom ! » s'exclama-t-il en épongeant la flaque de chocolat chaud qu'il venait de renverser.

-Hermione « Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de prononcer le nom de ton grand-père, Malefoy ! »

-Drago « Mon grand-père ! Mais je m'en fous de mon grand-père ! Je l'ai jamais demandé, moi, mon grand-père ! »

-Harry « Et ta Marque, alors ? »

-Drago « Pour la Marque non plus, j'ai rien demandé ! C'est lui qui m'y a forcé, avec mon père ! » ajouta-t-il avant de sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle.

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient la tête tournée vers la place qu'il venait de quitter, derrière Blaise, à côté de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient entendu que les mots "grand-père" et "père", prononcés plus fort à cause de la colère du blond.

De toute la journée, Drago n'apparut pas en cours, pas plus qu'il ne se montra au déjeuner et au dîner. Blaise avait cherché dans tous les recoins du château qu'il connaissait, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de son ami. Il finit par se résoudre à demander à Harry de l'aider à le chercher. Il trouva le brun devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, prêt à entrer dans sa salle commune.

-Blaise « Potter ! J'ai cherché Drago toute la journée, mais je l'ai pas trouvé ! Tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plaît ? »

Harry l'examina minutieusement, réfléchissant, puis il lui demanda de l'attendre trente secondes avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Il en ressortit peu après, un vieux parchemin vierge à la main.

-Harry « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » murmura-t-il pour que le Serpentard ne l'entende pas.

La carte de Poudlard apparut alors sous le regard ébahi du vert et argent.

-Harry « Tais toi et aide moi à le chercher ! » dit-il d'une voix dure avant même que son condisciple n'ait ouvert la bouche.

Fébrilement, les deux adolescents parcoururent le plan, cherchant, repassant partout, Blaise remarqua même des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais se tut pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du Gryffondor.

-Harry « Là, dans ce couloir, il va… »

Suivant le couloir du doigt, il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Blaise « À la tour d'Astronomie. »

Le Serpentard sembla alors être en pleine lutte intérieure, en plein dilemme.

-Harry « Méfait accomplit » murmura-t-il.

Le parchemin redevint vierge et le rouge et or le rangea au fond de sa poche.

-Harry « Tu devrais aller le voir… »

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle, après avoir donné le mot de passe lorsqu'une main le retint fermement.

-Blaise « Non, je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui devrait y aller. »

Et il s'éclipsa avant qu'Harry ait pu réagir. Après encore une ou deux minutes de réflexion, il vérifia grâce à la carte que Drago était toujours à la tour avant de s'y rendre, empruntant les couloirs vides avec de nombreux détours.

Il grimpa lentement les marches, en prenant garde afin de ne pas les faire grincer. Une fois arrivé à la porte, il colla son oreille et écouta un instant. Il entendait des sanglots à travers l'épaisse porte de bois. Inspirant et expirant doucement pour reprendre son souffle après avoir couru dans les couloirs et reprendre son calme, il poussa la porte précautionneusement, pour ne pas la faire grincer.

Drago ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide, le regard tourné vers les lointaines montagnes, derrière le lac et la forêt, quelques sanglots l'agitaient, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il paraissait perdu, fragile, différent de la face qu'il montrait d'habitude, avec son masque impassible, sans jamais montrer la moindre émotion. Il jouait le dur, mais en fait il était fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine qu'on a envie de protéger à tout pris.

Lentement, silencieusement, Harry s'approcha de lui, presque hypnotisé par la silhouette qui se découpait à la fenêtre, qui ne savait toujours pas que quelqu'un était derrière. Le Gryffondor resta un moment à le regarder, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, puis il leva une main pour le toucher à l'épaule, et lui dire qu'il était là, sa seconde main prête à réagir si le blond sursautait et basculait dans le vide.

Drago eut un léger mouvement lorsque la main bronzée lui toucha l'épaule puis resta immobile. Il semblait attendre, attendre quelque chose, de la part du rouge et or, toujours secoué par quelques sanglots, de plus en plus espacés. Sans réfléchir, Harry leva sa deuxième main et la posa sur l'autre épaule du Serpentard et commença un massage pour le calmer, comme avant à l'infirmerie. Peu à peu, il le sentait se détendre sous ses doigts, les sanglots disparurent, les larmes se faisaient plus rares, la respiration plus régulière et plus calme. Le vert et argent alla même jusqu'à pousser un léger soupir d'apaisement, de calme.

Tout était encore silencieux, aucun des deux jeunes sorcier ne voulait briser ce silence, mais il savaient également qu'il faudrait bien le faire, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Le vent agitait doucement la cime des arbres, la surface du lac se plissait, l'herbe se couchait, les nuages se déplaçaient lentement, cachant de temps en temps la lune, privant les deux jeunes hommes du peu de lumière qu'elle leur procurait.

Finalement, Harry arrêta son massage, avec un grognement de frustration du blond, et s'installa à la fenêtre d'à côté. Ainsi, il pouvait parler avec Drago sans le voir. Ce serait plus facile pour parler. De plus, avec un paysage calme sous les yeux, il se sentait incapable d'avoir des sautes d'humeurs.

-Harry « Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour… Pour ce matin. »

-Drago « C'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir… »

Le silence revint entre les deux jeunes gens. Tendant l'oreille, Harry entendit un nouveau sanglot à la fenêtre voisine. Leur discussion animée du matin semblait plus toucher Drago qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

-Harry « Je vois bien que ça te touche beaucoup, Drago. »

Le prénom lui avait échappé. Il l'avait dit sans y faire attention. Le concerné par contre l'avait remarqué.

-Drago « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais rien de ma vie, tu ne sais rien de ma famille, Potter » ajouta-t-il hargneusement, un peu ébranlé d'avoir entendu Harry l'appeler par son prénom.

-Harry « Non, je ne sais pas tout. Je ne sais de toi que ce que tu veux bien montrer. Ton visage avec un masque impassible, tu ne montres aucune émotion, tu ne laisses rien te toucher. Tu joues au gros dur, alors que tu es fragile. À force d'accumuler les émotions sans jamais les laisser s'exprimer, tu craques, mais tu ne te sens pas mieux après. Tu ne veux pas paraître faible devant les autres, donc tu t'es créé un personnage, un rôle que tu joues bien, d'ailleurs. Tu es un bon acteur. Mais, tu sais, montrer ses émotions, montrer ce qu'on ressent n'est pas une faiblesse. Ça peut même devenir une force. »

Après un court silence, il reprit son monologue sous l'oreille attentive de Drago.

-Harry « Pour ta vie, je dirais qu'elle ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, avec un père comme le tien. Un père qui te dicte ta conduite à longueur de temps. Il te mène à la baguette, et tu te laisses faire. Tu dois te dire que tu n'as pas assez de courage pour affronter ton père parce que tu es à Serpentard, mais il n'y a pas que les Gryffondor qui sont courageux. De même, je dirais que ça arrive aux Gryffondor d'avoir peur. Depuis ta naissance, tu dois te conduire comme ton père te l'a appris, comme tous les Malefoy l'ont fait avant toi et comme de nombreux Malefoy le feront tant que personne ne réagira. À Poudlard, tu te dois d'être un parfait petit Serpentard, sous l'œil attentif de ton parrain, Rogue. Tu n'as jamais été libre, on t'a toujours dit ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses, tu rêves de liberté, mais tu n'oses pas aller la chercher, te battre pour l'avoir. »

Harry se tut une nouvelle fois avant de continuer.

-Harry « Ton père, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup rencontré, mais il doit être un homme rigide, qui dirige son monde avec une poigne de fer. Par contre, ta mère doit beaucoup t'aimer. Tu es son fils unique et elle tient à toi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois, mais son regard débordait d'amour dès que ses yeux se posaient sur toi. Ton grand-père, lui, est un personnage plus complexe, avec encore un certain nombre de points obscures. Il recherche le pouvoir et est prêt à tout pour ça, il est très ambitieux et ne jure presque que par la magie noire. Il est intraitable avec ses Mangemorts, il n'hésite pas à les torturer à la moindre insatisfaction, il aime voir la souffrance. Néanmoins, il préfère tuer avec l'Avada, c'est rapide, propre, ça ne laisse aucune trace et il est impossible d'y survivre. »

-Drago « Non, toi, tu y as survécu. »

-Harry « C'est grâce à ma mère. Sans elle, je ne serais pas là. C'est grâce à son amour que j'ai survécu. Et c'est grâce à cet amour, ce pouvoir dont ton grand-père ignore tout et qu'il méprise tant, que je le vaincrais. C'est son incapacité à aimer quelqu'un qui lui fait croire qu'il n'y a rien de pire que la mort. Selon lui, et selon toi aussi, l'amour est une faiblesse. On ne doit pas aimer, sinon on s'affaiblit, c'est ce qu'on t'a toujours répété. Alors qu'en fait, l'amour est une force. C'est la force qui me permettra de le vaincre, définitivement. Un proverbe moldu dit que "l'amour donne des ailes". On serait prêt à tout par amour, pour sauver la personne qu'on aime, c'est dans ce sens que l'amour est une force. »

Harry se tut, la gorge sèche après sa longue tirade. Il se demandait pourquoi il confiait tout ça à Drago, mais c'est ce que lui dictait son instinct. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour voir le visage de son camarade. Celui-ci semblait pétrifié par toutes ces révélations. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit si transparent, finalement ? Malgré tous ses efforts, avait-il montré ses émotions au grand jour ? Tout ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire était vrai, et c'est justement ce qui le terrifiait. Harry devait être un devin pour savoir tout ça… Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Rogue « Tiens, tiens, deux élèves en dehors du dortoir après l'heure du couvre-feu… »

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et se retournèrent brusquement. Harry sauta du rebord de la fenêtre en fixant Rogue. Drago, lui, semblait pétrifié. Rogue avait-il entendu tout ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire ?

-Rogue « Je dois dire que votre petite conversation était très intéressante, messieurs. »

Oops, il avait tout entendu. C'était le pire. C'est une cata, une véritable catastrophe. Pendant un instant, Drago semblait reconsidérer la tentation de sauter par la fenêtre et ainsi d'en finir avec tout, avec sa famille pourrie, avec sa vie pourrie. Toujours perché sur son rebord de fenêtre, il s'approcha d'avantage du vide, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Rogue ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, mais le Gryffondor avait vu le blond se déplacer légèrement et, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait peur qu'il ne saute dans le vide.

-Rogue « Drago, je crois que ton père sera déçu de savoir que tu traînes avec Potter, et après le couvre-feu… De mieux en mieux. J'irais en référer au directeur, en proposant évidemment votre renvoi à tous les deux, dès que j'en aurais fini avec vous. »

-Harry « Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Rogue « Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas vous en tirer sans la moindre punition, j'espère ? Drago a raté toute une journée de cours et est maintenant en dehors du dortoir après extinction des feux. Vous, vous avez peut-être été en cours, mais vous n'en êtes pas moins hors du dortoir à 23h… » dit-il en consultant sa montre. « Je n'oublierais pas non plus d'envoyer un hibou à ton père, Drago… »

Sur son rebord de fenêtre, Drago semblait hésiter entre sauter et juste se laisser tomber, le résultat étant le même. En se tortillant un peu, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol, qui paraissait d'un coup bien lointain, il réussit à se mettre accroupis, préférant visiblement le saut à la chute bête et simple. Bien que les mouvements du blond soient suffisamment discrets pour que le professeur de potions ne les voit pas, l'œil exercé d'Harry les avait repéré et le brun avait deviné, avec un sentiment d'horreur, les intention du jeune homme.

-Rogue « En plus, vos notes sont en chute libre depuis quelques temps, il va falloir y remédier, Drago. Tu devras te remettre au travail, et vite. »

Rogue, aussi myope qu'une taupe, ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte des idées suicidaires de son élève et continuait de le rabaisser, ne semblant pas prêt de s'arrêter.

N'y tenant plus, Harry sortit sa baguette et stupéfixa le professeur, se tournant ensuite vers Drago qui se rapprochait toujours du bord.

-Harry « Tu as vraiment l'intention de sauter ? » demanda-t-il le plus innocemment possible.

-Drago « Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, Potter. Et ne t'approche pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant le Gryffondor faire un pas dans sa direction. « Pose ta baguette ! »

-Harry « OK, je pose ma baguette. »

Il la déposa à l'autre bout de la pièce, en prenant soin de faire sortir le corps stupéfixé de Rogue de la pièce, puis il resta au fond en regardant le blond.

-Harry « Tu vois, je n'ai pas ma baguette, Rogue n'est plus dans la pièce. »

Le rouge et or s'approcha d'un pas puis s'immobilisa, les yeux fixé sur son ancien ennemi.

-Harry « Tu as vraiment l'intention de sauter ? » redemanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Drago « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'en suis pas capable ? » cracha-t-il.

-Harry « Tu l'aurais déjà fait, depuis le temps que tu es assis sur ce rebord » expliqua-t-il en avançant d'un autre pas.

À présent, une dizaine de pas séparait les deux adolescents. Drago était toujours accroupis sur le rebord de fenêtre et Harry debout au milieu de la pièce. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

-Harry « Et puis, es-tu vraiment sûr que c'est la bonne solution pour échapper à tous tes problèmes ? »

Il s'avança encore, puis s'immobilisa quand il vit le blond se raidir.

-Harry « Quand on a des problèmes, il n'y a pas trente six milles solutions. Il n'y en a que deux. Soit tu évites ce problème, tu le fuis et tu es un lâche… Soit tu l'affrontes, tu y fais face et tu es courageux. »

Il fit un nouveau pas en direction de Drago.

-Drago « De toute façon, il n'y a que les Gryffondor qui sont courageux. »

-Harry « Le courage n'est pas la propriété exclusive des Gryffondor. Les autres aussi peuvent être courageux. »

-Drago « Seuls les Gryffondor sont courageux, et moi, je suis à Serpentard. »

-Harry « Non, tu n'es pas à Serpentard. »

Harry profita de l'étonnement du blond pour faire un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

-Drago « Et depuis quand ? »

-Harry « Je te rappelle que, depuis hier soir, tu es à Gryffondor, et ce pour une semaine. »

Harry avança encore.

-Harry « Ce qui veut dire que, cette semaine, tu as le droit d'être courageux, comme les Gryffondor qui t'accueillent dans leur maison. Pendant une semaine, tu dois faire honneur à la maison de Gryffondor, la maison des courageux. Et ne me dis pas que tous les Serpentard sont lâches, je suis sûr que vous pouvez aussi être courageux. »

Il fit un nouveau pas, seuls cinq pas les séparaient.

-Drago « Pff, vous les Gryffondor, vous dîtes que vous êtes courageux, mais en faites vous agissez sans réfléchir. Vous agissez bêtement. »

-Harry « Mais vous, les Serpentard, vous réfléchissez tellement que, au bout d'un moment, vous n'osez plus faire ce que vous aviez prévu. Un Gryffondor aurait agi rapidement, sans réfléchir et aurait sûrement déjà sauté. Un Serpentard, comme toi, réfléchit, pèse longuement le pour et le contre pour finalement ne pas sauter. Après, il va former une coquille autour de lui pour se rendre intouchable, il va cacher ses émotions, mais tôt ou tard, il craquera à nouveau. »

Harry fit un autre pas.

-Harry « Un Gryffondor affronte ses problèmes. Soit il aurait eu le courage de sauter, soit il aurait eu le courage de faire face à ses problèmes. Un Serpentard évite toutes les difficultés. Une fois arrivé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il n'ose pas sauter. Ses problèmes reviennent encore, mais il n'ose pas les affronter. »

Harry s'approcha encore, Drago l'écoutait silencieusement.

-Harry « Les Serpentard se croient forts parce qu'ils sont craints des autres, ils se croient supérieurs par rapport à tout le monde. Pour eux, les Gryffondor, ce n'est rien, ce sont des idiots qui agissent sans réfléchir, je me trompe ? »

Harry avança encore.

-Harry « En fait, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor illustrent très bien une fable moldue. Vous ressemblez au chêne, et nous au roseau. Quand l'orage arrive, vous restez droit, vous résistez, vous refusez de plier, de montrer la moindre faiblesse. L'arbre reste bien droit. Nous, on accepte nos sentiments, nos faiblesses, on accepte de plier. Mais quand l'orage est plus fort, il déracine l'arbre. Le roseau, lui, plie mais ne rompt pas. »

Seul un malheureux pas séparait les deux jeunes sorciers.

-Harry « Tout le monde a un cœur, des sentiments. Seulement, il faut les accepter, malgré tout ce qu'on a pu te dire jusqu'à maintenant. Tu as le droit d'aimer, ce n'est pas interdit, ni réservé aux non-Serpentard. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, ça peut être une force. »

Drago baissa la tête et laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues, les épaules agitées par quelques sanglots qu'il tentait d'étouffer, refusant malgré tout de pleurer devant Harry, qui fit le dernier pas qui le séparait du blond.

-Harry « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde à le droit de pleurer, ça fait du bien. Ça permet de relâcher un peu la pression. Viens, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie » ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Sans la moindre résistance, Drago descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et suivi Harry, à moitié appuyé sur son épaule à travers les couloirs. Ils laissèrent Rogue stupéfixé dans la tour, Harry retournerait le chercher avec Dumbledore pour avoir une petite conversation. Dès que Mrs Pomfresh vit les deux jeunes hommes arriver, elle eut une mine sévère, mais se calma en voyant l'état du blond. Lorsque ce dernier fut plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves grâce à une potion, Harry expliqua brièvement à l'infirmière ce qui s'était passé.

_À suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

Et voici le chapitre 9 ! Je viens de le finir, ouf…

Je vous le poste sans tarder.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut dispensé de cours. En effet, il avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit avec le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall pour parler des événements de cette journée. Harry dû montrer son souvenir dans la pensine pour savoir qui de Rogue ou lui disait la vérité.

-Hermione « T'étais passé où, hier soir ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant Harry s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour le déjeuner.

-Harry « Pas envie d'en parler » marmonna-t-il en se servant.

En face de lui, Ron semblait déçu que Drago n'ait pas dormi dans le dortoir, il s'était fait une joie de le réveiller, mais le lit était vide.

-Ron « Pourquoi Malefoy n'a pas dormi dans le dortoir, cette nuit ? Il est pas venu en cours, non plus, hier… »

-Hermione « Harry, tu sais où il est, Malefoy ? »

Harry haussa les épaules avant de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Ses amis le sauraient bien assez tôt, selon lui. Durant tout l'après-midi, Hermione et Ron ne cessèrent de poser des questions à Harry sur son absence et celle de Malefoy qui, selon eux, étaient liées.

-Harry « Ce soir… » finit-il par dire, exaspéré.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. En effet, lors du dîner, Drago revint et s'installa sans la moindre hésitation à côté d'Harry en lui murmurant un vague « merci ». Puis, Dumbledore se leva et annonça le remplacement du professeur Rogue par Nymphadora Tonks jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. La concerné se leva et fut bruyamment applaudie. Il semblerait que le remplacement de Rogue par une jeune femme aux cheveux rose et violet soit une bonne idée, même selon les Serpentard qui adoraient le professeur Rogue.

D'un signe de tête, Harry indiqua à ses amis que les affaires étaient liées, mais qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard. L'explication vint lorsque Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry dans sa chambre alors que Drago était sous la douche.

-Ron « Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de Rogue que Malefoy a voulu se suicider ? » s'exclama-t-il.

-Hermione « Plus fort, Ron, je crois que quelqu'un ne t'as pas entendu, » protesta-t-elle, espérant que personne n'avait entendu.

-Harry « En partie. À mon avis, il y a aussi son père et son grand-père, Voldemort. »

-Hermione « En tous cas, heureusement que tu étais là. »

-Harry « Si j'y étais, c'était grâce à Zabini. Il m'a rattrapé devant la salle commune et m'a dit qu'il était inquiet pour Malefoy. On a regardé sur la carte du Maraudeur et on a vu qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour d'Astronomie et j'y ai été. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Drago qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain en boxer. Il ne put retenir un sourire moqueur devant l'expression outrée d'Hermione qui se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, suivie par Ron.

-Harry « T'aurais pu faire attention en sortant, ne me dis pas que tu ignorais qu'elle étais là ! » s'exclama-t-il avant d'aller à son tour dans la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, en boxer également, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ron étaient arrivés et le capharnaüm habituel régnait déjà. Neville cherchait, une fois encore, Trevor son crapaud. Drago se dépêcha de soulever sa couverture afin de s'assurer que le batracien ne se cachait pas au fond de son lit, mais il était dans le sac de cours de Dean, comme à sa vieille habitude. Harry, qui avait à nouveau égaré son pyjama, fouillait toute la chambre vêtu d'un simple boxer. Seamus préparait son sac de cours, après avoir tout entassé au pied de son lit. Ron tentait tant bien que mal d'atteindre son lit en zigzagant entre les habits sales, les livres de cours et autres objets qui n'avaient rien à faire par terre. Il finit par y arriver et se glissa dans ses draps, ne laissant que ses longs cheveux roux dépasser.

Drago venait de lancer à Harry un tas de tissus rouge, son pyjama qu'il venait de trouver sous son propre lit lorsque Ron se redressa brusquement.

-Ron « Dites, les gars, on est le combien, aujourd'hui ? »

-Dean « Le 11 octobre, pourquoi ? »

-Ron « Et merde ! » s'exclama-t-il en sautant hors de son lit.

Il attrapa sa cape, s'en recouvrit et se précipita hors du dortoir sous les rires de ses camarades. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, en poursuivant une boule de plume nommée Coquecigrue. Il semblait vouloir lui attacher une lettre à la patte, mais sans succès. Le hibou fut attrapé lorsqu'il passa au-dessus du lit de Drago, où il était déjà couché. Son bras se tendit brusquement, le petit oiseau prisonnier entre ses doigts.

-Ron « Merci Malefoy » dit-il difficilement en récupérant son animal qui essayait inutilement de se libérer.

Le jeune Weasley marmonna un moment à propos d'une lettre d'anniversaire qu'il avait oublié, que si demain Bill ne recevait pas la lettre, il allait se faire tuer et pesta encore contre son manque de mémoire, tout en se débattant avec Coq pour lui attacher l'enveloppe de parchemin. Une fois la lettre attachée et le hibou partit, il se remit dans son lit en souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Peu après, Seamus se coucha, après avoir enfin fini son sac, bientôt imité par Neville, après avoir vérifié où était son crapaud, puis par Dean qui venait de retrouver son oreiller, mystérieusement disparu après une bataille de polochons.

Harry se tourna vers Drago, maintenant assis sur son lit. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, ne pensant à rien.

-Harry « Si tu veux parler, tu sais qu'on est là, Malefoy. »

Le blond hocha la tête sans accorder le moindre regard au Gryffondor. Ce dernier se glissa dans son lit chauffé par une bouillotte et se tourna pour pouvoir voir son voisin de lit qui ne tarda pas à se coucher.

Le lendemain, c'était normalement au tour de Neville de réveiller ses camarades mais, comme d'habitude, il l'avait complètement oublié, s'attirant une fois de plus les foudres de ses amis. Tout en se dépêchant de se préparer pour ne pas être en retard, Neville marmonnait quelques vagues excuses, mais les jeunes sorciers ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille, totalement absorbés par leur toilette sommaire.

-Drago « Ça lui est déjà arrivé de ne pas oublier quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il au Gryffondor le plus proche.

-Harry « Euh… Tu me pose une colle, là. Franchement, je sais pas » répondit-il en fouillant vainement dans sa mémoire.

-Dean « Moi, je crois qu'il n'y a que son anniversaire qu'il n'oublie pas » intervint-il en se tournant vers le rouge et or au visage lunaire.

-Neville « Euh… »

-Dean « Bon, d'accord, j'ai rien dit. Il a oublié que c'était aujourd'hui… » soupira-t-il en enfilant une chaussette récalcitrante.

-Neville « Ah bon ? »

-Drago « Désespérant. »

-Seamus & Ron « Joyeux anniversaire, Neville ! » s'écrièrent les deux amis en bondissant devant Neville, les mains cachées derrière leur dos.

-Neville « M… Merci » balbutia-t-il en prenant les deux cadeaux que ses camarades venaient de lui donner, de la part de la chambrée.

Le premier contenait une collection de livres sur la botanique, offerte par Harry, bizarrement, Drago avait participé à cet achat. Dean, Seamus et Ron avaient préféré donner des plantes rares que Neville s'empresserait d'étudier sous toutes les coutures. Il affichait une mine heureuse, éclairée par un large sourire.

-Drago « Je voudrais pas interrompre ce petit moment de bonheur, mais on va être en retard… » fit-il de sa voix traînante.

Un simple coup d'œil à sa tête montrait qu'en fait, Drago s'était fait un plaisir "d'interrompre ce petit moment de bonheur", contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit. De plus, il se fichait complètement que les cinq Gryffondor soient en retard au cours de potion, à une petite exception près. En effet, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harry soit en retard, perdant ainsi des points. Au moment même où Drago avait pensé ça, il avait secoué la tête, essayant de sortir cette absurdité de son esprit, malheureusement, ses yeux, qui restaient fixés sur le jeune homme en question, n'aidaient absolument pas cette dure tâche, et le jeune Malefoy fut obligé de quitter précipitamment la pièce pour masquer son soudain embarras.

Surpris, les Gryffondor le regardèrent partir, comme piqué par une mouche, et claquer la porte. Ils haussèrent les épaules avant de terminer de se préparer. Lorsque les cinq amis arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, il croisèrent Drago qui en sortait, la tête baissée, ses cheveux blonds cachant très peu son visage qui avait pris une teinte entre le rose et le rouge. Agacé, le jeune homme accéléra sous le regard éberlué des rouge et or, qui ne comprenaient toujours rien.

Toute la journée, Drago évita les regards des Gryffondor, ses joues se coloraient de rose à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard d'Harry. Ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas le brusque changement de comportement du jeune homme, mais ne cherchait pas non plus à comprendre.

De son côté, Drago n'écoutait rien aux cours, préférant se torturer l'esprit pour trouver une solution qui empêcherait ses joues de rosir à chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry. Il fallait qu'il trouve, il n'avait pas le choix.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait, détaillait les sorcières de Gryffondor. En effet, la seule solution qui se présentait était de sortir avec une Gryffondor, puisque la salle commune des rouge et or en était remplie. Il avait décidé de passer à l'attaque le soir même, ayant choisi une élève de sixième année, blonde aux yeux bleus avec une forte poitrine. Sachant qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps avec elle, il n'avait pas cherché laquelle était la plus jolie, la plus intelligente.

Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'une camarade de classe de cette fameuse blonde avait justement choisi ce moment précis pour l'aborder, ayant visiblement envie de passer une nuit avec lui. Pas vraiment qu'il soit contre l'idée de passer la nuit avec Romilda Vane, puisque c'était son nom, mais il préférait choisir ses conquêtes lui-même. En plus, celle-ci semblait vouloir se rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir mieux aborder Harry, chose qu'il refusait totalement.

Et voilà, ses joues avaient recommencé à rosir. Il devenait de plus en plus urgent de parer à ce problème, avant que les Gryffondor ne se moquent de lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers le canapé qu'occupaient Romilda et la blonde.

Drago allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsque Romilda le coupa :

-Romilda « Tu es Drago Malefoy, non ? »

-Drago « Oui, c'est moi. »

Ignorant délibérément Romilda, il se tourna vers la blonde.

-Drago « Dis moi, tu t'appelles comment ? »

La blonde se mit à rougir en comprenant qui était en train de lui parler.

-Romilda « Moi, c'est Romilda Vane. »

Drago ferma les yeux un moment et compta jusqu'à 10 pour se calmer et s'adressa encore une fois à la blonde, se demandant soudainement si elle n'était pas muette.

-Drago « Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, sauf pour cette semaine où je suis Gryffondor. »

La blonde leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux d'un bleu profond dont Drago avait du mal à se détacher.

-"blonde" « Moi, c'est Anouck. »

-Drago « Enchanté. Ça te dirai de faire un tour dans le parc, demain, après les cours ? »

-Anouck « Bi… Bien sûr » balbutia-t-elle, rougissant encore plus.

-Drago « Parfait, je viendrais te chercher ici à 18h. »

Il lui adressa un discret clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner, fusillé du regard par Romilda qu'il n'avait pas daigné regarder. Derrière lui, deux ou trois sorcières se précipitèrent vers Romilda et Anouck pour être sûres que le blond qui leur avait parlé était bien le beau Drago Malefoy, adoré de toute la gent féminine, ou presque.

Plus loin, dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron avaient observé la scène, sidérés.

-Ron « Dis moi, Harry, la brune, c'est pas Romilda Vane ? »

-Harry « Si, c'est elle. L'année dernière, elle a essayé de me donner un philtre d'amour, brillante idée de son amie Anouck, d'après les rumeurs » dit-il suffisamment fort pour que Drago entende en rejoignant le dortoir, à deux mètres de là.

-Ron « Anouck ? C'est qui ? »

-Harry « La blonde avec qui Malefoy parlait » répondit-il avant d'entendre une porte claquée. « Je crois que Malefoy nous a entendus… »

Ron préférant éviter le blond se dirigea vers Dean et entama une partie d'échecs version sorciers pendant qu'Harry retournait dans la chambre pour prendre une douche. Quand il entra, le blond ruminait seul, sur son lit en serrant son oreiller entre ses mains. Tout en le surveillant discrètement, Harry prit ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre. Il en sortit rapidement, ne portant en tout et pour tout que sa serviette de toilette aux couleurs de Gryffondor, décorée d'un Vif d'or animé. Drago avait, bien malgré lui, le regard fixé sur le corps presque dénudé du Gryffondor.

-Drago « Potter, t'aurais pas pu prévenir que les Gryffondor étaient des pestes ? »

-Harry « Excuse-moi, mais elles ne le sont pas toutes. Il n'y en a que quelques unes, et il a fallut que tu tombes dessus. Mais estime toi heureux que tu sois prévenus, ces deux-là, ce sont les pires » fit-il en sortant son boxer noir de sa malle.

-Drago « C'est bien ma veine, Drago Malefoy, roi des chanceux ! » marmonna-t-il.

En l'entendant, Harry se tourna vers lui. Le geste brusque fit tomber sa serviette au sol mais, heureusement, il était caché par sa couverture posée en vrac sur son lit. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son boxer, presque hypnotisé par le regard de son nouveau camarade de chambre. Ce dernier regrettait un peu qu'Harry ne fasse que rarement son lit.

Drago « Mais, qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça, moi ? Potter est un garçon, un _gar-çon_. Et j'aime les filles… Enfin, je crois… »

À cette pensée, quelques furtives images lui revinrent en mémoire. Harry sortant des douches, après le Quidditch. Harry vêtu d'un boxer dans la chambre. Harry perdant sa serviette, dans cette même chambre. Harry…

-Harry « Malefoy ! You hou ! Tu te réveilles ? »

-Drago « Hein ? Tu disais quoi ? »

-Harry « Je te demandais si tu avais vu mon pyjama, j'arrête pas de le perdre » répéta-t-il d'un air soucieux en scannant la pièce du regard.

-Drago « Si tu rangeais mieux tes affaires, tu le perdrais moins souvent » fit-il remarquer en souriant.

-Harry « Arrête tes commentaires débiles et aide-moi plutôt à chercher. »

L'ancien Serpentard s'y mit de mauvaise grâce. Bien qu'il cherchait précisément dans une direction qui l'empêchait de voir Harry, il ne put empêcher sa tête de tourner et ses yeux de se poser sur le sorcier, accroupi à côté de son lit, fouillant en dessous. Drago dut s'empêcher de baver à cette vision qu'il trouvait divine.

Ron entra doucement dans la chambre, pensant que les deux jeunes sorciers étaient couchés. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Harry, ne portant qu'un boxer assez moulant, accroupi à côté du lit et regardant en dessous, Drago étant penché au dessus de lui en le fixant, ses yeux exprimant bien autre chose que de la haine. Le roux laissa les livres s'échapper de ses mains, qui tombèrent bruyamment par terre. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, Harry se cogna contre son lit pendant que Drago saisissait précipitamment un bout de tissus qui traînait sur le lit.

-Harry « Je cherchais mon pyjama, je l'ai encore perdu » expliqua-t-il en se frottant douloureusement le crâne.

-Drago « Et moi, je l'ai trouvé sur son lit » ajouta-t-il en agitant le vêtement en question.

Ron restait immobile, comme paralysé. Harry inquiet alla passer sa main devant les yeux de son ami pour le faire réagir. Celui-ci sursauta, observa Harry et Drago avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

-Harry « Ron ? » appela-t-il à travers la porte.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il haussa des épaules et se retourna.

-Drago « Ton pyjama » dit-il en le lui tendant « Harry. »

-Harry « Merci » fit-il en avançant la main « Drago. »

La main d'Harry frôla celle de Drago et tous deux furent parcourus de frissons, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre, incapable de bouger.

Un léger brouhaha se fit entendre à travers la porte menant à la salle commune, le bruit augmentait d'intensité jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant passer Dean, Seamus et Neville qui parlaient avec animation. Ils se figèrent en voyant Harry et Drago, plantés au milieu de la pièce. Ces derniers sursautèrent à nouveau, Drago lâcha le pyjama qu'Harry se dépêcha d'enfiler puis tous deux se précipitèrent vers leur lit et se couchèrent sans un mot.

La porte de la salle de bains se rouvrit et Ron en sortit, l'air choqué. Dean, Seamus et Neville le regardèrent un instant puis haussèrent des épaules et se préparèrent pour se coucher à leur tour.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait frissonné en touchant Drago, mais préféra mettre ce léger frisson sur le compte de la fraîcheur de la pièce, bien qu'il ne soit que peu convaincu.

De son côté, Drago se répétait pour la cinquième fois la scène, il ne s'en lassait pas, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Drago « Potter est un garçon, et j'aime les filles. J'aime les filles, pas Potter. Pas Potter, même s'il a un beau cul. Un beau cul… »

Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres, il avait les yeux dans le vague. Il changea de position pour essayer de s'endormir et se mit face au lit voisin, celui d'Harry. Pas de chance.

Drago « Un beau cul et de beaux yeux verts. De beaux verts qui me regardent. Hein ? Qui me regardent ? »

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprit et constata qu'effectivement Harry le regardait d'un regard doux, pelotonné sous ses couvertures rouges.

Bizarrement, Drago n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir sous le regard presque affectif d'Harry.

Les deux jeunes sorciers passèrent une bonne nuit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Dean « Debout, les gars, réveillez-vous ! » chanta-t-il pour réveiller ses camarades le lendemain matin.

Ron grogna, toujours emmitouflé sous sa couette, Neville ronfla encore plus fort, Seamus se retourna, Harry respira bruyamment et Drago cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller.

-Dean « Debout, les gars, réveillez-vous ! » répéta-t-il.

Il tira sans ménagement sur la couette de Ron, l'arrachant de ses bras.

-Dean « Debout, les gars, réveillez-vous ! »

Il boucha le nez de Neville qui se redressa vivement, reprenant sa respiration.

-Dean « Debout, les gars, réveillez-vous ! »

Il poussa Seamus qui tomba lourdement du lit.

-Dean « Debout, les gars, réveillez-vous ! » chanta-t-il une nouvelle fois, contre l'oreille d'Harry.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

-Dean « Debout, les gars, réveillez-vous ! »

Il enleva l'oreiller de Drago et tira sur sa couette, l'empêchant ainsi de se cacher une nouvelle fois.

-Drago « Non mais, t'es malade Thomas ! » s'écria-t-il en prenant précipitamment ses affaires afin de se réchauffer sous la douche.

Il y resta un long moment, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, se tournant lentement mais sûrement vers un certain brun aux yeux verts. Lorsqu'il se sécha, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une érection, rien qu'en pensant à Harry et à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

-Drago « Bon, très bien, d'accord. Je ne vais quand même pas reprendre de douche, il est trop tard et puis je viens d'en sortir. »

Il réfléchit longuement, cherchant désespérément une solution à cette subite et stupide érection.

-Drago « Bon, pensons à Dumbledore et à Rogue en string en train de danser la danse des canards. »

Il se concentra sur cette image.

-Drago « Bah, quelle horreur ! » fit-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. « Ah, c'est malin, je ne vais pas oublier cette image de sitôt ! En tout cas, c'était diablement efficace. »

On frappa brusquement contre la porte de la pièce.

-Harry « Oh ! Malefoy ! T'as pas bientôt fini ? »

-Drago « C'est bon, c'est bon » grommela-t-il en ramassant ses affaires.

Lorsqu'il croisa Harry, il s'empressa de baisser la tête et accéléra le pas, marmonnant que son sac n'était pas prêt et qu'il allait être en retard, et fonça de plus belle vers son lit.

La journée se déroula ensuite tranquillement, le malaise subsistant entre Drago et Harry. Ron, lui, continuait de se sentir gêné en présence d'Harry et de Drago, tout comme Dean, Seamus et Neville, se souvenant parfaitement de la veille. Hermione ne comprenait rien du tout de ces malaises mais personne ne voulait lui expliquer, esquivant le sujet à tous les coups.

Puis, vint le moment fatidique du rendez-vous entre Drago et Anouck. Le blond stressait de plus en plus, se demandant comment il allait se débarrasser de cette peste, si toutefois Harry ne lui avait pas menti. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer, comme il l'aurait fait auparavant pour n'importe quel rendez-vous, si peu important soit-il, et alla au point de rendez-vous.

Anouck arriva avec cinq minutes de retard, alors que Drago lui avait expressément indiquer qu'il détestait le retard.

-Anouck « Les femmes doivent savoir se faire désirer » fit-elle en arrivant enfin sous le regard désespéré du Serpentard-actuellement-Gryffondor.

-Drago « Dans dix minutes, je dois aller voir McGonagall, elle m'a convoqué. »

-Anouck « C'est pas grave, je t'attendrais. »

-Drago « Je doute que… Je pense que ça prendra un moment… Je ne sais pas à quelle heure cet entretien sera fini… Mais je pense que ce sera tard. »

Minable, comme excuse, pensa Drago. J'aurais pu trouver mieux…

Mais au moins, Anouck semblait le croire. Ce rendez-vous n'était pas un mensonge, mais il doutait sérieusement que l'entretien dure aussi longtemps qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire la Gryffondor.

Après avoir marché et discuté cinq minutes dans le parc, Drago sut qu'Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Non seulement elle n'avait aucune conversation, à part des sujets de filles, comme les plus beaux mecs de Poudlard et la dernière mode, mais elle avait une voix qui montait régulièrement dans les aiguë, or Drago préférait les voix plus graves, presque masculines, et elle était au bord de l'hystérie à chaque phrase que Drago prononçait.

Il soupira de désespoir et annonça qu'il devait aller voir McGonagall.

-Anouck « D'accord, je t'accompagne jusqu'à son bureau » fit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa emmener vers le bureau du professeur. Il la laissa parler sans l'écouter, se contentant de marmonner vaguement de temps à autre, et laissa ses pensées divaguer. Malheureusement, elle se dirigèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair vers un certain brun aux yeux verts.

Sentant une nouvelle érection se pointer, il pensa immédiatement à son image choc, ne retenant que très difficilement un cri d'horreur. Son trouble ne passa pas totalement inaperçu.

-Anouck « Ça va, Drago ? On dirait que t'as vu le diable en personne ! »

-Drago « Non, non, ça va, ça va très bien. »

Il souffla un coup et s'avança vers la porte du bureau de McGonagall.

-Drago « Euh, Pansy, euh, Anouck, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu m'attendes, je vais sûrement sortir tard, et le couvre-feu sera passé. »

La jeune fille eut une moue triste, observa un moment son masque d'indifférence et se résigna.

-Anouck « OK, je suppose que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. À demain alors, peut-être… »

-Drago « N'y compte pas trop, quand même » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il tenta brièvement de se calmer et frappa à la porte.

-McGonagall « Entrez, Mr Malefoy. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et referma le lourd battant derrière lui.

-McGonagall « Asseyez-vous, Mr Malefoy. »

Il s'exécuta et se recomposa un masque d'indifférence, genre rien-ne-m'atteint.

-McGonagall « Bien. Je voulais vous voir pour plusieurs choses » commença-t-elle, gênée. « Je… Je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez depuis votre dernière… _altercation_, dirons-nous, avec le professeur Rogue. Vous semblez aller mieux… mais… »

-Drago « Je… Oui, ça va mieux. »

-McGonagall « Pourtant, vous semblez fragile, par moments… »

Drago sursauta. Elle devait parler de son trouble en présence d'Harry. C'était donc si visible que ça ?

-Drago « Non, non, ça va mieux, beaucoup mieux » fit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

Le professeur de métamorphose comprit qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre dessus pour l'instant et changea donc de sujet.

-McGonagall « Et… Votre séjour à Gryffondor, se passe-t-il bien ? Je crois que vous êtes dans la même chambre que… »

-Drago « Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter » répondit-il, sa voix faiblissant en prononçant le dernier nom, ce qui n'échappa pas au vieux professeur.

-McGonagall « Vous vous entendez mieux avec Mr Potter, on dirait. »

-Drago « Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

-McGonagall « Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit un peu brutalement sur un Harry Potter passablement énervé.

-McGonagall « Eh bien, que vous arrive-t-il, Mr Potter ? »

-Harry « Professeur, il y a un problème. Romilda Vane et Anouck Tabas sont en train de saccager la salle commune. De plus, elles insultent un élève, Drago Malefoy. »

-McGonagall « Bien, restez là, je vais aller voir. »

Elle partit en trombe, plantant là les deux élèves. Drago se racla la gorge et Harry remarqua enfin qu'il était là.

-Harry « Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna-t-il.

-Drago « McGonagall m'avait convoqué. »

-Harry « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »

-Drago « Parler de… de Rogue et de mon séjour à Gryffondor. »

-Harry « Ah » fut le seul commentaire qu'il réussit à sortir.

Il y eu un bref silence pesant durant lequel les eux jeunes hommes se dévisageaient, aucun des deux n'osant parler. Finalement, Harry prit tout son courage Gryffondorien à deux mains et se lança.

-Harry « Et, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Gryffondor ? »

-Drago « C'est un peu le bordel dans la chambre… »

-Harry « Ça l'a toujours été et je ne pense pas que ça changera un jour » fit-il en riant.

-Drago « Les réveils ne sont pas toujours agréables, je dirais même jamais… »

-Harry « Mais, sinon, comment veux-tu te réveiller ? Au moins, on est sûrs que ça marche. »

-Drago « Oui, mais on peut trouver des moyens plus… moins durs. »

-Harry « Mais ce ne serait pas très Serpentard, or tout le monde à un petit côté Serpentard, même s'il est bien caché. »

-Drago « Toi ? Un côté Serpentard ? Désolé, mais je ne peux pas le croire. »

-Harry « Et pourtant… Le choixpeau aurait bien voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard. »

-Drago « Mais, pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait ? »

-Harry « Parce que je lui avait demandé "tout sauf Serpentard". Ce sont nos choix, pas nos aptitudes qui montrent qui on est. »

Devant le regard étonné du blond, il ajouta :

-Harry « C'est ce que m'a dit Dumbledore en première ou en deuxième année, je ne sais plus. »

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Harry « Ah si, c'était à la fin de ma deuxième année, puisque je venait de croiser Tom. »

-Drago « Qui est Tom ? »

-Harry « Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, ton grand-père. »

-Drago « Mon grand-père adoptif, il a juste adopté mon père, afin de recruter plus facilement les Mangemorts. Je le déteste, je voudrais tant qu'il meurt… »

-Harry « Il mourra, tu as ma parole. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

-Drago « Oui. »

Il baissa la tête, retenant les quelques larmes qui lui venaient.

-Drago « Et… Je voulais savoir… Il paraît que le règlement… »

-Harry « Oui, je sais, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup respecter. Comme mon père, je n'arrête pas d'enfreindre les règlements. »

-Drago « Comment, par exemple ? » demanda-t-il, retenant difficilement sa curiosité croissante.

-Harry « En partant de Poudlard pour aller au Ministère, en me promenant la nuit, en buvant une potion interdite… »

-Drago « Une potion interdite ? »

-Harry « Oui, en deuxième année, Hermione avait préparé du polynectar. Ron et moi, en s'étaient transformés en Crabbe et Goyle. »

-Drago « Quoi ? »

-Harry « Oui, tu nous avais même emmené dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Trop verte à mon goût, d'ailleurs. »

-Drago « Ah oui, toi, en parfait Gryffondor, tu préfères le rouge, non ? »

-Harry « Tout à fait. Et toi, en parfait petit Serpentard, le rouge de la chambre n'est pas trop dur à supporter ? »

-Drago « Oh, on s'y fait. On se fait aussi à votre conneries, à votre bazar permanent… J'irais presque jusqu'à dire qu'il va me manquer, après. »

-Harry « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je te rappelle qu'après, c'est moi qui viens à Serpentard, et je suis loin d'être le roi du rangement. »

-Drago « Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Mais comment je vais faire pour te supporter deux semaines ? Toi, le Survivant, célèbre, sûr de toi-même, arrogant, fier… »

-Harry « Ah non, le fier et l'arrogant, c'est plutôt toi. Avec ton masque de froideur, d'indifférence, presque glacial. Je me demande comment je te supporte et comment je vais faire après, à Serpentard… »

Les deux jeunes hommes explosèrent de rire. C'est ce moment précis que McGonagall choisi pour revenir à son bureau. Une fois la surprise passée, elle s'adressa à ses deux élèves.

-McGonagall « Mr Potter, je crois que vos camarades de Gryffondor vous attendent. Petite précision, Miss Vane et Miss Tabas sont chez le directeur. »

Le brun se leva du siège où il s'était installé pour parler avec Drago et hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'arrêta net, la poignée dans la main, comme paralysé.

-McGonagall « Mr Potter, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Harry leva la main pour demander le silence et tendit l'oreille, les sourcils froncés.

-McGonagall « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que… »

Harry l'interrompit en parlant fourchelang, comme s'il parlait avec quelqu'un, dans le couloir.

-McGonagall « Mr Potter, que signifie… »

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant un reptile entrer en sifflant dans son bureau. Le serpent semblait être en grande conversation avec Harry. Drago et McGonagall étaient stupéfaits.

Plus il parlait, plus Harry semblait inquiet, en colère, déterminé. Après un dernier sifflement, le reptile quitta la pièce.

-Harry « Professeur, Voldemort arrive. Il va encore attaquer l'école. »

-McGonagall « Mais, comment le savez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois la surprise passée.

-Harry « Ce serpent, un espion pour moi, vient de me prévenir que Voldemort rassemble ses troupes et vient ensuite, pour me faire la peau, d'après ses propres mots. »

-McGonagall « Mr Malefoy, retournez à votre dortoir. »

-Harry « Professeur, si je peux me permettre, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vous rappelle que c'est le petit-fils adoptif de Voldemort, et qu'il est le fils du Mangemort le plus dévoué de Voldemort. Je ne pense pas qu'il y sera en sécurité. »

-McGonagall « Bien, dans ce cas, venez avec moi chez le directeur. Et, Mr Potter, rappelez votre serpent, s'il vous plaît. »

_à suivre…_

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

C'était… génialissime (reviewez, et tapez 1), super (reviewez, et tapez 2), très bien (reviewez, et tapez 3), bien (reviewez, et tapez 4), moyen (reviewez, et tapez 5), bof (reviewez, et tapez 6), nul (reviewez, et tapez 7), NAC (nul à chier) (reviewez, et tapez 8).

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…

Bisous,

lilly.malefoy


	10. Chapter 10

Et voici _enfin_ le chapitre 10. Je sais que ça fait plus d'un mois que vous l'attendez, mais le voici ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! lol

Comme je suis sûre que vous êtes impatients de le lire, je mettrais tout mon blabla pour ne rien dire à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

o0O0o

Harry et Drago suivirent McGonagall jusqu'au bureau du directeur, suivis par le serpent.

-Dumbledore « Oui, entrez ! »

-McGonagall « Mr Potter, ici présent, à une terrible nouvelle à nous annoncer. »

-Dumbledore « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? »

-Harry « Voldemort va attaquer. Le temps pour lui de rassembler ses troupes, ce qui doit déjà être fait, et il vient pour "me faire la peau". Mon espion vient de me prévenir. »

Harry montra le serpent qui se dressa en sifflant.

-Harry « Ah non, je corrige, ils sont en route. En gros, dans moins de cinq minutes, ils seront là. »

-Drago « Ils sont dans le parc » fit-il en regardant par la fenêtre du bureau.

-Dumbledore « Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans leurs dortoirs » annonça-t-il dans le mégaphone de Poudlard.

Harry prit sa carte du Maraudeur et vérifia qu'aucun élève ne faisait de détour.

-Harry « C'est bon, ils sont tous dans les dortoirs. »

Dumbledore se concentra, lança quelques sorts et fit un tour sur lui-même.

-Dumbledore « Maintenant, les dortoirs sont en verrouillés. Je vais vous faire devenir tous deux les Gardiens du Secret. Ce qui signifie que vous ne pourrez révéler l'emplacement des dortoirs qu'en étant dans la même pièce et en étant d'accord tous deux. Minerva, surveillez les troupes de Voldemort. »

Dumbledore se plaça ensuite au centre de la pièce et indiqua aux deux jeunes hommes de se mettre l'un en face de l'autre.

-Dumbledore « Minerva, je veux de la tranquillité pendant dix minutes, personne ne doit s'approcher du bureau. Je vous laisse la direction des Aurors pour ce laps de temps. Ensuite, nous vous rejoindrons. »

La vieille sorcière acquiesça et sortit dans le couloir pour prendre la direction du combat qui commençait tout juste dans le parc.

-Dumbledore « Bien. Regardez-vous dans les yeux et concentrez-vous sur les dortoirs des quatre maisons. »

Le vieux directeur lança un premier jet de lumière puis leur demanda de se tenir la main gauche tout en restant concentrés. Après le second trait lumineux, les deux jeunes sorciers se tinrent également la main droite sans se quitter des yeux. Un dernier éclat lumineux, bleu jaune rouge et vert mélangés, leur tourna autour avant d'exploser en multiples étincelles.

-Dumbledore « C'est bon, vous pouvez vous lâcher. La vie des élèves de Poudlard est entre vos mains, ne l'oubliez pas. Maintenant, allons combattre ce cher Tom. Il a su trouver la faille de la dernière barrière de protection de Poudlard, c'est parfait. »

-Drago « Mais, pourquoi est-ce parfait, je ne comprend pas. »

-Dumbledore « S'il a réussi à passer à travers cette faille, c'est que Nagini est mort, et que Voldemort n'a pas la moindre once du plus puissant pouvoir d'Harry. C'est parfait. Encore plus faible que je ne le pensais. »

-Harry « Vous voulez dire qu'il devait sacrifier Nagini pour pouvoir entrer ? »

-Dumbledore « Oui. Et c'est pour nous une très bonne nouvelle. Harry, n'oublie jamais ton pouvoir, celui que Tom n'a pas et n'aura probablement jamais. »

Sur ce, le vieil homme sortit du château et se lança dans la bataille, suivi par ses deux élèves. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, les trois nouveaux arrivants furent rapidement repérés, Voldemort envoyant ses meilleurs Mangemorts vers Harry, espérant ainsi l'affaiblir avant de le combattre lui-même en duel.

Lucius Malefoy retrouva son fils et eut un rictus mauvais lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci se battait aux côtés d'Harry, contre son Maître.

-Lucius « Drago, aurais-tu donc oublié qui est ton Maître, qui est ta famille ? »

-Drago « Je n'ai qu'un seul maître, et c'est moi. Moi seul peut décider de ce que je veux faire. »

Si Lucius avait cru que Drago donnerais la _bonne_ réponse, il fut rapidement détrompé.

-Drago « Et ma famille, c'est Poudlard. Je me bats pour ma famille, ma vraie famille. »

Le jeune homme appuya ses paroles en stupéfixant un Mangemort qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là. Lucius le réveilla d'un coup de baguette et fixa son fils d'un air mauvais.

-Lucius « Drago, tu ne peux pas nous trahir, c'est impossible ! Je te l'interdis ! »

-Drago « Je fais ce que je veux. Impossible n'est pas anglais (n/a : n'oublions pas qu'ils sont anglais) ! Et il est interdit d'interdire ! »

Lucius et Drago étaient maintenant lancés dans un duel dans lequel chacun voulait montrer à l'autre qu'il avait tort. Si le père n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser les Sortilèges Impardonnables et autres sorts de magie noire contre son propre fils, celui-ci ne se servait que de la magie blanche, pour le même résultat : "match nul". Étant tous deux habitués aux combats, ils esquivaient facilement les jets de lumière tout en parlant pour essayer de déstabiliser leur adversaire.

Autour d'eux, des duels se formaient, changeaient, se mélangeaient, parfois ils se battaient à deux contre un, principalement contre l'Ordre. Ainsi, Harry était passé de Crabbe et Goyle pères à un Mangemort qui lui était inconnu avant de se battre contre Bellatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de son parrain.

Il se battait sans relâche, voulant à tout prix venger Sirius et les parents de Neville, devenus fous à cause d'elle. À chaque fois qu'il se sentait faiblir, il pensait à eux et retournait à l'attaque avec une énergie nouvelle et une envie de meurtre. Alors qu'il esquivait un énième Doloris, il entendit un cri de douleur, de souffrance. Si lui avait pu éviter le sortilège de douleur, quelqu'un d'autre venait de s'en prendre un de plein fouet. Le cri se tut pour recommencer de plus belle.

-Lucius « Alors, Drago… Tu fais moins le malin, hein ? » fit-il d'un ton méprisant. « Regarde ce que tu es devenu, un moins que rien ! »

Et il lança un nouveau Doloris sur son fils, plus puissant et plus douloureux que les autres.

Devant cet atroce spectacle, une phrase de Dumbledore revint à Harry, alors que sur le coup il n'y avait pas fait attention. « Si l'un de vous meurt avant l'autre, le sort du Gardien du Secret sera brisé. » Ce qui voulait dire que si Harry voulait que ses amis soient en sécurité dans les dortoirs, il devait empêcher Lucius de tuer son fils. En plus, il n'avait aucune envie que Drago meurt.

À un signe d'Harry, Tonks vint le remplacer utilisant toutes ses connaissances d'Auror pour neutraliser Bellatrix. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme s'approchait des deux blonds, désormais debout et se défiant du regard.

-Lucius « Toujours aussi douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il avec un bref Doloris à son fils.

Drago, une fois le sort arrêté, tenta de reprendre son souffle, se releva et regarda son père avec toute la fierté et la dignité dont il était encore capable. Il ne fléchirait pas devant lui, il se l'interdisait. Il se permit même de sourire à son géniteur. Ce dernier, devant l'air moqueur de son fils sentit une vague meurtrière déferler en lui.

-Lucius « Avada… » commença-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Drago croyait sa dernière heure venue, n'attendant plus que le sort mortel qui ne manquerait pas de le toucher, mais c'était sans compter l'intervention d'Harry. Ce dernier s'était jeté devant lui et avait lancé un Expelliarmus avant même que Malefoy père ne finisse sa formule. Désarmé, Lucius tenta de se précipiter vers les deux élèves, mais Remus l'immobilisa d'un Stupefix. McGonagall vint alors placer un bouclier autour du Mangemort, le rendant temporairement inoffensif.

Harry détacha alors son regard du corps stupéfixé et fut surpris d'entendre Drago le remercier.

-Harry « De rien. Mais la prochaine fois, fais attention, je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'aider » fit-il en surveillant les duels du coin de l'œil. « Et n'oublie pas ce que Dumbledore nous a dit, si l'un de nous meurt, le sort du Gardien du Secret s'arrêtera et les dortoirs seront à nouveau visibles et attaquables par les Mangemorts. »

-Drago « J'avais oublié » dit-il d'un air penaud. « Mais tu peux compter sur moi » fit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule et en la pressant brièvement.

Sur ce, le jeune homme s'éloigna et, passant d'un combat à l'autre, il rejoignit ce qui semblait être son objectif, mais Harry le perdit de vue avant. Peu à peu, le parc se vidait de ses combattants, des corps gisaient au sol, morts, agonisants ou gravement blessés. Lorsque le dernier duel fut fini, tout s'arrêta, immobile, silencieux. Les quelques sorciers encore debout observaient autour d'eux, tentant de reconnaître amis et ennemis. Un très léger souffle d'air, à peine perceptible accentuait l'atmosphère angoissante qui régnait entre les arbres.

Harry sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, mais il ne savait pas quoi, l'inquiétant encore plus. Soudain, une vague lumineuse déferla, sortant d'un bosquet d'arbre, faisant tout tomber sur son passage, seule la végétation ne semblait pas en être affectée. Harry résista difficilement contre la forte puissance magique et réussit de justesse à rester à peu près debout, plus ou moins stable.

La légère brise s'accentua, faisant voler les cheveux d'Harry puis s'arrêta net en même temps que la vague magique disparut.

Harry, déstabilisé par ce phénomène qui lui était jusque là inconnu regarda autour de lui. Un mouvement dans le château retint son attention. Ron et Hermione tambourinaient sur les vitres de la tour, semblant lui crier quelque chose, mais il n'entendait rien, comme s'il était subitement devenu sourd. Ses yeux passèrent sur les nombreuses fenêtres de la tour de Gryffondor, puis sur celles des dortoirs de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Partout, les élèves s'agglutinaient aux vitres, attirés comme les papillons par la lumière. Il ne pouvait voir les Serpentard, dans les cachots, mais ceux-ci pouvaient sûrement le voir grâce aux fenêtres magiques.

Finalement, Harry réussit à détacher son regard des jeunes étudiants pour le porter sur le bosquet d'où la vague magique était sortie. Un épais brouillard l'entourait, mais commençait à se dissiper, peu à peu, révélant ainsi une haute silhouette sombre. La cape et le capuchon noirs empêchaient le Gryffondor de distinguer les traits, mais il savait que Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui.

À sa droite, la Forêt Interdite s'agitait, les arbres pliaient, les branches mortes craquaient, les feuilles mortes tombées volaient en tous sens. Le troupeau de centaures en sortit au grand galop et fit un immense cercle autour d'Harry et de Voldemort. Ils levèrent tous leur tambour et tapèrent dessus en cadence, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Le rythme accéléra sensiblement lorsque Harry et Voldemort commencèrent à marcher l'un vers l'autre, enjambant les corps au sol, toujours immobiles, comme morts. Au fur et à mesure que les deux ennemis s'approchaient, les coups de tambour se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés, de plus en plus rapides. Les baguettes semblèrent un instant s'emballer sur les instruments puis le silence complet envahi le parc lorsque Voldemort et Harry s'immobilisèrent, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Un léger vent se leva, rabaissant la capuche sur la tête du Mage Noir et dégageant le visage d'Harry de ses cheveux, dévoilant ainsi son expression meurtrière, effrayante. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre cède, refusant de montrer une faiblesse. Ce fut Voldemort qui perdit le combat de regards.

Harry esquissa un sourire victorieux, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de la part de son ennemi. Le jeune sorcier leva sensiblement sa baguette magique et envoya un Expelliarmus vers le Lord Noir, presque négligemment. Ce dernier l'évita facilement, un rictus méprisant au visage.

-Voldemort « Allons, allons, Potter… Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! »

-Harry « Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, Voldemort, ce n'était qu'un petit avant goût, histoire de se mettre en jambe, de s'échauffer, quoi » expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire.

Voldemort renifla de dédain et pointa sa baguette en direction de son jeune ennemi.

-Voldemort « Prépare-toi à mourir, Potter ! »

-Harry « Tu devrais changer de disque, ça fait plus de cinq ans que tu te répètes. À force, c'est agaçant. »

-Voldemort « Changer de _disque_ ? » fit-il avec un air d'incompréhension, relâchant sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Harry « Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça n'existe pas pour les sorciers, et que ça a été inventé après ta sortie de l'orphelinat… »

Lord Voldemort se tendit à l'évocation de cette période de sa vie, qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Et il haïssait encore plus Harry d'en parler avec un tel détachement. Harry sentit son changement d'attitude et ne put que s'en réjouir. Il avait trouvé un point faible flagrant chez son pire ennemi. Il le connaissait déjà - Voldemort n'a jamais put supporter les Moldus et ce n'était un secret pour personne - mais ça faisait tout de même plaisir d'en avoir la confirmation.

Soudain, Harry profita du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait baissé sa baguette lorsqu'il avait parlé des disques Moldus et lui lança un Jambencoton.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui après son sort muet l'emmena dans un fou rire difficilement contrôlable. Derrière lui, les élèves se pressaient contre les vitres qu'ils frappaient de leurs poings tant ils riaient. Harry leur décocha un clin d'œil discret.

En face de lui, Voldemort trébuchait et tombait sans cesse, ses jambes ne voulant plus le porter correctement à cause du sortilège. Il grommela un instant dans sa barbe inexistante avant de parvenir à stopper le sort, se remettant ainsi debout. Il releva fièrement la tête, cherchant ainsi à retrouver un peu de dignité, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Voldemort « Tu vas me le payer, Potter, sois-en sûr ! »

-Harry « Oh, mais je n'en doute pas ! Seulement… Je n'ai pas un seul sou sur moi. Pas de chance, hein ? » fit-il de son ton le plus innocent.

-Voldemort « Sale petit morveux ! Je te provoque en duel ! Maintenant ! »

-Harry « Eh bien, soit. Faisons un duel sorcier, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort » répondit-il d'une voix grave, déterminée, le rendant effrayant.

Derrière lui, un éclair zébra le ciel, une fine bruine commençant à tomber, suivie par un vent qui ôta la capuche de Voldemort et tira en arrière les cheveux en bataille d'Harry. Ils se fixèrent un bref instant dans un silence pesant, avant de se tourner le dos et de s'éloigner d'un certain nombre de pas.

Les centaures, toujours présents mais discrets reprirent leurs tambours et les frappèrent au rythme de la marche des deux duellistes. Le dernier coup, plus fort que les autres, résonna dans le parc quand les combattants se tournèrent, se faisant ainsi face. Lorsque le silence fut revenu, les centaures disparurent dans la Forêt Interdite, accompagnés d'un grondement de tonnerre.

Harry et Voldemort étaient maintenant seuls dans le parc transformé en champ de bataille jonché de corps immobiles. Une légère pluie tombait, mais ils s'en foutaient comme de leur première chemise.

Deux hommes. Deux hommes au destin lié. Un destin lié par la bêtise de l'un d'eux, bien malgré l'autre. Fixé avant sa naissance.

Deux hommes. Deux hommes très différents. Deux hommes presque opposés. L'un est grand et fin à la peau blanche, lui donnant un air maladif, aux yeux d'un rouge brillant de menace, de colère, de sang. Le sang qu'il rêve de faire couler, le sang qu'il aimerait voir s'écouler lentement d'une blessure mortelle de son jeune ennemi, qui agoniserait alors dans une longue et lente souffrance. Pour lui, ce serait une vision jouissive. L'autre est plus petit, musclé à la peau bronzée. Ses yeux vert émeraude reflètent l'espoir de toute la communauté sorcière anglaise, et même mondiale. L'espoir qu'il porte sur ses épaules depuis l'âge de un an. La couleur du sort qui a mis son destin en place, la couleur du sort qui a coûté la vie de ses parents, un soir d'Halloween.

Le rouge et le vert, deux couleurs complémentaires, que tout oppose. La mort et l'espoir. Gryffondor et Serpentard. Une bataille éternelle, avec bien d'autres significations diamétralement opposées.

Deux hommes. Deux hommes qui malgré tout se ressemblent. Ils parlent le fourchelangue, langage des serpents, langue maudite chez les sorciers depuis des millénaires. Ils ont détesté, haï les Moldus qui les ont élevé, ne se sont jamais senti à leur place chez eux. Ils considéraient plus Poudlard comme étant leur vraie maison, leur vraie famille. Ils sont tous deux célèbres, leurs noms sont connus à travers le monde. Si l'un fait trembler et n'est jamais prononcé, l'autre fait rêver et est sur toutes les lèvres.

Néanmoins, c'est aussi là leur principale différence. Si Voldemort a toujours recherché la célébrité, la reconnaissance des autres sorciers, Harry n'a jamais rien demandé, si ce n'est une vie tranquille, dans l'anonymat le plus complet, avec ses parents, comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge.

Malheureusement pour lui, la vie en a décidé autrement. Ou plutôt Voldemort, l'homme contre lequel il allait se battre maintenant, espérant de toutes ses forces de le vaincre.

Les deux ennemis mortels se saluèrent, comme les règles l'exigeaient pour un duel sorcier, puis mirent leur baguette en place, prête à l'emploi. Ils se regardèrent d'un air farouche, attendant le moindre signe de l'autre qui pourrait lancer les hostilités.

Une douce mélodie, réconfortante, s'éleva dans les airs, apportant à Harry force et courage pour son combat qui déterminerait l'avenir de l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. Fumseck. Le phénix volait en direction du champ de bataille.

Son arrivée sonna dans le coup d'envoi, l'autorisation de commencer les sorts. Dès lors, Harry et Voldemort enchaînèrent les sorts, ne ralentissant même pas pour reprendre leur souffle. Tous deux voulaient épuiser l'autre, le mettre à bout afin de l'achever plus facilement. Pendant ce temps, l'oiseau passait d'un corps à l'autre, guérissant toutes les blessures des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des Mangemorts, tous confondus.

Harry et Voldemort n'avaient pas conscience de toute l'agitation autour d'eux. On les fixait, on évitait les sorts perdus, on aidait les camarades à se remettre.

Dans les dortoirs, les élèves s'étaient tus, regardant le combat acharné, comme hypnotisés. Beaucoup enviaient leur camarade, souhaitant savoir se battre comme lui, mais n'ayant pas suffisamment de courage pour combattre ainsi un terrible Mage Noir, redouté de tous, sauf de Dumbledore et d'Harry.

En même temps, personne ne semblait se rendre compte que les Mangemorts étaient maintenant prêts à replonger dans l'attaque et qu'ils n'attendaient qu'un signe de la part de leur chef, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé pour ça.

Tout le monde se tenait en groupes à proximité du duel qui opposait leurs deux chefs, qui faiblissaient à vue d'œil. La bataille durait depuis de nombreuses heures sans la moindre interruption et les efforts produits depuis le début commençait à les fatiguer.

Fumseck, qui avait continué son chant pendant les guérisons, se tut, le silence revenant planer au dessus du parc de Poudlard. Voldemort et Harry s'immobilisèrent, crevés, penchés en avant, les mains appuyés sur les genoux, les jambes fléchies. Deux ou trois notes sortirent à nouveau du bec du fabuleux volatil et Harry retrouva un semblant de force. Suffisamment pour lever le bras, se redresser de toute sa hauteur - bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand - et pointer sa baguette magique en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Harry « Avada Kedavra ! » hurla-t-il avec une rage difficilement contenue.

Le jet de lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper Lord Voldemort en plein cœur. Son corps blafard tomba au sol, mort, et pour de bon. Lorsque son ennemi rebondit légèrement en touchant la terre recouverte d'herbe, Harry sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner et tomba à son tour, inconscient.

Cette double chute sembla réveiller le champ de bataille, jusque là immobile. Tout le monde se rendit compte que les seuls corps encore au sol étaient morts, et que tous les autres, qu'ils aient été légèrement blessés ou agonisants se portaient maintenant à merveille.

-Lucius « À l'attaque ! » hurla-t-il, relançant ainsi les hostilités.

Le combat reprit alors, tout le monde ayant oublié que Voldemort était mort et qu'Harry était en sale état. Les sorts fusaient, les duels reprenaient comme si rien ne les avait interrompus. On piétinait sans trop de remords les corps au sol, on enjambait Voldemort et Harry.

Dans les dortoirs, les Gryffondor se pressaient contre les vitres, tout comme les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Ils ne voulaient rien rater, tout en essayant de prévenir et crier que Harry était peut-être encore en vie. Même les Serpentard s'y mettaient, mais c'était leur secret

En fait, si la plupart des Serpentard s'étaient engagés parmi les Mangemort, c'était pour obéir à leurs parents et pour suivre leur Prince, Drago. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que ce dernier avait également été obligé à recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, Voldemort ayant été son grand-père adoptif.

Dans le parc, Dumbledore se battait contre Lucius Malefoy, tentant de l'éloigner de son fils, Drago. Il fallait que ce dernier survive, il le fallait, sinon le plan du vieil homme tombait à l'eau. Le jeune blond ne devait pas mourir.

-Lucius « Allons, Dumbledore, ne faites pas l'imbécile ! Écartez-vous ! Laissez-moi passer ! »

-Dumbledore « Pour que vous tuiez votre fils ? Jamais. »

Le duel se fit alors plus acharné, le directeur utilisant les quelques sortilèges qu'il avait inventés tout au long de sa vie, c'est-à-dire un certain nombre.

-Lucius « Moi ? Tuer mon fils ? Ne racontez pas de bêtises ! Je veux juste le massacrer ! »

-Dumbledore « C'est du pareil au même ! »

Quelques mètres derrière eux, Drago se battait contre sa tante, Bellatrix, inconscient du fait que son père souhaitait lui ôter la vie. Les deux duellistes avaient abandonné leur baguette pour des épées brillantes. Bellatrix avait toujours adoré se battre avec des épées, le bruit du métal contre le métal était un son qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. De plus, elle connaissait Drago comme un combattant hors pair, puisque c'est elle-même qui l'avait formé à ce genre de combat. Elle connaissait ses points faibles et ses points forts, mais Drago aussi.

McGonagall et Remus s'étaient alliés pour rendre Crabbe et Goyle père inoffensifs, ce qui malgré leur faible QI n'était pas chose aisée. Les deux gorilles, mine de rien, réussissaient à esquiver quelques sorts, n'empêchant pas les plus redoutables de les toucher, leur causant ainsi de nombreuses blessures.

Tonks se battait contre Nott père, obligée d'utiliser toutes ses connaissances magiques et de combat si elle souhaitait survivre à ce duel, plus que déséquilibré en faveur du Mangemort.

Au dessus du parc auparavant verdoyant, Fumseck passait et repassait, guérissant de quelques larmes les blessures des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, laissant les Mangemort souffrir.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, de nouveaux corps tombaient au sol, se vidant de leur sang, agonisant, ou morts avant même d'avoir pu toucher le sol devenu rouge brillant.

Deux nouveaux corps s'écroulèrent. Le combat qui opposait McGonagall, Remus, Crabbe et Goyle pères était fini. Deux d'entre eux étaient gravement blessés, succombant lentement à leurs blessures mortelles. Les deux vainqueurs se regardèrent et eurent un sourire de victoire avant de se diriger vers d'autres duels afin d'aider leur camp à vaincre.

-Tonks « Ça fait plaisir de te voir encore en vie, Remus » fit-elle en regardant Nott rendre son dernier soupir, achevé par l'ancien professeur.

-Remus « Comme si j'allais les laisser me tuer sans me battre… »

Dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, les élèves regardaient les Mangemorts tomber les uns après les autres, sans le moindre regret, sans le moindre remord, bien que la plupart ait un lien de parenté avec eux. Ils avaient tous constaté que leur leader se battait dans le camp d'Harry Potter et le soutenait. Des cris de joie retentissait à chaque parcelle de victoire de la part de l'Ordre du Phénix, certains allant même jusqu'à danser de bonheur. Après tout, ils étaient seuls, entre Serpentard, alors, autant montrer qui ils étaient, ils n'avaient pas d'image ni de réputation à conserver.

Les Aurors et leurs alliés pour le camp de la Lumière étaient maintenant en surnombre par rapport aux Mangemorts encore en état de se défendre et de les faire tomber par terre, amochés. Ils appelèrent alors des Médicomages afin de s'occuper des victimes, Fumseck étant parti depuis un moment pour le bureau de Dumbledore, où il dormait paisiblement, ayant besoin d'un repos bien mérité. Les employés de Sainte Mangouste arrivèrent et, protégés par les Aurors qui ne combattaient pas, soignèrent les blessures occasionnées par les sorts, par les coups échangés et les nombreuses entailles plus ou moins profondes.

Lorsque tous les blessés qui pouvaient encore être sauvés furent acheminés vers l'hôpital sorcier, les Médicomages se chargèrent de rassembler tous les corps qui jonchaient le sol et de les identifier avant de déterminer la cause de leur mort, ainsi que l'identité de leur meurtrier.

Deux combats avaient encore lieu, Lucius contre Dumbledore et Drago contre Bellatrix. D'un coup d'épée dans le ventre, Drago se débarrassa de sa tante, et échangea de combattant avec son vieux directeur, qui stupéfixa sans la moindre difficulté Bellatrix Lestrange, grandement affaiblie. Il la remit aux Médicomages encore présents et regarda son élève se battre contre son père. Malefoy père était le seul Mangemort encore en état de se battre, et son ancien rôle de bras droit de Voldemort ne l'en rendait que plus redoutable.

Malgré tout, Drago ne se débrouillait pas si mal, au combat d'épée, contre son père. Les deux armes raclaient l'une contre l'autre, s'entrechoquaient, paraient, attaquaient. Les deux Malefoy semblaient être d'un niveau égal dans un combat de se genre. Drago se battait avec toute la rage qu'il pouvait rassembler, mais les blessures occasionnées par le duel contre sa tante l'avait affaiblit, et il commençait à vraiment le sentir. Heureusement plus lui, son père n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Pour donner le change et tromper leur adversaire quant à leur état physique, le père et le fils s'échangeaient des piques bien senties, cherchant également à le déstabiliser. Tout le monde les regardait, se crispant à chaque fois que Lucius touchait son fils, soupirant de soulagement dès que Drago se rapprochait un peu d'une victoire très difficile d'accès.

Alors que tous les coups se faisaient plus dangereux, plus rapides, plus difficiles à suivre du regard, tout le monde se tourna comme un seul homme vers le lac dont la surface s'agitait depuis déjà un petit moment. Inquiets, on attendit la suite des événements, très peu enclins à une nouvelle bataille meurtrière. Le soulagement fut général lorsque le calamar géant fit sortir ses tentacules de l'eau et se traîna jusqu'à la berge, où il se mit à bronzer.

Un cri résonna brusquement dans le parc silencieux. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors se tournèrent vers les deux Malefoy. Tous deux étaient au sol, gravement blessés, immobiles, d'une pâleur cadavérique. Impossible de dire au simple coup d'œil s'ils étaient morts ou juste inconscients, et surtout lequel avait eu le dernier mot, achevant ainsi un combat acharné.

Deux Médicomages se précipitèrent alors vers les deux corps allongés.

-Médicomage 1 « Lucius Malefoy est mort. »

-Médicomage 2 « Par contre, son fils Drago Malefoy est encore en vie. Mais plus pour longtemps si on n'agit pas très vite. »

À cette nouvelle, tout le monde fut soulagé, principalement Dumbledore. Son élève pouvait encore être sauvé. La bataille était enfin finie, et le camp des Ténèbres avait été vaincue, définitivement puisque Voldemort était mort, tout comme la plupart de ses fidèles.

Mais au fait, où était donc passé Harry ? Où était le jeune homme ? Dans quel état était-il ? Il ne l'avait pas vu et devait bien avouer qu'il lui était complètement sortit de la tête.

-Dumbledore « Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'un air affolé, refusant d'être soigné tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles de son jeune élève victorieux.

À cette question, le branle-bas de combat commença, le parc fut ratissé en long, en large et en travers.

-Médicomage 3 « Il est là, Albus ! »

-Dumbledore « Et dans quel état est-il ? Il est en vie, au moins ? »

-Médicomage 3 « Rassurez-vous, il n'est pas mort. Par contre, il est en sale état. Et si on le soigne pas rapidement, il risque de subir le même sort que Vous-Savez-Qui. »

-Dumbledore « Mais alors, agissez ! Dépêchez vous, par la barbe de Merlin ! »

À ces mots, d'autres Médicomages arrivèrent en courant, hissèrent le corps immobile sur une civière et l'emmenèrent à Sainte Mangouste grâce à un Sombral qui passait par là, attiré par le sang qui avait coulé à profusion dans le parc du château.

Le soir même, l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste fut envahi par les nombreuses victimes de la bataille. Les deux plus jeunes étaient ceux dont l'état était le plus inquiétant, personne n'était encore capable de dire s'ils s'en sortiraient vivants et s'ils auraient des séquelles.

Le lendemain, le monde entier résonna des feux d'artifices sorciers. Toute la communauté sorcière fêtait dignement la victoire du jeune Harry Potter. Néanmoins, ils étaient tous inquiets quant à son état de santé et le nombre des abonnements à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avaient considérablement augmenté, ayant obtenu l'exclusivité de l'événement.

_Le jeune Harry Potter a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !_

_Une bataille sans merci a hier opposé le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles Mangemorts au jeune Harry Potter, accompagné d'Aurors et de nombreux autres sorciers._

_Seuls deux élèves ont participé au combat, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Leur état de santé est plus qu'inquiétant et les meilleurs Médicomages sont chargés de les soigner. Si le jeune Malefoy s'est réveillé cette nuit, le jeune Potter est plongé dans le coma et il est impossible de dire quand il s'en sortira._

_Les élèves de Poudlard ont "gagné" une semaine de vacances, le temps de remettre leur parc en état (puisque c'est là que la bataille a eu lieu) et que leurs professeurs se soignent. Ils sont tous rentrés sains et saufs grâce au Poudlard Express et attendent avec impatience leur retour à l'école de sorcellerie._

_Il faut aussi préciser que tous les élèves ont assisté à la bataille, les fenêtres de leurs dortoirs (où ils avaient été enfermés par Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard) donnant sur le parc._

_À partir de maintenant, un rendez-vous quotidien vous est donné pour avoir des nouvelles des combattants de ce qu'on peut désormais appeler la Grande Bataille Finale._

_Rita Skeeter._

Dans une chambre de l'hôpital, un jeune homme blond replia le journal. Drago Malefoy était tiré d'affaire, et il était conscient qu'il avait eu de la chance. Beaucoup plus qu'Harry.

-Drago « Euh, excusez-moi… »

- Médicomage « Oui, Drago ? »

-Drago « Euh… Je voulais savoir comment allait Harry Potter… »

-Médicomage « Malheureusement, il est toujours dans le coma. Et pour l'instant, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est espérer que nos différents traitements vont fonctionner. »

-Drago « Est-ce que… Euh… Je pourrais le voir ? »

-Médicomage « Je demanderais à une collègue de venir te chercher cet après-midi, elle te montrera où est sa chambre. En attendant, il est en soins intensifs. Il y est depuis qu'il est arrivé. Mais je te préviens, il n'est pas beau à voir, avec toutes ses blessures… »

Plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, plus Drago stressait. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait eut une bonne idée en demandant à le voir, mais il ne pouvait concevoir de ne plus voir le Gryffondor. Il était devenu une partie importante de sa vie. D'abord par leurs disputes, puis par leur début d'amitié. Il se rappela également de son séjour à l'infirmerie, après la précédente bataille, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Harry l'avait soigné - à la demande de Pomfresh certes, mais il l'avait fait - et il avait apprécié.

-Médicomage « Mr Malefoy ? Vous vouliez voir Mr Potter ? »

-Drago « Oui, j'arrive. »

Au court du trajet, la jeune Médicomage lui donnait les dernières nouvelles sur la santé du jeune vainqueur.

-Médicomage « Voilà, c'est ici. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur la sonnette à côté du lit. Sinon, je reviendrais vous chercher dans une heure. »

-Drago « D'accord. Merci. »

Le blond poussa doucement la porte, peu certain de ce qu'il allait trouver. Une silhouette était étendue sous les draps, seule la tête dépassait, entourée d'une auréole de cheveux, toujours aussi mal coiffés. La couleur sombre des cheveux accentuait encore plus la blancheur de sa peau. Il était extrêmement pâle, comme un cachet d'aspirine. Quelques marques rouges striaient son visage, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair plus sombre que les autres. Drago jurerait presque qu'elle brillerait si on éteignait la lumière.

Les paupières clauses cachaient les yeux vert émeraude du jeune blessé. Sa respiration régulière indiquait qu'il était encore en vie, mais c'est tout. Tout le reste était immobile, le drap se soulevait et s'abaissait en rythme, avec de temps à autres un petit sursaut.

-Drago « Ne meurt pas, Harry » murmura-t-il, presque suppliant, en saisissant la main gauche du brun. « Ne nous laisse pas, ne me laisse pas, Harry. On a tous besoin de toi, surtout moi… »

Il resta un moment silencieux, à l'observer, comme s'il attendait la moindre réaction.

-Drago « Je vais veiller sur toi, comme tu l'avais fait pour moi, je te le promet. Mais ne me laisse pas… »

Il resta jusqu'à ce que la Médicomage vienne le chercher pour qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. Avant de sortir, il déposa un furtif baiser sur le front pâle du brun, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice et passa un doigt sur sa joue.

Il était prêt à tout pour qu'Harry s'en sorte. Il allait demander s'il pouvait lui rendre visite le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et encore le jour suivant, jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor se réveille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin fêter sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort, enfin disparu du monde des vivants.

-Drago « Je reviendrais, Harry, je reviendrais, demain » chuchota-t-il en franchissant la porte de la chambre.

o0O0o

Et maintenant, d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer ? Harry va-t-il s'en sortir ? (réponse dans la prochain chapitre… mdr)

Comme je l'avais promis à certain, la suite est effectivement arrivée pendant les vacances (ouf, j'ai réussi à tenir ma promesse, lol).

Vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, je ne mangerai personne (d'ailleurs, je n'ai encore mangé personne, alors ce n'est pas avec vous que ça va commencer, lol).

Bisous,

lilly.malefoy


	11. Chapter 11

Oui, oui, je sais que l'attente a été longue, très longue, même. Trop longue, n'est-ce pas ?

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Comme l'attente a été atroce (je m'en doute), je ne vais pas faire de blabla inutile.

Bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------

Le soir même, Drago fut un peu triste d'apprendre qu'il serait transféré dès le lendemain matin à Poudlard. Il était également prévu d'y acheminer les professeurs afin que Mrs Pomfresh s'occupe d'eux jusqu'à la rentrée de la semaine suivante. Le blond était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas ce que lui disait le médecin, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot lui mette la puce à l'oreille.

-Drago « Euh, excusez-moi, vous disiez ? » demanda-t-il au Médicomage.

-Médicomage « Je disais que demain vous serez transféré à l'infirmerie du château de Poudlard, ainsi que les professeurs, pour que Mrs Pomfresh finisse votre traitement. Mr Potter le sera également, dès que son état se sera stabilisé, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas. Normalement, dans deux ou trois jours il pourra supporter le transport. Un Médicomage viendra aussi pour aider l'infirmière » répéta le vieil homme en fixant son patient.

À peine le Médicomage eut-il finit sa phrase que le Serpentard repartait dans ses pensées, plus gaies cette fois. Il était très heureux d'apprendre que le Gryffondor ne tarderait pas trop à le rejoindre à Poudlard, bien qu'il y ait de fortes chances qu'il soit encore dans le coma. Mais au moins, il lui serait plus facile de lui rendre visite en toute discrétion.

Mais au fait, pourquoi voulait-il tant le voir ? Lui rendre visite ? S'assurer qu'il allait bien ? Et pourquoi avait-il tant envie qu'il se réveille ?

Mais tout d'abord, où était-il ?

Drago regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il avait quitté sa chambre. Il fut d'ailleurs très étonné que la vieille folle, avec qui il partageait la chambre, ne l'ait pas empêché de sortir, sous prétexte qu'il était là pour lui tenir compagnie et écouter toutes ses histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement ne contenait qu'un lit occupé, seuls des cheveux bruns en bataille étaient visibles depuis la porte. Harry, à tous les coups.

Le Serpentard n'y croyait pas. Inconsciemment, il avait été le voir, sans l'avoir prémédité et il avait trouvé sa route du premier coup. Pourtant, il n'y avait été qu'une seule fois et il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois par où il fallait passer. Il fallait croire que ça ne l'avait pas empêché de retenir le chemin à travers les méandres de l'hôpital.

-Drago « Harry ? » appela-t-il en s'approchant timidement du lit.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, il ne reçut pas la moindre réponse, pas le moindre signe que le jeune homme l'avait entendu.

Drago s'immobilisa brusquement lorsqu'il vit le visage du rouge et or, pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine, se crisper et rougir jusqu'à devenir pivoine. Il osa à peine respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et qu'il reprenne une couleur de peau plus "normale", quoique encore trop pâle, ce qui se passa aussi rapidement qu'il s'était contracté.

Le vert et argent se tira silencieusement une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit, face au jeune homme. Et il se mit à regarder le jeune sorcier aussi tranquille que s'il dormait.

-Médicomage « …uis ce matin, il semble aller un peu mieux. Il est plus calme, même s'il se crispe encore de temps en temps. Il faudra que… » dit-il à une infirmière qui l'accompagnait, avant de s'interrompre brusquement en voyant Drago.

Le jeune homme ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était plus seul avec Harry. Le toussotement insistant du Médicomage, un jeune homme châtain clair, le fit sursauter.

Drago les regarda d'un air perdu avant de replonger dans sa contemplation du visage du Gryffondor.

-Infirmière 1 « Vous êtes bien Drago Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lit, suivie par le Médicomage.

Il hocha la tête sans quitter du regard les paupières closes qui lui cachaient les deux plus belles émeraudes qu'il n'ait jamais vues.

-Infirmière 2 « Venez avec moi, Mr Malefoy » fit-elle en entrant à son tour dans la chambre. « On va aller préparer vos affaires pour votre départ de demain » reprit-elle de sa voix douce.

Il serra brièvement la main bronzée qu'il avait saisi sans même s'en être rendu compte, laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le visage tranquille et ferma les yeux un court instant avant de se lever. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, deux larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser sur la main d'Harry qui dépassait du drap blanc.

Une fois dans sa chambre de Sainte Mangouste, Drago fut surpris de constater que la vieille folle était partie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'elle devait changer de chambre le jour même. Il montra docilement à l'infirmière blonde où se trouvaient ses quelques affaires sans l'aider à boucler son sac. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière rousse tentait de le faire parler sans succès.

Il semblait complètement détaché de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les infirmières et le médecin qui s'étaient chargés de lui durant son court séjour eurent beau tout tenter, il ne décocha pas un seul mot. Il semblait comprendre puisqu'il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, mais il refusait de communiquer, de parler.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune Malefoy fut ramené à sa chambre par une nouvelle infirmière. Il avait fait une visite nocturne à Harry sans s'en rendre compte. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant une seconde infirmière suivie de Dumbledore, qui semblait aller mieux depuis la bataille, venir le chercher pour le transfert vers Poudlard. Il voulait absolument quitter cet endroit où l'on ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Bien sûr, il voulait aussi pouvoir s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien, mais ce dernier devait arriver à son tour au château à peine quelques jours plus tard.

Au moins, une fois à Poudlard, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait et même rendre visite au Gryffondor, consciemment de préférence, quand bon lui semblerait sans qu'on le dérange.

Ah ! Vivement que le rouge et or revienne au château !

-Dumbledore « Vous êtes prêt, Mr Malefoy ? » demanda le vieux directeur à son élève.

Le vert et argent fit signe que oui et le suivit sans un mot.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital sorcier attendait l'ensemble du corps professoral de Poudlard dans un joyeux désordre.

Tonks tentait de dérider ses collègues grâce à ses talents de métamorphomage. Elle passa en revue tous les nez qu'elle avait. Du nez crochu au nez à verrue en passant par le nez pointu.

Hagrid qui la regardait faire défiler les couleurs de cheveux, était plié en deux, paraissant pour la première fois d'une taille humaine. Il laissait échapper par moments un rire tonitruant, quand il parvenait à respirer par grandes goulées d'air.

Chourave, quant à elle, regardait avec passion chaque plante du hall, qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses, et en expliquait toutes les propriétés aux personnes qui avaient le malheur de passer près d'elle. Parfois elle en attrapait un par le bras et ne lâchait sa "victime" qu'après avoir étudié de près au moins cinq plantes, aux vertus plus que nombreuses, même celles en plastique.

À côté de l'entrée, McGonagall avait l'air tellement stricte, tellement sévère que les "faux malades" s'empressaient de rebrousser chemin.

Flitwick observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt la décoration de la salle d'accueil de Sainte Mangouste.

-Infirmière « Bien. Vous êtes tous prêts ? Le Portoloin va bientôt s'activer. »

Les professeurs interrompirent sur le champ leurs activités respectives au combien passionnantes et prirent place autour d'une vieille chaussette trouée et malodorante qu'ils touchèrent du bout du doigt, leurs sacs sur l'épaule. Un tiraillement habituel se fit sentir au niveau du nombril et ils atterrirent dans l'infirmerie de manière plus ou moins confortable et agréable.

Mrs Pomfresh ne mit pas longtemps à installer dans leurs lits respectifs les professeurs, Drago refusant catégoriquement, préférant pouvoir se balader à travers le château comme bon lui semblait. L'infirmière accepta à la condition qu'il revienne à l'infirmerie pour prendre ses repas et quelques potions revitalisantes dont il avait bien besoin. Il accepta à contrecœur.

En début d'après-midi, alors que le blond marchait à travers le parc sans but précis, il entendit les clochettes des calèches de Poudlard. Il se retourna et vit une véritable horde de journalistes en sortir et se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'établissement scolaire sorcier.

Le jeune Malefoy profita du peu de tranquillité qui lui restait avant que les journalistes ne se mettent à sa recherche, le trouvent et le cuisinent avec leurs questions stupides et inutiles dont ils avaient le secret.

-Journaliste 1 « Mr Malefoy ! » s'exclama une jeune femme blonde un peu replète en courant derrière lui. « Mr Malefoy ! » répéta-t-elle en courant par petites foulées débiles, ses boucles tressautant sur ses épaules découvertes par un large décolleté.

Le vert et argent, après avoir un instant envisagé la fuite renonça en apercevant les collègues de cette folle arriver vers lui, l'encerclant et lui coupant toute retraite.

-Journaliste 2 « Mr Malefoy, acceptez-vous de répondre à nos questions ? » demanda un jeune homme avec de grands gestes inutiles qui faillirent rendre borgne le plus vieux de ce groupe de journalistes.

Drago les regarda tous, autour de lui comme des vautours autour d'un cadavre ou comme des lionnes attendant le moindre geste de leur proie qu'elles venaient d'encercler pour l'achever après avoir joué avec. Il déglutit avant de répondre.

-Drago « Euh… Oui » fit-il sur un ton hésitant.

-Journaliste 3 « Parfait. Ce ne sera pas long, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Cette nouvelle poussa Drago à s'asseoir par terre, prévoyant un long moment empli de questions aussi idiotes que ceux qui les posaient.

-Journaliste 1 « Mr Malefoy, est-ce vrai que vous avez combattu Mr Malefoy votre père ? »

-Drago « Oui, je l'ai combattu et je l'ai battu. »

-Journaliste 1 « Vous avez battu Mr Malefoy votre père ? Comment cela ? »

-Drago « Un coup d'épée et il est mort. Oui, j'ai tué mon père. »

La journaliste qui semblait fan, et même archi-fan de son nom de famille, Malefoy, plaqua une main sur sa bouche avec une expression d'effroi.

-Journaliste 2 « Avec un coup d'épée… Vous voulez dire… Comme ça ? » fit-il avec un grand mouvement de bras, faisant tomber les lunettes d'un confrère.

Un long moment plus tard, les questions fusaient encore sur le pauvre Serpentard qui se demandait comment s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible.

-Journaliste 4 « Mr Malefoy, est-ce vrai que vous avez rendu visite à Mr Potter quand vous étiez à Sainte Mangouste ? »

-Journaliste 3 « Mr Malefoy, est-ce vrai que Mr Potter vous a soigné après ce que nous pourrions appeler l'avant-dernière bataille ? »

-Drago « Je ne sais pas où vous avez été pêcher ça, mais je ne répondrais pas à ces questions stupides. »

Sur ces quelques mots, il s'éloigna en grandes enjambées.

-Journaliste 1 « Mr Malefoy ! Mr Malefoy ! » appela-t-elle désespérément. « Mr Malefoy ! »

Elle le rattrapa en petites foulées et marcha à sa hauteur un peu essoufflée d'avoir du courir.

-Journaliste 1 « Mr Malefoy, certains affirment que vous avez une liaison avec Mr Potter. »

Drago, choqué, s'arrêta brusquement, conservant malgré tout son masque d'impassibilité.

-Journaliste 1 « Est-ce vrai, Mr Malefoy ? »

-Drago « Rien n'est plus faux » répliqua-t-il d'une voix tendue avant de s'engouffrer dans le château à la recherche de tranquillité.

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire, il marchait à travers le château, là où le menaient ses pas. Il ne regardait même pas où il allait, il réfléchissait.

Lui, avoir une liaison avec le grand, le magnifique Harry Potter ? Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, non plus. Non, ça, c'était dans ses rêves !

Oups, mais que venait-il donc de penser ? Lui ? Vouloir avoir une liaison avec son ennemi, le parfait petit Gryffondor alors que lui est le plus Serpentard de tous les Serpentard ? Impossible. Jamais ça ne pourrait coller entre eux. Jamais.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y pensait, là, tout de suite, maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment qu'un certain brun aux yeux verts lui trottait dans la tête. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être ses dons de masseur…

Quelque part dans le château, un vieux coucou sonna midi et lui indiqua qu'il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie pour le déjeuner.

-Drago « Pratique, ces coucous parlant » pensa-t-il en passant devant.

Le petit oiseau rouge et vert le suivi du regard avant de retourner dans l'horloge jusqu'au prochain coucou. Il longea de nombreux couloirs, passa une multitude de portes et traversa un certain nombre de pièces avant d'arriver enfin dans une pièce dont les murs blancs inspiraient la tranquillité. L'infirmerie.

Presque aussitôt, Mrs Pomfresh accourut vers lui, lui indiquant un lit où il devait s'installer. Drago tenta de protester, mais la force de persuasion de l'infirmière eut raison du jeune homme et de sa fatigue. Il s'y coucha avec un soupir, saisit le plateau que Mrs Pomfresh venait de lui faire apparaître et mangea doucement.

Dans les lits voisins, les professeurs finissaient leur repas en discutant joyeusement, principalement de la Dernière Bataille.

-Chourave « Et là, j'ai été me cacher derrière un buisson. J'y suis restée un bon moment, il était tellement intéressant que j'ai eu du mal à m'en décoller. Il était superbe, avec ses fleurs rouges, jaunes, bleues, vertes, violettes, blanches, roses et y en avait même une turquoise ! »

-Tonks « Ah ! C'est donc pour ça que tu ne m'as pas amené le dernier ingrédient dont j'avais besoin pour finir ma potion ? »

-Flitwick « Tu faisais une potion pendant la bataille, Nymphadora ? »

-Tonks « Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Tonks, c'est mieux… Et, oui, je faisais une potion. Passionnante, soit dit en passant. »

-McGonagall « Et elle sert à quoi cette potion ? »

-Tonks « À changer différentes parties du corps de couleur, de manière aléatoire. Elle a parfaitement fonctionné sans l'ingrédient, puisque le dernier permettait d'ajouter l'invisibilité dans les couleurs. Du coup, impossible d'être invisible. Par contre, point positif, le changement de couleur, toutes les trente secondes, à beaucoup perturbé les Mangemorts. »

-Hagrid « Mais comment ça se fait que nous n'ayons pas vu tes changements de couleurs ? »

-Tonks « Je m'étais arrangée pour que seuls nos adversaires les voient, ainsi vous n'étiez pas perturbés. »

Drago cessa d'écouter cette discussion ô combien passionnante et dégusta son dessert, une part de gâteau au chocolat, avec des pépites de chocolat et recouvert d'une couche de chocolat croquant. Il adorait. Le chocolat était presque une drogue pour lui. Il pouvait en manger tant qu'il voulait, il ne grossissait pas. Mais là n'était pas le sujet de ses préoccupations.

Non, pour l'instant, un certain Harry Potter l'obnubilait complètement sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

-Mrs Pomfresh « Entrez, entrez, c'est juste là. »

Le blond sortit de sa somnolence, se rendant compte qu'après son déjeuner il avait dormi deux bonnes heures, et se redressa pour voir d'où venait tout ce bruit.

Un Médicomage arriva, poussant un lit à roulettes sur lequel reposait le héros du monde sorcier, Harry Potter. Ce dernier semblait toujours être dans le coma. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où le Serpentard l'avait vu, la veille.

-Mrs Pomfresh « Voilà, mettez-le là. C'est le coin le plus tranquille de toute la pièce. On pourra même tirer un rideau autour du lit, s'il le faut. »

Durant la semaine de vacances forcées, Drago n'eut pas tellement l'occasion de rendre visite au brun, hormis le soir, quand il était bien crevé et ne voulait qu'une chose, rejoindre son lit et dormir.

En effet, entre le discours du Ministre pour rendre hommage à tous les vainqueurs de la Grande Bataille et les nombreuses interviews auxquelles il était obligé de se soumettre étant un combattant de cette fameuse bataille… Il devait se lever tôt et se coucher tard. Ce rythme plus que soutenu allait finir par avoir raison de lui. Les visites aux familles des victimes de cette guerre commençaient à lui porter sur les nerfs. Vivement le lendemain, que les cours recommencent. Au moins, c'était moins fatiguant.

-Mrs Pomfresh « Mr Malefoy, vous devriez aller vous reposer dans votre chambre, vous être pâle. Allez dormir, ça vous fera du bien. Et tant pis pour la visite du Ministre de la Magie. Terminez de vous soigner. »

Drago sauta sur l'occasion pour aller piquer un bon roupillon dans son lit. Il compta les moutons qui, étrangement avaient tous les poils bruns et les yeux verts ainsi qu'une étrange marque rouge sur le front en forme d'éclair et une paire de lunettes rondes, avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil profond. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, trois heures plus tard, il ne se souvint que de quelques bribes de son rêve. Il se souvenait d'avoir parcouru les ruelles d'une ville où tout le monde était brun aux yeux verts avec des lunettes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Même les animaux. Après ça, comment faire croire qu'il n'était en aucun cas obnubilé par Harry Potter ? Très difficile, en effet. Pour ne pas dire impossible.

Il se recoucha et replongea dans le sommeil dès que sa tête fut posée sur l'oreiller, les rêves de nouveau emplis de petits Potter sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut et jeta un regard perdu autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue. Un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps multicolores, bien qu'il y ait une dominante de rouge et de vert au centre, un bureau de bois clair était placé sous une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et la Forêt Interdite ainsi qu'une armoire dans un coin… Rien d'autre.

Puis, peu à peu, il se souvint que c'était la chambre personnelle qui lui avait été assignée pour la semaine de vacances forcée en attendant le rétablissement des professeurs.

Il se redressa et regarda le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 7h49.

Et merde ! Les cours, qui reprenaient ce jour-là, commençaient à 8h pile, par Histoire de la Magie, avec Binns. Il songea un moment à sécher ce double cours, puis décida d'y aller, mais de dormir sur son bureau, en espérant que là, Harry ne le harcèlerait pas jusque dans ses rêves.

Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour sauter dans ses vêtements, leur donner une apparence digne d'un Malefoy - après tout, n'est pas Malefoy qui veut -, prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner et filer vers la salle de classe qui, comme part hasard, se situait à l'autre bout du château.

Il entra dans la salle de classe quatre minutes après la sonnerie.

-Binns « Ah, je vois que Mr Malefoy daigne enfin nous faire profiter de sa présence » fit-il en voletant devant le tableau.

Puis, il reprit ses notes d'allure aussi fantomatiques que lui et se lança dans le récit d'une énième guerre lancée entre les gobelins et les sorciers trois siècles auparavant.

Le blond, content de n'écoper aucune retenue alla s'affaler auprès de Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami.

-Drago « Content de te revoir, vieux. Ça va mieux que la semaine dernière ? »

-Blaise « Oui, bien mieux. Enfin… Pour moi. »

Le noir mit un moment à comprendre que son ami faisait allusion à Harry Potter, toujours dans le coma si l'on en croyait la Gazette du Sorcier parut la veille.

-Blaise « Alors, il va comment, notre héros ? »

-Drago « Toujours dans le coma. Enfin, il l'était quand il est arrivé hier. Depuis j'en sais rien. »

-Blaise « J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir » soupira-t-il. « Je l'ai vu se battre, c'était impressionnant à voir. J'ai été content de le voir gagner. Très content, mais ce serait encore mieux s'il sortait du coma. »

-Pansy « Il mérite de vivre heureux » fit-elle depuis sa place derrière eux. « Il nous a tous sauvés, alors il mérite bien le bonheur et la tranquillité. »

De l'autre côté de l'allée, Hermione et Ron discutaient à voix basse avec Neville, Dean et Seamus.

-Hermione « Je suis passée le voir ce matin, toujours aucun changement. »

-Dean « Plus le temps passe et plus le Médicomage désespère de le voir un jour se réveiller. »

-Ron « Ça fait une semaine ! Une putain de semaine ! » s'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur le bureau.

Sur l'estrade, Binns continuait inlassablement sa litanie.

-Theodore « C'était vraiment un beau combat » fit-il, assis à côté de Pansy. « J'espère que, quand il se réveillera, ce qui arrivera je n'en doute pas, il acceptera de nous apprendre à nous battre comme ça. Drago, faudrait aussi que tu nous apprennes à nous battre avec des épées. Qui sait, ça pourrait très bien devenir un sport sorcier comme le Quidditch… »

-Millicent « T'en a encore combien des prédictions comme ça à nous sortir, Theo ? intervint-elle dans un soupir. »

Décidément, ce Serpentard aurait pu remplacer le professeur Trelawney en divination, la jeune femme était même prête à parier sa chemise qu'il était meilleur que le prof… L'un des bons côté de la "bizarrerie" de Theo. Pour ça, il ressemblait beaucoup à Luna Lovegood, surnommée à juste titre Lufoca.

Drago semblait avoir eut la même pensée que son ami car il demanda :

-Drago « Au fait, Theo, elle va comment, Luna ? »

Drago faillit exploser de rire en voyant l'air totalement ahuri de Pansy et de Blaise qui n'y comprenait strictement rien. Depuis quand Drago parlait de Lufoca avec Theo ?

-Theo « Bah… Euh… Elle va bien, pourquoi ? »

Là, Drago se retrouva littéralement sur le cul, et encore, ce n'était qu'un euphémisme.

-Theo « D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je ne dormirais pas au dortoir ce soir » avoua-t-il en rougissant un peu, fait extrêmement rare pour un Serpentard.

Alors là, Drago ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Mais après tout, avec un peu de recul et de la réflexion, ça semblait assez logique. Luna Lovegood et Theodore Nott n'étaient-ils pas les deux étudiants les plus bizarres de toute l'école de sorcellerie ? Après tout, lui ne s'inquiétait-il pas de la santé d'Harry Potter, censé être son pire ennemi de tout Poudlard ? Dans ce cas, son ami avait bien le droit de sympathiser avec cette Serdaigle, d'un an leur cadette.

Pendant le reste du cours, le blond croisa les bras sur la table et y posa la tête afin de se reposer de sa courte nuit parsemée de rêves plus que dérangeants à propos d'un certain jeune homme plongé dans le coma. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, qui l'accueilli à bras ouverts.

Il rêva qu'il parcourait les couloirs sombres du château, aux alentours de minuit. Il ne reconnaissait même pas les endroits où il passait, la nuit leur donnant une autre dimension, plus effrayante. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva à l'infirmerie, s'assis sur une chaise et resta planté devant un lit à observer la tignasse brune qui dépassait des draps blanc cassé. Il y resta jusqu'au chant du coq.

-Blaise « Drago, Drago, réveille-toi ! Le cours est fini ! »

Le blond grommela un peu dans son sommeil et consentit à ouvrir un œil puis le second, encore troublé par son rêve.

-Pansy « Ça va, Drago ? T'es un peu pâle. »

-Drago « J'suis juste fatigué, j'vais aller à l'infirmerie. »

-Theo « OK, on préviendra McGo. »

-Drago « Merci. »

Le blond jeta négligemment son sac sur l'épaule et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers l'antre de l'infirmière. Il détestait y aller. Surtout depuis la Bataille Finale. Il avait l'impression qu'on ne lui disait pas tout, et il détestait ça.

Au bout de longues minutes de marche, il arriva enfin devant la porte. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre du bureau de Mrs Pomfresh, juste à côté de l'infirmerie. Elle y était, avec le directeur. Curieux de nature, le vert et argent ne put s'empêcher d'écouter à travers la porte.

-Dumbledore « Et vous dîtes que son état ne s'est pas amélioré ? »

-Mrs Pomfresh « Non, même le Médicomage reste perplexe. Il n'y comprend rien. »

-Dumbledore « Tiens au fait, où est-il ? »

-Mrs Pomfresh « Il s'occupe de lui, il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre. »

Un soupir se fit entendre à travers le battant de bois, que Drago attribua au vieux directeur.

-Dumbledore « Je me demande comment va se finir… »

Il fut interrompu par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit, laissant passer un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtains portant la tenue réglementaire des Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste.

-Pomfresh « Alors ? »

-Médicomage « Toujours aucun changement. J'ai même l'impression que son état s'aggrave d'heure en heure. Déjà que c'était pas brillant brillant au départ… »

-Dumbledore « Qu'est-ce qu'on va donc pouvoir faire, Marc ? »

-Médicomage (Marc) « On va essayer une nouvelle potion et voir s'il y a du changement. S'il réagit bien, dans une semaine au plus tard, son état se sera amélioré. Quant à son réveil, je ne peux pas encore me prononcer. »

Drago ne voulut pas en entendre plus et s'avança silencieusement dans l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta à côté du lit du brun. Celui-ci était plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Tremblant à cause de sa nervosité, il tendit la main vers le malade et repoussa la mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui barrait le front. Il avait le front chaud. Trop chaud.

Harry prit brusquement une grande inspiration, puis reprit sa respiration calme, comme s'il dormait. Ce phénomène se reproduisit ainsi trois ou quatre fois de suite. Le blond prit sa main entre les siennes afin de tenter de le calmer. Sa main était gelée, contrairement au front.

Au fur et à mesure que le vert et argent lui caressait la main à un rythme apaisant, la respiration du jeune homme se fit plus tranquille, plus régulière. Ça calmait aussi Drago, qui se sentait nerveux, inquiet. Il se demandait combien de temps encore Harry resterait dans le coma.

-Drago « Harry, je sais que tu ne m'entend pas, mais… Je… Je… Ne nous laisse pas tomber. On a encore besoin de toi, Harry, ne nous laisse pas. Ne _me_ laisse pas… »

Il contempla silencieusement le visage du Gryffondor, puis continua d'une voix quelque peu tremblante :

-Drago « Harry, tout le monde t'attend, tout le monde veut que tu te réveille. Et tu te réveilleras, j'en suis sûr et certain. Tout à l'heure, Theo m'a assuré que tu allais te réveiller. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'est pas encore trompé dans ses prédictions. Des fois, je voudrais qu'il se trompe, mais pas cette fois. Pas cette fois. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi. »

Il resta un court instant silencieux, regardant le drap se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de la respiration du rouge et or.

-Drago « Cet après-midi, je dois aller en divination, je me demande ce que cette vieille folle va bien pouvoir nous raconter, cette fois. Que des bêtises, des âneries, des conneries, comme d'habitude, quoi. Je te raconterais ce soir. »

Entendant du bruit venant du bureau - des chaises qui raclaient le sol - Drago se redressa et alla le plus rapidement possible vers le couloir, sortant de l'infirmerie. Juste à temps.

-Dumbledore « Marc, allez voir Nymphadora dans son bureau, aux cachots. Elle vous aidera à préparer cette potion. »

-Marc « Parfait. Normalement, si on a tous les ingrédients, elle sera prête ce soir. »

Le Médicomage salua le directeur et l'infirmière avant de s'éloigner vers les fins fonds du châteaux, les cachots. Le vieux directeur partit ensuite pour son bureau, sans remarquer Drago.

-Pomfresh « Mr Malefoy ? »

Le blond sursauta à l'appel de son nom.

-Pomfresh « Que faites-vous ici, Mr Malefoy ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? »

-Drago « Je… Je me sentais un peu fatigué. »

-Pomfresh « Venez donc vous allonger. Dormez, je vous réveillerais pour le déjeuner, ensuite nous verrons si vous allez en cours cet après-midi. »

Étrangement, pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans, Drago n'avait pas la moindre envie de rater le cours de divination. Peut-être parce qu'il avait promis à Harry de le lui raconter le soir même…

Sa tête avait à peine touché l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit, plongeant dans des rêves emplis de Gryffondors bruns aux yeux verts, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il s'imagina ainsi envoyer un hibou avec un volatile à la tête d'Harry. Puis, il joua au Quidditch, match à la fin duquel il attrapa un Vif d'or représentant la tête d'Harry.

_Drago venait de sortir de son cours de divination. Comme d'habitude, Trelawney avait prédit la mort de quelqu'un, celle d'Harry. Sa victime préférée. Étonnant que depuis le temps, il soit toujours vivant. Un concentré de fantôme, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Blaise, remarque qu'il avait entendue de la bouche du Survivant lui-même quelques années plus tôt._

_Il avait été conforté dans le fait que le brun se réveillerait par une nouvelle "prédiction" de Theo. Et depuis il ne cessait de prier tous les saints qu'il connaissait pour que ce soit vrai._

_Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, prenant bien soin de semer ses amis et autres Gryffondor désireux de voir leur héros. Lorsqu'il arriva, la porte était entrouverte. Il la poussa doucement, la faisant grincer sur ses gonds, lui arrachant un frisson._

_Il scruta la pièce et soupira de soulagement en constatant que Mrs Pomfresh était absente. D'ailleurs, l'infirmerie était vide, à part le lit dans lequel reposait Harry, entouré d'un rideau._

_Drago s'approcha du lit et observa le brun. Sa respiration était lente et profonde, calme et apaisante. Le vert et argent se laissa aller à lui caresser la main en lui suppliant de se réveiller, de ne pas le laisser. Il en oublia même de lui raconter le cours de divination._

_Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Peu désireux d'être surpris ici, il se leva, déposa un léger baiser sur le front du rouge et or, pile sur la cicatrice, et s'éclipsa silencieusement, saluant au passage le directeur qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie._

_Le soir même, au dîner, Dumbledore annonça que Harry…_

-Pomfresh « Mr Malefoy, réveillez-vous, il est l'heure du déjeuner. »

Le blond se retourna dans le lit de l'infirmerie, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, retourner dans son rêve pour savoir si Harry s'était réveillé ou pas. Il voulait le savoir. Malheureusement, l'infirmière insista tellement qu'il se leva à contrecœur pour aller dans la Grande Salle déjeuner avec ses amis, après que Mrs Pomfresh lui ait annoncé que s'il se sentait suffisamment en forme, il pouvait retourner en cours l'après-midi.

Durant tout le repas, Drago resta silencieux, réfléchissant à son dernier rêve mais assez rapidement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers le brun.

Bien qu'il ait eu envie d'aller en divination, le cours lui parut d'une extrême lenteur. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il se précipita vers la trappe, descendit l'échelle et dévala l'escalier de la tour. Il était déjà sortit de la tour quand le deuxième élève à sortir posait ses pieds sur la première marche de l'échelle.

Le vert et argent poussa la porte de l'infirmerie mais, contrairement à son rêve, elle ne grinça pas. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas poussée doucement, mais brusquement, impatient qu'il était à aller voir le héros du monde sorcier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Personne, à part Pomfresh et le Médicomage prénommé Marc dans le bureau, discutant avec le directeur et la prof de potions, une certaine Nymphadora Tonks. Heureusement, aucun des quatre ne le remarqua.

Il s'avança le plus discrètement possible vers le lit du fond, celui entouré de rideau blancs et occupé par Harry Potter.

Décidément, rien ne semblait vouloir se dérouler comme dans son rêve. La respiration du Gryffondor était difficile, sifflante, saccadée, irrégulière. Son visage exprimait de la douleur, ses paupières étaient crispées, sa peau était pâle.

Avisant une chaise à côté du lit, le Serpentard s'assis et, comme dans son rêve, caressa lentement la main du brun qui dépassait du drap.

-Drago « Harry, je t'avais promis que je reviendrais après le cours de divination. Le cours vient de finir. Dommage que tu n'ais pas été là, Trelawney était trop drôle, comme d'habitude, quoi. »

Il dégagea le front de l'alité des cheveux bruns désordonnés, laissant la cicatrice rouge à la vue de tous. Il passa un doigt timide dessus, reformant l'éclair.

-Drago « Évidemment, il a fallu qu'elle prévoit la mort de quelqu'un. C'est inévitable chez elle. Bref, c'est ta mort qu'elle a annoncée, mais moi je n'y crois pas. Je ne veux pas y croire. Je ne peux pas y croire. Tu vas te réveiller, je le sais. Même Theo, qui fait toujours des prévisions à deux noises l'a dit, et toutes ses prévisions se vérifient. Toutes. Toujours. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi celle-ci ferait exception. »

Le vert et argent n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait que le visage d'Harry était plus détendu que quand il était arrivé, ses paupières n'étaient plus crispées. En fait, Harry semblait dormir, si ce n'est que sa respiration n'avait pas évolué. Difficile, sifflante, saccadée, irrégulière.

-Drago « Quand cette folle de Trelawney a annoncé ta mort à toute la classe - il n'y avait que des Serpentard -, Blaise a fait remarqué que, vu le nombre de fois où tu aurais tu mourir, tu devais être un super concentré de fantôme. Sur ce coup-là, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Mais vu que tu n'as suivi aucune des prédictions de Trelawney - à part la prophétie, mais t'avais pas le choix - tu n'es ni un fantôme, ni un concentré de fantôme et encore moins un super concentré de fantôme. Tu es encore vivant, et ce serait bien que tu te réveilles. »

Drago se tut une nouvelle fois. Il tendit l'oreille afin de vérifier que personne n'était dans la pièce, mais elle était aussi silencieuse que quand il était arrivé.

-Drago « Harry, je… Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, mais… Mais je… Tu nous manques à tous. À tes amis, aux profs, aux autres élèves… Tu me manques aussi beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que je ne saurais te le dire, et je… Je voudrais tellement que tu te réveilles. Ne me laisse pas Harry, j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi. Je… _Je t'aime…_ »

Il avait à peine murmuré les derniers mots qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit, complètement catastrophé, paniqué à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu l'entendre. Il se leva et courut hors de l'infirmerie, il alla se réfugier dans le parc, au bord du lac, un saule pleureur le cachant de la vue de tous.

Il était partit tellement vite qu'il ne remarqua rien. Tout au long de sa dernière tirade, la respiration du Vainqueur avait cessé de siffler, il respirait de plus en plus facilement. À la fin, sa respiration était lente et profonde, calme et apaisante pour quiconque l'entendait.

Contrairement à ce que Drago avait pensé, Harry avait tout entendu. Il était certes dans le coma, mais il entendait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, et plus particulièrement ce que le blond lui disait. C'était cette voix qu'il percevait le mieux.

Drago était parti tellement vite qu'il ne vit pas les yeux du brun s'ouvrir à l'entente des trois derniers mots, de l'aveu du vert et argent.

-------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plut.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bisous,

lilly.malefoy


End file.
